


A Dancer's Spark (A Tre De Rego Fanfiction)

by JennyDavis02



Category: Tre De Rego
Genre: Classroom, Conflict, Dancer, F/M, Fanfiction, Fighting, Fights, Jean - Freeform, Love, NewStory, Novel, School, Spark, Sparks, Students, Teachers, Teenagers, class, dance, fightforlove, friends - Freeform, friendships, geovana - Freeform, new, rayvionne - Freeform, teacher, trederego
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 66,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyDavis02/pseuds/JennyDavis02
Summary: (A Tre De Rego fanfiction)Geovana "Gia" Evans had always dreamed of being part of a dance studio. However, her hectic schedule for school wouldn't allow that, so she had to settle for the next best thing: school dance classes. She didn't mind though, as long as she got to do what she loved the most.She had a simple routine: wake up, go to school, and occasionally hang out with her best friend Rayvionne when she wasn't doing her homework. One day everything changes. A new student arrives and his name is Tre De Rego from World of Dance!!Things start to change when he starts to get closer to the two girls. What happens between them all when friends are betraying friends, secrets are being kept, and a romance is forming? Read to find out!!





	1. We're Getting a New Student?!

(Geovana's POV)

"Ugh, I swear WHAP kills me more than it should!" I exaggeratedly announced to the class

"Hey nobody asked for your opinion." Another person in the room shouted

"And nobody asked for you to be the teacher's pet but here we are."

I put my headphones back in my ears before I had to hear what the other person had to say. I swear some people here get on my last nerves, but I like to let it slide because I'm a "good person." I felt a tap on my left shoulder and I turned around to see who it was. It was a really pissed Mr. Nelson

"Yes sir?"

"Outside right now!" he boomed

As I got up from my seat and proceeded to go outside, I received a lot of ooooh's and whatnot. I really don't care anymore at this point. I hate this class with the burning passion and I took almost every opportunity to get out of that class the best way I knew: by being a nuisance. Everyone thinks I have one of the sourest attitudes all the time, but really it's only when I'm in World History. I don't know what it is about that class, but it just gives me bad vibes.

"Why must you have the most distasteful attitude and start arguments in MY class?"

"Because everyone in YOUR class gets on my last nerves."

"Well I certainly don't see you starting any issues with Rayvionne"

"Because she's my best friend duh" I had a stupid look on my face to go with what I just said

"You know what will happen if you keep up this behavior in my class young lady?"

"Yeah yeah I know"

"This is your last warning, and I mean it this time Geovana. You know what, I don't have time for this. Now get back into class, I have to go get the new kid from the front office"

My face changed from neutral to an excited/disturbed face "Wait we're getting a new student!?"

"Keep your voice down!" Mr.Nelson whisper shouted

"Why should I keep my voice down? It's not like they're famous or anything"

Mr.Nelson gave that face of 'oh yes they are' and my face turned into another excited but frightened one.

"Do you think people might know them?"

"Well some people might not, but you probably will since you're a dancer"

"Just because I'm a dancer doesn't mean that I know every dancer in history"

"Okay maybe you don't but just promise me you won't tell anyone while I go get them?"

"I promise!" I said "scouts honor" I replied while putting my fingers up to resemble the oath that Boyscouts and Girlscouts take.

"Remeber this is for the safety of the new student!" I heard Mr.Nelson while he ran down the hallway.

Mr.Nelson took off towards the front office while I returned back to class

"Hey where's Mr.Nelson?" one student shouted.

"He had to go use the restroom. He also said for the next few minutes I'M IN CHARGE!"

"Yeah and I have a perfect GPA" another student shouted

"It's not my fault you don't pay attention in class!"

"Well at least I-" his sentence got cut short because Mr.Nelson came back to class extra early.

Not paying attention to anyone or anything I jumped over some desk to get to my own and in the process knocked over some papers and pencils. However, two certain people were watching my every move.

"Geovana are you kidding me?!?!" I heard Mr.Nelson scream

I turned around quickly, ready for some type of punishment from him when I saw an unfamiliar student with him. He was slightly giggling at what just happened and I started to steam, but soon let it go.

So this must be the new student I thought

Soon after that thought left my mind, everyone in the room started whispering and pointing at the new kid.

Dang, what's everyone's deal? He's just a normal dude besides being a dancer like Mr.Nelson told me.  

I was starting to question my own thoughts at this point but got interrupted when someone sat down in the seat next to me. I looked over to see if it was Rayvionne, but it wasn't; It was the new kid and the other girls from our class around him!?

"Omg Tre, can I get a picture with you?"

"Tre your so adorable when you dance"

"TRE PLEASE MARRY ME!!!"

The new kid looked a little disturbed, so being the "good person" I am, I stepped in. 

"Hey, he obviously doesn't want to be bothered with anyone right now so back off!" I spat "He just moved here, let him get comfortable first."

"He can get comfortable with me anytime" one girl stated with a sadistic smirk on her face

"Bethany outside now!" snarled Mr.Nelson

After the mob calmed down from the new kid, I sat down in my seat. After about a minute of silence from the entire class, one person spoke up

"T-Thanks for that. I really appreciate it."

I turn towards the unfamiliar voice to see that t was the new kid

"Hey, no problem. By the way, my name's Geovana by the way, but you can call me Gia for short"

He seemed to be a bit more relaxed in the conversation. That's a start for a new kid.

"My name's Trevian, but you can call me Tre."

Not even a second later a random girl who I don't know interrupts our conversation

"OMG Gia you're talking to a straight legend right now! How are you not on the floor dying right now!?"

"How is he a legend?" I replied. I felt like I shouldn't have said that because almost the whole class got up to pester me.

"How can you not know who he is?"

"You call yourself a dancer and you don't even know who he is?"

I was starting to get fed up with all of this yelling, so I stood up on the table.

"Okay, Public Service Announcement, I don't know every dancer on this earth! So instead of yelling at me for not knowing who he is, why don't you just tell me"

The one person I never expected to stand u did; It was my best friend Rayvionne

"The person sitting next to you is Tre De Rego. He is...or rather was apart of a famous dance crew called The Lab. A small group of people went to go compete on the show World of Dance for the second time and won first prize."

 I was shocked that she knew so much information about this, but I wouldn't question her on it since I pester her with dance stuff all the time. I had to process this all through my mind as I sat down.

Damn... I'm sitting next to a legend  I thought 


	2. He's so Much More Better Than You

(Rayvionne's POV)

Maybe I should tell her now, it would be better to say something now while it's fresh..... No, if I do then she'll question me forever and I'll lose her trust. I think I 'll keep it a secret for now.

"Hello, Rayvionne are you even listening??"

It almost felt as if there was someone trying to intervene in telling me what I should do.

"Hey Ravionne, snap the hell out of it!" Geovana yelled 

"Sorry I was just thinking about something." I said in a quiet tone 

"Were you thinking about the new kid?"

"No, I was thinking about something else."

"Mmmhhhhh suuureee.It's whatever though, I don't really care. I think I can possibly befriend him in the near future."

"At the rate you're going you might. But," I said pointing a finger at a group of guys and girls " you might have to watch out for them"

I looked past Geovana to see a group of guys and girls stalking fast behind Tre. He seemed really bothered by it and started to pick up his pace a little faster

Poor Tre I thought

"So what do you think they have for lunch?" I finally spoke

"I hope anything except for the rubber they like to call food."

"Well, I guess we're going to starve because that's all the cafeteria serves." I stated 

There was a long pause before Gia made a loud gasp

"Geez what was that for Gia?!"

"Can't we just order food here so we don't have to eat this slop?" Gia questioned. But this was no ordinary question for her. She went into a 'please buy me food from somewhere before I turn into a toddler and start throwing a tantrum' question.

"Ugh, Gia you know I hate when you make that face!" 

"C'mon please Ravioli! I'll love you foreverrrr!"

She pulled my nickname out on me... I couldn't resist

"......Ok fine! But, this is the LAST time I will do this you hear me?"

"That's what you said the last couple of times, but here we are." Gia sang 

"You're burning your bridges with me Geovana."

"OK OK I'm sorry" Gia pleaded "But can you do me another favor?"

"Depends on what the favor is."

"....Can we buy the new kid some lunch? It looks like he won't be able to enjoy it due to the mob he has behind him."

Is she starting to fall for him? I thought

"Y-Yeaah. Why do you want to buy him lunch?"

"Because I'm a good person."

I had to give her this look that said 'yeah right'. Luckily, Gia catches onto things quickly, so she understood quickly.

"I know that look you're giving me. You know I'm a good person!"

"Yea when you want to be"

"Okay, enough arguing let's go and ask him!"

Gia happily skipped all the way over to the group of guys and girls surrounding Tre

Sometimes it feels like I'm babysitting a child. I thought

I noticed as Gia was going towards the group, everyone there was staring at her. It wasn't just a regular stare though, it was a stare of utter disgust. 

Why are they staring at her like that? 

I'm starting to worry that something is going to go down, and I don't know if it will be between Gia and the group, or Gia and Tre. Let's go for the first option. I don't know what I would do if Gia and Tre got into a heated argument...All I know is that it would put me in a really awkward spot considering my past with the both of them.

 

(Geovana's POV)

As I made my way over to the new kid, I was receiving stares from everyone surrounding him. They weren't welcoming stares either. They were cold, disgusted stares. I started to slow my pace towards the new kid and observed my surroundings. It was very uncomfortable, to say the least. It wasn't the normal atmosphere I was used to. I felt as if I was in court for killing a person. I slowly started to walk up to the new kid.

"Hey!" 

"Hey what's up?" replied the new kid

I felt everyone staring at me waiting for my next response

"Your name's Tre right? Sorry, I'm just bad with remembering names."

"Haha yea it is. Your name's Gia right?"

It seems he broke out of his shell more I thought 

"Dear God Gia don't you know how to respond to people when they ask you a question?" One dude spat at me

"What's your problem dude!?" I spat back 

This is really bad I thought I'm making a really bad impression on Tre and I don't think he'll want to be my friend after this.

"My problem is that you're a fraud dancer!!"

I was taken aback from his comment. Everyone in the school always said I was a tremendous dancer, but what the heck happened? Everything was fine until Tre came.

"Explain to me how I'm a fraud dancer"

"Don't need to. The proof is right in front of us"

He pointed right past me and right to Tre. Let's just say Tre and I both had a shocked look on our face.

"Okay, so what? All of you guys knew that he was a really good dancer and performed on a TV show. So why are you coming after me for?"

"Becuase in real life, He's so much better than you Geovana!"

I wanted to break down at this point. I knew I wasn't the best dancer on earth, but this comment really hit hard. I felt tears stinging at the back of my eyes, but I held them back. I didn't know what to think at this point. I looked at Tre for answers, but he was gone. I looked everywhere, and so did his fans. He was nowhere to be found. As I continued to look for Tre to find some sort of answers as to what was going on, I was receiving major backlash for doing something I love.

"You lied to us all!"

"How can you even show your face now?"

"You're nothing compared to Tre, and you never will!"

That was the last straw. I took off with my tears rolling down my face and staining the ground. 

"Hey Gia wait where are you going?"

I recognized that voice to be Rayvionne's. I didn't even have the nerve to look in her direction, let alone speak to her.

I had no Idea where I was going, but I only had two things on my mind: Where was Tre and why was life so cruel for no reason...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNND THAT'S A WRAP FOR CHAPTER 2!!! This is a special update because it's Tre's 16th birthday!!! Happy Birthday, Tre!! I hope you had an amazing day! We all love you so much! Tell me what you guys think. I hope you enjoy this chapter!!! :)


	3. Why Did You Leave?

(Geovana's POV)

My tears blinding me every second of this moment. Running with no thought in my mind. 

I just want to leave I thought I want to go home. I want to never hear what I heard. I want to never see what I saw. 

I saw everyone in the hallway giving me faces of sympathy. I don't want sympathy, I want to get out of this hellhole we call a school. I ran to the only place that made me happy: the dance studio here at school. I started to pick up my pace and knocked a few kids down in the process.

I don't care anymore. Not about anyone, except for everyone who hasn't hurt me I thought

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I opened the door to the studio and set my stuff down. I knew that there was no class here during this time, so this is where I came when I needed to find myself. I grabbed my phone and plugged it into the speaker. I picked a song that I knew would fit the mood I was in and did what I do best: Dance until I couldn't anymore.

(45-minute Time skip)

I was flat out exhausted, but I still needed to dance. All these feelings that are bottled up inside me need to be released in the only way that I know possible. I searched up the song Rise Up by Andra Day. This is one of the many songs that I put on whenever I'm going through something that I think I won't overcome. It's a song that gives me confidence when I don't have any left. 

I moved to the center of the floor and studied my movements while I was doing them. I wanted to feel the emotion in me this time. I wanted to prove to myself that I wasn't a horrible dancer and that I could make something out of myself. I started to slowly tear up during the song thinking about all of the events that have occurred during today. 

Through the middle of the song, I heard the door quietly open then close. I didn't pay much attention to it because sometimes the janitor or the dance teacher like to come in and see if there's anything they need to do. The song slowly came to an end, as I started to slow down my movements. The second the room was silent, I heard claps emerge from behind me. Needless to say, it frightened me a little bit, so I jumped and let out a small shriek. I heard an unfamiliar laughter and quickly saw who it was.

"That was some amazing dancing you did there. I loved how you expressed your emotions smoothly. That's a very hard thing to do." Tre stated

After what happened not too long ago, I didn't want to speak to Tre. I may be overreacting just a little bit, but what they said hurt me, and he stood there and said nothing! I clenched my fist and turned to face the mirrors again. 

"Gia is everything okay? Why did you leave like that?"

I was getting frustrated over nothing. All my emotions were coming back all at once. I didn't want to take it out on him, I barely knew him. However, my mouth had a mind of its own.

"First of all, don't call me Gia. Only people who really know me are allowed to call me that. Second of all, I left because you let them do that to me!" I snapped

"What are you talking about?" Tre asked questionably

"You were right there and don't know what I'm talking about!? Everyone was bashing on me and you didn't say one thing about it!"

"What did you want me to do, defend you like I'm your best friend? Because that's not the case." He paused for a moment before continuing

"Look I just started school here today. How in the world would you expect me to know anything about you? As I said, I just met you two and a half hours ago. What do you want me to do about it? I didn't know that they were going to say that stuff."

He had so many points in this argument. He just moved here, he doesn't know anything about anyone here, and he doesn't know anyone's intentions. So why am I getting upset at him for? Is it out of jealousy? No, it can't be. 

"How did you even know I was here?" 

Those were the only words I could manage out of my mouth at this time

"Your friend told me where you would be. I was concerned. I wanted to help-" Tre was cut off by what I was about to say next

"Why are you so concerned? Remember you just moved here, so why would you care" I spat

I was taken aback by what I just said and Tre was also. There was no coming back from this, so my best option was to leave.

"You know what, I don't have time for this"

I quickly packed up all my things and headed out the door. As soon as I was about to push the door open, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Please don't go. I want to figure out what's going on"

I jerked my shoulder away from him

"Don't touch me" were the last words I told him before I stormed out of the studio

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I only had one class left for today: Geometry

Thank God I exclaimed in my head. I didn't have Rayvionne on this class, so I was going to be left alone in that class like usual. I pushed open the door and saw a decent sized group surrounding a table.

"Oh no" I whispered

I see a small clearing in the group and see none other than Tre. He turns around to look at something, and we make direct eye contact. Everyone was looking at what Tre was and once they found out, all the insults came flooding in. However, I just put in my headphones in and blocked all the negativity out until class was over. The second that bell rung, I packed up everything and speed walked past everyone. I looked back one last time and I saw Tre. He was giving me this look I've never seen before. It wasn't anger or sadness, it was something...different. I quickly looked away and walked out of the classroom and made my way home.

(Later that night)

All I did was listen to music that night. I didn't do homework. I didn't eat too much that night. All I wanted to do was think. Think about the events that happened today, but I couldn't think. All I was doing was listening to music. Then a song came on that reminded me of a friend. Heart Attack by Trey Songz. It made me think about Rayvionne. Where was she during all of this? She was there at the beginning of class to witness this, but what happened to her after lunch? 

I traced my steps back to the incident at lunch. I remember running past her, that's it. I wanted to call her, but I was scared. I

I started to now think about all the events that had happened today. The one that kept replaying through my head was Rayvionne telling me who Tre was. The Lab The Lab The Lab were the only two words that were replaying through my mind from that one sentence she said. It was going to frustrate me so much, so I searched it up on YouTube. I saw a compilation of a dance group called The Lab and saw Tre in the thumbnail. I clicked on it to see what everyone was talking about.

 

https://youtu.be/ao62pFdQrHc 

 

After watching that video, I was in utter shock

This is what they meant. Now I know why they're calling me a horrible dancer. I thought

I was starting to tear up from all these thoughts coming into my head. I was exhausted at this point, and all I wanted to do was sleep. As I lay down and slowly cried myself to sleep, all I could think was

Why can't I be as good as Tre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOO CHAPTER THREE IS DONE. I wanted to have something somewhat emotional early in this book, so that's why this chapter exist. I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think :)


	4. You Should Apologize

(Three weeks later)

(Tre's POV)

"Okay class we are halfway through our six weeks grading period. Progress Reports will be handed out in a little bit. Today we are going to be reviewing the Bohr Model. I want you to copy the warm up then to the assignment I put for you on Google Classroom."

I pulled up the assignment and started to do it. I tried to do my work after that, but I couldn't pull myself together. It's been about three weeks since I got into that fight with Gia on my first day here, and I'm the one feeling guilty about it. I really shouldn't, but for some reason I do. I want to talk to her, but every time I do, I either get blocked by hoards of people, or she will flat out ignore me. In my opinion, I did nothing wrong, she blew it out of proportion. At the same time, I can't be mad at her. She was one of the first people I met here. She stood up for me in World History. She was the kindest person here. 

I currently have no one I can talk to about this situation. The only people that know I exist are the hoards of people who follow me around and the teachers. There is only one person I know here that truly knows me. We used to be super close before she moved. I cared for her deeply, and I still do. One of the reasons I'm even here is because she told me it was a good school. I want to talk to her again, but with what just happened not too long ago, I won't be able to get near her. 

I wonder...

"Tre sweetie are you okay? You've been staring into oblivion for the past ten minutes." It was the teacher's voice.

"Yes Ma'am I'm fine." I took a long pause before I asking her my next question.

"May I please go to the restroom?"

"Yes, you may."

I got up, and slowly made my way out the door.

At this point, I was just walking around the hallways to clear my mind. I was too invested in my own mind to see who was walking my way.

I bumped into someone and when I looked up, it was Gia.

"Hey Gia what's up?"

She looked right at me, but as soon as she saw who it was, she turned her head back away and starting to walk a little bit faster.

"Hey Gia wait up!" I exclaimed

"I thought I told you not to call me that. Only my closest friends can call me that, and you're not one of them." She spat

I was taken aback by her words. I know I've only known her for a few weeks, but I thought she was better than this. She turned to walk away, but I had to say something to her before it was too late.

"Why are you acting like this?" I shouted

"From the second that I met you in history, you were the type of girl that seemed to have a person's back. I just want to know what exactly I did to you. The excuse you gave me a couple of weeks ago won't cut it. I just want to be your friend alright. Excuse me for what I'm about to say but quit with this bitchy attitude and talk to me like a human being!"

I exhausted all the words I could to her right now. I didn't know what to say anymore, but I think I got out what I needed to say.

When I looked up to see her face clearly, you could tell that she had many mixed emotions going on. I could anger and sadness plastered on her face. She clenched her fist and gritted her teeth.

It sounded like she mumbled something under her breath before turning the other way and quickly stormed off. I tried to run after her, but I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was and it was my chemistry teacher.

"What do you think you are doing Mr.De Rego?"

Oh shoot I thought.

"I-I was going to the bathroom as I told you." I had this smile on that I thought was convincing enough, but it sadly wasn't.

"You've only been here a few weeks and you're already skipping class?"

"Wait for what?! No that's not what I'm doing I swear! I care about my education!"

"If you cared so much about your education, you wouldn't have been out of class for 20 minutes."

I didn't even realize how long I was talking to Gia.

"Since this is your first offense, I'm going to go easy on you and give you an afterschool detention."

"What are you kidding me?!" I exclaimed

"Well, that's what happens when you want to skip class instead of learning."

I swear the world hates me right now I thought.

(Geovana's POV)

I hated everyone and everything at this point. My mom just thinks I'm a moody teen, but it's so much more than that. Generations change with the times and I'm having a 21st-century crisis for a fifteen-year-old right now!! I thought I had made a new friend that I could talk about dance and other things with, but he had to go and ruin my plans. 

I told my mom about the incident, but I left most of the details out about who it was so she couldn't figure out who I was talking about. She decided to let me stay home the next day so I could cool off, but I had to go back to school for the rest of the days leading up to Thanksgiving break. 

I wonder...

I heard a knock at my door and told whoever it was to come in.

"Hey sweetie I'm not going to be able to drive you to school today. I have a very important meeting I need to attend and I can't miss it. Can I trust you to walk to school?"

"Yea mom I'll be fine I promise. I might run a little late leaving the house because I want to eat breakfast here." I added

"Ok, that's fine. Just make sure you make it to school on time" 

She gave me a hug and left my room. 

I waited about 10 minutes to make sure she was gone, then laid back down in bed and went to sleep.

"Screw school. As long as he's there, I don't wanna go" were the last words I said before I drifted back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I heard my phone vibrate on my nightstand, indicating that I had a notification. I groaned as I got out of bed to check to see who it was. 

(Text from Mama): Hey sweetheart the meeting ended early and I'm not feeling too well so I'm going to head home. Do you want me to pick you up from school on my way back?

I panicked as soon as I saw that message and quickly replied back.

(Message to Mama): Oh Okay. No thank you I'm fine at school. I need to finish an assignment anyways :)

(Message from Mama): Ok. I'm 15 minutes from the house if you change your mind

I was panicking at this point and had no other choice but to quickly get dressed and run a 20-minute walk to school before I got caught.

(At school)

I was fast walking through the halls, hoping not to be caught. I could've passed for someone going through the halls, but I had my backpack on. I looked to check the time and it was 11:17.

Shoot I have to get to second period before they count roll. I thought

I started running through the halls to get to my class before I was counted absent. I didn't need a phone call going home for me not being present. I was running with my head down, and I bumped into someone. 

"Hey Gia what's up?"

I looked up to see who it was, and it was Tre. I brushed myself off, turned my head in the other direction, and started heading faster to my class.

"Hey Gia wait up!" I heard

I really don't want to talk to him right now. I had to set the bar straight right now. 

"I thought I told you not to call me that. Only my closest friends can call me that, and you're not one of them."

He seemed so shocked by what I said, and I wouldn't blame him. 

I had this small smirk in my face. I thought I had won this "battle", but what Tre said next may have shocked the both of us.

"Why are you acting like this? From the second that I met you in history, you were the type of girl that seemed to have a person's back. I just want to know what exactly I did to you. The excuse you gave me a couple of weeks ago won't cut it. I just want to be your friend alright. Excuse me for what I'm about to say but quit with this bitchy attitude and talk to me like a human being!"

I was shocked, to say the least. I was angry, but also sad. If a person I barely knew could say such things like this, then I have some real issues. I want to talk to him about what happened, but I can't right now. I was so mad at nothing right now. 

"I'm sorry" I mumbled before taking off to my class. I was just trying to make it to class at this point. I was running with my head down when I bumped into someone else. I looked up to see who it was, and it was my second-period teacher for art.

"Ms.Evans where were you for more than half the class?"

I was trying to come up with an excuse on the spot, but I couldn't. I kept on stuttering to get something out.

"That's all I needed to hear. After school detention for skipping class."

"Are you kidding me?!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Rayvionne's POV)

"Aaand that's what happened." I stated 

"So what I'm hearing is that you tried to skip school, but your mom came back home and to escape her wrath, you came to school anyway, but got caught?" I asked

"YES! and It's all Tre's Fault!" Gia hissed

"How is this Tre's fault? All he wanted to do was talk things out to see what was going on."

I could see her blushing, but she turned away quickly so I wouldn't notice.

I think Gia is crushing on the new kid! Well, he's new to this school. I thought

"I think you should Apologize. That can be a great start to talk to him."

"I'm just not ready to talk to him yet. As much as I want to, I don't think I'm ready"

The bell rung signaling us to go to fourth period. 

"I gotta go." she said

I stood there kind of dumbfounded, but I let it go and headed to my last class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Geovana's POV) 

It's the end of the day for many people, but the start for me. I furiously made my way to where they hold detention and when I opened the door, I saw him there. I wanted to turn around and walk away, but I couldn't. So instead I sat on the opposite side if the classroom from him, and started to do my own thing.

About 30 minutes passed. No one else came in and it was just Tre and I, besides the teacher in the room. It was completely silent for those 30 minutes until one particular student finally spoke up.

"So you wanna work on our part of the history project while we're in her?"

I looked the other way and started to ignore him, but for some reason, I couldn't resist my urge to speak to him.

"What do we have to do again?"

He had a sincere/relieved smile on his face and for some reason, I was glad.

We worked on our classwork for the rest of detention until it was time to go. I was packing up my stuff when Tre walked up to me.

"Hey Geovana, I was wondering if you wanted to go get some froyo with me right now?"

I wanted to go, but I needed to think about this for a long while.

"I think we should only talk and hang out only if it has anything to relate to school. I'm sorry."

I grabbed the rest of my things and walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I have to do a MAJOR apology for not updating last week. I was not having a good week and things were getting to me. On the bright side, this chapter is double the length of the rest and I'm updating again this week! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter as always and tell me what you think :)


	5. Guess Who's Coming To Thanksgiving Dinner?

(About a week-and-a-half later)

(Geovana's POV)

It's been about two weeks since I started "talking" to Tre again. There are two reasons why I started to "talk" to him again. The first would be that we had classes together, and sometimes we get paired up together or in groups, so we have to work together or else we could both possibly fail. The second reason was I kind of missed having his presence around. I know it sounds crazy. I only knew him for not even a day, then got mad at him for...reasons, but it's been a while since I've felt some type of true connection to someone. I told Rayvionne about this, and she thinks I have a crush on him. I don't think it's true because I can't catch feelings for someone who I barely even know. 

"Hey, Geovana are you okay?"

I didn't even realize that I spaced out. 

"Huh? Yea I'm good."

Right now, I was working on Tre and I's part of our WHAP project. I still don't forgive him or myself for what happened that day. We had a short discussion about the situation. I told him that I only wanted to discuss work and nothing else so that nothing from the past is brought up.

"Ok, so you said you were confused on your part? What exactly are you confused on? I want to try and help in any way possible. You and I both know that we need a good grade on this."

He isn't wrong. After we got our detentions, the school called our parents. All that he told me was that he has to get a 90 or above if he wants to stay at this school. As for my parents, I'm not allowed to stay home alone for the rest of the school year AND my grades have to be an 85 or higher in all my classes or else I will get even more punished. 

I started to explain what exactly I wasn't understanding. I was never good when it came to History, but when I started asking Tre for help, it was like all my problems were being solved in an instant. He's one of the smartest kids in our grade when it comes to some subjects, especially in History. 

"So you got it?" 

I didn't want to tell him, yes, but I also didn't want to say no.

"So I'm guessing by the silence, I'm going to take that as a no?"

"Hehe, yea. Sorry about this, I'm not too good when it comes to History."

"Hey, it's fine. Anytime you need help just let me know ok?"

"Okay"

There was silence for a little while until Tre spoke up.

"Hey, do you know what you're doing for Thanksgiving?"

I wanted to turn over and give him a death glare for talking about things that didn't regard school, but it was a question that was popular right now since Thanksgiving is next week.

"I have no idea. What about you? Any plans?"

"I don't know either. My family and I would usually Invite more family over, but since we moved from California to here, we don't know what we're going to do."

I had to feel really bad for him. Not having anyone here to celebrate with, it's kind of saddening. I would Invite him over to my place, but I'm still cautious. 

"I'm so sorry Tre."

"No, it's fine. What won't be fine is if we don't get this project done."

"Oh shoot you're right. Let's get on it!"

(Geovana's Mom POV)

We haven't had time to meet the new neighbors since Geovana has been having some trouble at school, so I thought today would be the best time to go and introduce myself. I brought my husband Davis with me so he could meet them also. 

Knock Knock

I heard footsteps come to the door, and a woman appeared before us. 

"Oh hello. How may I help you?"

"Hi my name is Rose Evans and this is my Husband David Evans."

She had this surprised look on her face.

"I know we just met, but does your daughter happen to be Geovana Evans?"

This seemed a little creepy to me. I could tell by the look on David's face that he was thinking the same thing.

"Yes, she is. How do you know my daughter?"

"Oh, I'm sorry for any confusion. My son Trevian talks about a girl named Geovana Evans all the time and I was wondering if she was your daughter."

I breathed a sigh a relief.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Yes. Thank you very much."

I walked into the house, and the woman said for me to make myself at home. I'm not going to lie, their house looked very comfy.

I saw a man walk down the stairs and I assumed that it was her husband.

"I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ivy and this is my husband, Rowan."

I shook both of their hands and David did the same. David seemed to be entertained by the husband, so they went into another room to talk.

Ivy and I had a casual conversation until Thanksgiving was brought up. She said that she had just moved here, so she didn't know the place too well. I took this opportunity to invite her to our place to come eat. She gladly accepted. We chatted for a little while longer until we had to head home. 

This is going to turn out amazing I thought.

(Geovana's POV) 

School ended for the break, and I was relieved. I had Tre for Geometry that day so we walk out together. Well, when I mean together I mean me, him, and the few extreme fangirls that won't leave him alone.

"Oh, there goes my ride." Tre says

"Oh ok. Have a safe break." I replied

"You too!" was all I heard from a distance

(A day before Thanksgiving)

I was chilling in my room, scrolling through Instagram, when there was a knock at my bedroom door.

"Come in."

My mother walked into the room. She never really comes in unless she has something important to say. We usually text because I'm too lazy to go downstairs, and she doesn't like to get up too much from the couch due to back pains.

"Let's play a quick guessing game of guess who's coming over for Thanksgiving dinner."

I love playing games like this. My mom always says I'm a kid at heart, and this is one of the reasons why.

"Hmm...Keanu Reeves?"

"Nope"

"Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Nope"

"Then who?"

"The new neighbors! So I want you to be on your best behavior tomorrow."

"Alright"

I really don't care when it comes to new neighbors. Mom always invites new neighbors to have a dinner night with our family, so I'm pretty much used to it. 

She closes the door, and we go back to our regularly scheduled programs until tomorrow.

(The Next Day) 

Ding Dong

"Geovana the neighbors are here! Make yourself presentable!"

I just woke up, so I was a hot mess

"I still need to get ready Mom!"

"Well, you're just going to have to get ready while they're here then!"

I quickly grabbed my clothes and headed to the shower.

~~~~~~~~~

As soon as I opened the door to the bathroom, I heard my mom yell at me to come downstairs so I could meet the new neighbors. I was drying my hair and walking down the stairs when I saw a very familiar person. 

"Geovana I want you to meet the new neighbors. This is Ivy and her husband Rowan. Her son's name here is-"

"Tre..." were the only words I could sputter out right now

"Oh, so you know him?"

"Y-yea we have some classes together."

"Well, why don't you invite him up to your room to talk while us grownups talk and prepare the food."

"O-okay"

I motion for Tre to come up the stairs, and he follows. I sort of shove him into my room and close the door.

"You didn't tell me you were going to come over!"

"I didn't even know I was having a Thanksgiving until last night!"

The both of us went silent for a moment.

"Okaay so what are we supposed to do now?"

"Well, they did send us up here to talk to lets talk."

"About what? I asked

He pondered for a bit, but I knew what he wanted to talk about.

"Let's talk about what happened a month ago."

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"But I want to. I need answers. Why Geovana?"

"Do you really want to know why?"

"Yes, I do."

I took in a deep breath before I spoke.

"I was jealous. I was always known as one of the best dancers at our school. Everyone loved me for it. The day you came along, I was happy because you were a fellow dancer and would understand the struggles. Then people came bashing me for being a bad dancer and were praising you for being a wonderful dancer. I was mad at you for no reason fo I apologize for that first. I was angry because I realized I could never hold a candle to you. You're amazing. That's why I yelled at you; because of my own jealousy.

I looked down because I didn't have it in me to look at him. All of a sudden, I felt arms wrap around me and give me a tight squeeze.

"It's okay. I forgive you."

"You may forgive me, but I don't forgive myself...I think I need to distance myself for a while if that's okay."

"Take all the time you need. Just remember I'm always here to talk"

......

"Kids the food is ready!"

Dinner was normal after that conversation. Soon after Tre and his family left, and I went to my room. 

I hope I can forgive myself to speak to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a Thanksgiving Special based from a U.S perspective. If you do not celebrate Thanksgiving during this time or not at all, just think of this as a casual update, but nothing special. Also one more thing. I didn't use any of his families real name(s) because I don't know their names and I don't want to get into anything personal ya know. I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think! :)


	6. Filled With Emotions

(Tre's POV)

School's back in session, but only for a couple of weeks until Holiday/Christmas Break. I'm actually glad that school is back in session. Ever since I was at Gia's house for Thanksgiving, I for some reason couldn't stop thinking about her and what she said.

You may forgive me, but I don't forgive myself...I think I need to distance myself for a while if that's okay. 

Why would she say this if we were just getting back on good terms at that time I thought.

This was the only thing on my mind for the past week. I was filled with emotions that I didn't even know were inside me for the longest. I was questioning everything that had to do with me moving here to Colorado. Why did we move here? Why did mom have to take her job here? Why am I falling for someone I barely know...

"Mr. De Rego, what are you doing?" Mr. Nelson boomed

"Oh me? I was just thinking about how to fit certain parts of my information for the project to evenly smooth with Geovana's and Rayvionne's part of the project."

I was holding my breath on that because I just said a big fat lie straight to his face.

"Well try to think faster. This project is 40 percent of your grade, and you still have a few assignments missing."

"Yes sir I know. I will get them to you by the end of the week."

"You better. I will stop accepting grades on Friday, and all you will have to bring up your grade is this project."

"I understand sir."

There was a small amount of silence until Rayvionne asked Mr.Nelson a question.

"Mr. Nelson?"

"Yes Ms. Westbay?" 

"Will our grades be affected by our peers in our group?"

I felt as if she was talking about me for some reason.

"Yes, but only a small percentage will affect you."

"I also have a few more questions."

I started to tune her out at this point. When she gets into her academic frenzy, there's no stopping her. I decided to pull out my phone and go through the messages that Gia and I sent over the break. After finding out about us being in a few classes and groups together, I gave her my number at that time whether she liked it or not. Some parts of our projects we needed to collaborate on, and I wasn't going to take a bad grade because she was having a bad attitude. 

After our conversation at her house during the break, I was sending her memes to try and cheer her up and let her know that I was there to talk at any moment. However, all we did was have a VERY long discussion about that situation and kept on sending one another memes in between. We both came to the conclusion that things got blown out of proportion really quickly given how much time we knew each other for before we got into that argument. Even, though we forgave each other, there still feels like there's slight tension in the air...but not from us though.

"Heyy Tre whatcha looking at?"

I felt a person grab onto my shoulders and I tensed up, but I relaxed when I saw that it was Gia.

"Oh, nothing. Just looking at those 'spicy' memes you sent me over the break."

"Hey those memes were indeed spicy and you know it."

"Yea I guess they were" I chuckled

I felt a very slight, but almost unnoticeable blush creep onto my face. Almost unnoticeable...

(Rayvionne's POV)

I saw Tre blush whenever he and Gia were talking. I felt a pang of jealousy whenever I saw this.

What's wrong with me I thought I shouldn't be having feelings I thought

Gia continued to grab onto Tre and touch his arms. My face was getting heated for no reason, so I had to turn away before anyone could question me on it. 

As soon as I calmed myself down, I turned to both the lovebirds and cleared my throat.

"Ahem."

 

This was enough to stop them from whatever they were conversating about and turn their heads towards me.

"Gia can I speak to you about your part of the project for a moment?"

"Yea sure."

We only moved no less than five feet away from Tre, but I needed to speak to her about this.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean 'what are you doing'? I was just talking to Tre."

"That's what I'm talking about! Why are you talking to Tre if you are supposed to be taking a 'break to think?'"

".....Look, a lot happened over this break. Some of this you do know because I texted, but there were other things that I only wanted to keep to myself."

"So what does that mean?" I questioned

"It means we made up, however, we never made it official between each other that we made up."

"So what I'm hearing and seeing is that you both made up, but never truly discussed it?"

"Yes exactly! Wait, what do you mean by you SEE it?"

"I mean it's pretty obvious."

"Well it's not to me so could you tell me what you're getting on?"

"I can tell throughout both your guy's body language that you two have a thing for each other. The way that you find a way to keep touching his arms, and the way that he lets you do it and he blushes whenever you do it."

I wiggle my eyebrows so she doesn't try to act dumb. Her reaction was priceless. Her mouth was wide open. She then she tried contradicting what I was saying by waving her hands frantically back and forth, all with her face looking as red as a tomato.

"T-that's not what I-i was trying t-to get at all I s-swear!"

"What are you guys talking about?" questioned Tre

"I-its nothing! Why don't we get back to our parts of the project, but work alone for the rest of class okay?"

Gia then quickly got back on her work and didn't talk to anyone for the rest of class. 

(Tre's POV)

That was weird I thought

I was actually liking all that was going on between Gia and I. WHta what am I saying!? I haven't even known her for a semester and I'm already falling for her. I've never had this happen so quickly, even with HER. She was something special, but it even took me a while to find my feelings for her. 

Just what type of girl is Gia of she can do this to me I thought. 

"Mr. De Rego, get back to work!" 

"Yes, sir!"

(time skip to lunch)

(Rayvionne's POV)

Lunch finally rolled around and I was grateful. It seems that all the classes I've been to so far are giving out a ridiculous amount of homework, even though we have finals on a few weeks! As long as I don't have to deal with any more annoyance for the rest of the day, I'll be fine.

"Wanna sit in our usual spot if it's not taken?" Suggested Gia

"Yea why not. Why don't you invite Tre over too." 

That last part was meant to be sarcastic, but by the time I turned to actually face Gia, she was running off the small group of fans that still followed him around.

Dammit, what did I just do? I thought

I would think that inviting Tre over would make Gia think about what happened that day, but I guess she somehow got over it. That girl is a rollercoaster full of emotions sometimes. 

She came back not even two minutes with Tre following right behind her. I still feel some type of jealousy, but at the same time I kinda turned into a small fangirl and started shipping them. They both had the same passion, some similar personality traits, and much more.

We sat at a four-seater table. I was sitting right across from Gia, while Tre sat RIGHT.NEXT.TO.HER. I felt a slight instance if jealousy, but it soon faded away when I saw them flirting again. This time, however, it looked cute. It's as if two puppies were first getting to know each other for the first time and everyone was around watching and adoring them, but I was the only one adoring these two puppies. 

I got bored of adoring them and trying to conversate with them after 15 minutes so I used the excuse of I had to go do something for a teacher and left them alone. When I looked back, I could see that both of them were being awkward in their own little ways. I chuckled to myself.

I want to become Cupid in this and try to get them together I thought

(Timeskip to last period)

(Geovana's POV)

Today was the last period of the day: Geometry. I was relieved for two reasons. One was because it was the last thing holding me hostage before I could go home. The other was that I got to see Tre. I don't know why, but I've been wanting to talk to him more lately, and for today this was my last chance. 

Today was a free workday in class, so we kind of got to do what we wanted. I heard my name being called and saw that it was Tre. 

"Wanna work together?"

"Sure why not." 

I tried to keep it casual, but I packed up my stuff and quickly went over to where he was. I was slightly uncomfortable because of the few fangirls and fanboys that were in this class watching our every move, but I soon got used to it. 

I spent the rest of class working and joking with Tre. We both walk out of class together. We split up where the buses and car riders are. We may live in the same neighborhood, but I can't get a ride home. Tre has offered me once for a ride home, but I declined.

"So I guess I better get on the bus" I spoke

"Yea and I think I see my mom's car. See ya later"

I was going in for a high five, but it seemed like he wanted a hug. We were confused on what we wanted to do for about 10 seconds until we decided on a really awkward side hug. I said goodbye once again and left.

I hope no one was watching I thought

(Rayvionne's POV)

I see the two lovebirds walk out together and give each other a hug.

I hope nobody ruins this for them I thought

(Jean's POV)

I can't STAND seeing those two together. They act as if they are buddy-buddy now even though they wouldn't speak to each other a couple of weeks ago! Tre is delusional for her. If I were him, I would try and be with someone like myself. I am one of his biggest fans and would never treat him any types of wrong. Gia is crazy and I'm not. I would make such a perfect girlfriend for him.

I will separate them. Even if I have to use every trick in the book...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT WAS A WHIRLWIND OF EMOTIONS TO WRITE ABOUT! I actually enjoyed writing this chapter though so I hope you guys like it. I will probably be updating later in the week due to finals in high school and college coming up so please be patient. I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think! :)


	7. Confrontations & Cat Fights

(Rayvionne's POV)

Things have been kind of off since we returned from break. Everyone has been running around like chickens without a head so they could study for their midterms; Everyone except for Tre and Gia. They've been flirting so much it's not even funny. At first, it was cute, now it kinda wants to make me throw up every time I see it. My mind is so jumbled when I'm around those two. It makes me feel happy for them that they're finally getting along, but I have SO many questions? When did they make up? Why did they make up? Are they moving too quickly even though they're not dating? How did Gia get over HIM so quickly? What happened over break for this to happen? 

"Rayvionne Westbay?"

"Here" I replied blandly

Today in gym we had a substitute, so we didn't have to do any types of physical activity unless we wanted to. I was contemplating between doing something like shooting baskets or playing badminton but decided against both and went to go sit down with Gia to catch up on things.

"Hey loser you finally decided to come sit with a fabulous person?"

"I'll let you think that you're fabulous Gia"

"I don't need to think Ravioli, I AM fabulous" she stated while aggressively flipping her hair.

"Yea yea whatever" I said while plopping down next to her

"So what do you want to do today? Do you want to do actual P.E. or do you want to sit and be lazy?"

"Well since I already sat down and I know your lazy butt won't do anything, I'll go with the second option."

"Hey, I'm not lazy! Anyways what do you want to talk about"

"I'm actually surprised that you don't want to talk about your boy toy" I teased

"Huh? Boy toy? What and who are you talking about?" Gia asked questionably

"Gia I'm talking about Tre. I know you like him"

"NO I DON'T I SWEAR!" she yelled

By now everyone had her eyes on her, but there was this one girl that was giving her a different stare. I didn't mind it and turned my attention back to Gia.

"You didn't have to yell in my ear you know that right. I'm pretty sure China heard you."

"I'm sorry that's still a sensitive subject for me to talk about." she muttered

"Speaking of Tre, where is he anyway?" I questioned

"Well long story short, I was going to walk to school with him this morning when he texted me and told me he wasn't feeling too well and that he was going to stay home" she replied

"Aww will you survive without your boyfriend"

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!" 

Gia yet again caught the attention of the entire class. I turned around to see if anyone was going to say something when I spotted that same girl that was giving Gia a glare. She was whispering and pointing our way. By this point now though, she was fuming at what Gia had said and started to get up and stomp her way towards us, However, the bell rang and released us to lunch.

(At lunch)

Lunch was quite boring and not entertaining today. I think since Tre wasn't here to give us his ever most sincere smile and personality, things were kind of dull today. I also noticed that Gia wasn't in her normal mood. She seemed to keep to herself most of the day like she didn't want to be bothered. 

"Hey, are you ok? You don't seem like your usual self today."

"Yea I'm fine just a little tired from all the homework I need to catch up on" she answered

"Oh ok. Just remember I'm always here to talk" 

(Geovana's POV)

"Just remember I'm always here to talk" 

I feel like I've heard that somewhere, but I don't remember who told me that. Truth is, I don't even know who I am of what I'm doing anymore. That day on Thanksgiving I told Tre that I needed some time alone to think and forgive and here we are two weeks later and Rayvionne thinks I'm flirting with him or even dating him! 

That day Tre texted me over break, I intended to not read his message, but I accidentally clicked on it. I didn't want to come off as rude and not text him, so I replied. I've actually been regretting that day because I've slowly been accepting him back into my life even though I'm still not ready to forgive him or myself. So why am I doing this? 

"Y-yea I know."

There was silence in the air for a while until I spoke up.

"I can trust you, right? I can tell you anything that's on my mind and you won't get upset at first?"

"Yes, Gia you know I'm always here to listen no matter how cheesy that sounds. You gave me a chance when I moved here from California so why wouldn't I? Tell me what's going on if you feel comfortable telling me"

I opened up my mouth to speak but when I did, I heard my name called by an unfamiliar voice.

"Hey Geovana! I still see you're a piece of garbage dancer"

I looked over to see a girl I've never seen before walk up with who I assumed to be her friends. She looked to be around 5'7" with medium length curly red hair. She may have been tall to me, but her body seemed very toned with every step she took closer to me. She had blinding bright ocean blue eyes to go along with her rectangle like figure. One thing that was very noticeable was a long scar that went from her upper left cheek down to her collarbone.

I turned to Rayvionne "Do you know her?" I asked

"Not a clue who she is. I'm assuming you don't either?"

"No not at all I-"

"If you're going to talk about me at least do it behind my back like everyone else" she insisted

"Okay look, I don't know who you are and why you came over here with your stank attitude, but I would appreciate it if you left thank you very much"

I was about to turn around in my seat until I felt a strong grip on my shoulder.

"You may not know who I am right now, but you will soon. Stay away from Tre or else"

"Look like I said I don't have time for this or your middle school threats so could you just leave me the hell alone!" 

I was starting to get really frustrated with this girl and I think Rayvionne notices. I once again tried to turn around in my seat until I felt a strong grip on my shoulder spin me around. It was that girl again. I saw her raise up her fist to try and punch me, but I dodged it and went behind her. 

She tried to lunge at me but again I dodged it. I was filled to the brim with anger and tried to go after her, but I felt someone hold me back; It was Rayvionne.

"Don't do it. You don't know who she is or what her intentions are."

My mind was clouded with anger for another minute or two until I calmed down. This girl, however, was still filled with anger and was trying to attack me. Luckily her squad was holding her back from doing anything.

"Let's go. I don't want to see you get in trouble." Rayvionne stated

"Yea lets go. I don't have time for childish games." I hissed at the girl 

I grabbed my things and headed to my next class.

(Time skip from lunch to afterschool)

I was practically done with this day for good. From this confrontation to that catfight that happened at lunch and more things to worry about, it was enough for me. I did, however, want to go see Tre since he wasn't feeling well today. Don't get me wrong I still kind of don't want to talk to him, but I had some compassion left to go and check up on him. 

I walked up the porch to his house and rang the doorbell. The door opened quickly to reveal Tre's parents. 

"Why hello Geovana it's so nice to see you" said a beaming Mrs. De Rego

"Hi Mrs. De Rego. Can I come in? It's starting to snow a little outside"

"Why yes you may"

She quickly ushered me inside to escape the cold December weather.

"Did your mom send you over here for something? Mrs. De Rego questioned

"No Ma'am I was going to ask you if I could see Tre. I noticed he wasn't at school today and I wanted to see if he's okay."

"Thank you for taking time out of your day to check on my son. You can go into his room if you'd like, but I ask that you wash your hands first so that you won't get sick."

"Yes Ma'am thank you so much" I cheerfully replied

I washed my hands and found Tre's room fairly quickly

*Knock Knock*

"Come in" was all I heard

"Hey, what's up?' I said casually walking in and shutting the door

"The mold count for today." he said with a stuffy nose.

Tre currently had tissues up his nose and it was kind of funny to look at.

"Haha, you got jokes."

"I always got jokes."

"Not for this to sound rude, but why are you here?"

"I just wanted to see how you were feeling after you texted me today."

We had a casual conversation that lasted about 20 minutes before he asked his next question.

"How was your day at school?"

I didn't want to tell him what really happened, so I tried to come up with a lie.

"Oh, you know just the same old stupid stuff that goes on at school."

There was silence in the air until Tre broke the silence.

"I know you're lying"

"I'm not lying."

"Yes, you are. When you get nervous or are about to tell a lie, you try to crack your knuckles."

This was one of my worst habits and I always hate myself for doing it.

"How do you know?"

"I pick up on things quickly, now tell me what happened. I care about you Gia. I want to help."

I sighed before I told him what happened. I explained everything that happened up until the point that that girl and I almost fought.

Tre took everything into account then asked me this

"Did anything else happen?"

I told him that me and her almost got into a fight and Tre seemed disappointed.

"Look I don't know who she is or what she wants with either of us, so until I go back to school, I don't want you to engage with her. If she approaches you just turn around and walk fast the other way.

I agree to what he says. I saw the time and told him I had to go. I gave him a feel better hug then left to go to my house

(Later that night)

I couldn't stop thinking about what happened today and what Tre told me.

(Tre's POV)

I couldn't stop thinking about what Gia had told me about this girl.

(Both Gia and Tre's POV)

Who are you and what do you want with us?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAND THAT'S A WRAP FOR CHAPTER 7!! So Gia is having some bad blood with the new character. Who is she and what's her plan? Tell me what you think! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and tell me what you think! :)


	8. What Do You Know About Her?

(Tre's POV)

I was finally able to get back to school after trying to fight off this little cold I had. The only bad thing about it was that I was out from school Monday through Thursday. I was able to do some work from home, but I needed to catch up on all most of my work in class. Luckily it was Friday, so I wouldn't get that much more work this week. 

I was currently in Morning advisory with Gia and Rayvionne. I was catching up on work while they were gossiping. I would only engage when they either wanted my opinion or if they changed the topic to something other than gossiping.

"So what do you think?" Gia asked me

"To be honest, I really don't care right now. I kinda just want to focus on getting my work done right now." I stated

"Wow, Tre. What's with the little attitude this morning?"

"I'm not having an attitude Gia, you're just extra sensitive today." I snapped

I do admit I'm a little frustrated today because of how much work I have to finish and the girls' gossip, but it's kind of my fault for constantly engaging. I decided to put my headphones in and block out anything else until the bell rang for 5th period.

..............

*RING RING RIIIIING*

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned around to see who it was. I was Rayvionne.

"Hey you should pack up so we can get to Debate." she said

"Oh shoot you're right let's go."

(In Debate)

Rayvionne and I had 5th-period Debate together, while Gia was by herself in Chemistry. It's fine for all of us right now though. We will all be together in 7th-period English and I will have Gia 8th for Dance. 

Rayvionne and I walked into Debate and took our seats. We had just sat down and gotten settled when I forgot to ask the teacher about our final in this class.

"Oh shii" I whisper-yelled

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot to ask Ms. Darelson about our final for this class! I need to go ask her right now!"

I was about to get up out of my chair when I felt a hand hold mine back.

"There's no need to ask. I was actually for once paying attention this entire week for once and turns out that we don't have any sort of final."

"Thank goodness. I thought I was gonna die from a more homework overload."

"You know you could've just texted me and asked right Tre?" Rayvionne explained

"Yea I know. I just didn't want to bother anyone while I was out."

Today was a free day to catch up on any work in our classes. I was thankful for this and took advantage of it; Well I took advantage of it for all of 15 minutes until Rayvionne kept on trying to talk to me while I had my headphones on.

"What did you say?" I asked while pulling my headphones out of my ears.

"I said did you hear about how Gia almost got into a fight with some girl on Monday with this Girl?"

"Yea I did. Gia came over to my house to check on me and told me what happened. Well, she didn't really tell me at first, I had to get it out of her, but I told her not to engage until I found out who she was."

(Rayvionne's POV)

Wait a minute. Why was Gia at Tre's house? She told me that day that she was tired and frustrated and wanted to go straight home. Was she lying to me or did she just forget? 

"Uh hello" I heard a voice in the distance say

"Ray, you good?" It was Tre's voice 

"Yea I was just thinking about some things." I said blandly

"You sure? Your mood seemed to change really quick after I mentioned Gia"

He mentioned her again I thought

"I said I'm fine" I hissed

I saw him back up as if he was not trying to make me more irritated than I already was. Maybe I wasn't fine. 

"Ms. Sullen, why are you late again?" I heard the teacher yell across to a student

"I have my reasons" 

I've heard that voice before. I turned toward the direction that the voice was coming from, and was shocked to see who it was.

"Tre Tre Tre TRe TrE TRE TRE!!!" I frantically whisper-yelled while trying to get his attention while also trying not to make a scene.

"What!?"

"That's her!" I whisper-yelled again

"Who's 'her'?" he asked 

"That's the girl that tried to start a fight with Gia!"

He seemed to be either checking her out or trying to see what she looks like since we are sitting in the back half of the class where the lights are off.

"I feel like I know her from one of my classes, but I could just be imagining it, but I know for sure I have seen her around school before."

Tre and I continued to watch her argue with the teacher about why she was late to class. About 5 minutes later, the heated argument between a student and a teacher finally ended. 

"Whatever" was all I heard before the teacher interrupted her from her actions

"Excuse me but you can't sit at that table."

"Why not" she fumed

"One because you were late to class and two because that table is full"

"I could just pull up a chair" she replied with a LOT of sass in her tone.

"Would you like me to call the principal down here because you don't want to cooperate?"

There was silence on both ends.

"That's what I thought. Now go sit over at..." she pondered for a bit before finally deciding "that table."

She had pointed at the table Tre and I were sitting at. I tried to look to see if there was anyone else sitting at our table, but nope it was just us two.

She replied with an okay that was a little too happy for this situation she was in. She proceeded to head to our table and plop down right next to Tre. 

That's a little weird I thought. 

It was the way she sat down next to Tre and scooted her chair more close to him that I realized: She was one of his superfans. Either that or she just had a plain crush on him, but I'm going with the first option based on her actions.

(Jean's POV)

I know her. That's the girl who was holding back Gia when I tried to fight her. I wish she never did that. That would've given me the chance to rip out her hair. I wouldn't have even cared if I got kicked out. Mommy and Daddy would've just sent me to another private school that's most likely WAY better than this dump of a private school. I was planning to leave this school, but once I got word of THE Tre De Rego was coming to our school, I was not going to give up this opportunity to get him to be my forever lover. However, there were two specific people getting in my way...

" So anything new happen in your life while you were out sick?" I heard that stupid girl ask.

I gave her a glare, but I don't think she noticed.

(Rayvionne's POV)

I saw that that girl keep on giving me glares every time I would talk to Tre. I understood that she was obsessed with him and all, but I don't understand why she would be mad at me. I've literally done nothing to her and didn't know about her existence until early this week!

"This is weird" I mumble

"What's weird?" Tre asked

Damn I thought I said that in my head I thought

Tre seemed to look confused about this and looked at everyone at the table. 

"H-how I'm not getting any service in here. Usually, I have full bars. I'm gonna try to go in the hallway to see if I can get better service" I stated

He just shrugged it off and went back to work. 

I got up from my seat and went to ask the teacher if I could "use the restroom". When I was getting up, I could hear the trial and error of that girl trying to flirt with Tre. I started to snicker to myself for no reason. As I finally left the classroom, I felt daggers shooting me from behind. I turned to see who it was, and I found that girl staring at me.

Instead of actually using the restroom, I decided to text Gia about the situation.

(Geovana's POV)

Physics is literally going to kill me on this midterm I thought

*BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ*

(Text from Ravioli ): HEY I GOT SOME TEA TO SPILL!!!

(Message to Ravioli): GIRL SPILL THE TEA RN! I'm tired of studying anyways. What do you know about her?

(Text from Ravioli ): It's kind of a long story but that girl that tried to fight you earlier this week is in Tre and I's Debate class and we never knew?!?!

(Message from Ravioli ): WTF that's insane! Tell me more about it in Gym!

I put my phone down and continued to do my studies for finals all while this new information was fresh on my mind.

(Timeskip to P.E)

I was really anxious to see Rayvionne to see what she was going to tell me. Was it good? Was it bad? Did anything like on Monday happen? Guess I'll find out right now.

"RAAAAYVIONNEE" I said while I tried to tackle her but failed and face planted into the gym floor 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" was all I heard out of her.

"Can you at least help me up?"

"Nope!" she said while popping the P

"Why Nottt?!?" I whined

"One because you need to learn to help yourself when you do this to yourself and two... It's hilarious watching you be a walking epic fail Vine" she snickered

"You're cruel!" I said pointing a finger at her.

"Yea I know" she replied while giving her hand out to help me up.

We start out the workout for today and Rayvionne explains everything that happened while She was in Debate.

"Dude that's literally insane! Nobody else noticed this except for you and Tre?" I asked

"Yep! Also, she kept on glaring at me while I was just trying to have a casual conversation with him!"

At this point, I didn't know what to say. I soon, however, found something to say.

"So what I've got from this is that she's a superfan of Tre and is mad at us for no reason?"

"Yea basically. Oh, and when I was leaving to text you, I could hear her trying to flirt with Tre and it sounded like Tre was uncomfortable."

(Jean's POV)

Are they seriously talking about me when I'm not even 15 feet from them! I thought 

I was outraged right now. I started stomping over to them and pulled on Gia's friends' arm.

"Are you serious!? I'm not even that far from you and you have the nerve to talk shit about me!!" I screamed

Gia seemed to be trying to come up with some sort of excuse about what they were talking about, but Rayvionne was straightforward with me.

(Geovana's POV)

"Okay, first of all, we weren't talking shit about you, I was just telling a story and you happened to be in it. Second of all, we don't even know who you are or what you want with us. Yes, you may have been mentioned in this conversation, but it's not like you would do anything about it anyways." I heard Rayvionne yell back.

Somehow only a few people were paying attention to what was going on right now. I look over to see if the coach noticed, but he was on his phone!

"Well, all you need to know is that my name is Jean and-"

"Hey Jean, what's up? You seem frustrated." It looked like her friend. She had similar features to Jean, but she had brown hair and brown eyes. The more noticeable thing about her was that she was VERY toned compared to this Jean girl.

"Yea. These two losers are talking about me for no reason and it's upsetting me" she pouts.

"As I said we weren't doing anything so could you please tell your friend to stop overreacting! "

There was constant bickering between all three girls and I just watched. This went on like this for the next minute or so until I saw something I never thought I would see.

"Give me this" was all I heard from Jean before she pulled the 18 lbs (8 kg) Kettlebell from her friend's hand and tried to hit Rayvionne in the head with it. I didn't know what to do, but my body did. After Rayvionne dodged the Kettlebell, I went to go stop Jean from trying to hit her again. I grabbed her wrist and tried to pry it out of her hand, but she kicked my knee and pushed me to the ground. I hit the ground with a hard THUD and managed to hit my head in the process.

I was starting to fade in and out of consciousness but I felt a big hand shake my shoulder to get me to pay attention.

"Evans get up Now!!!" He boomed

"All of you stay put while I escort these ladies to the principal's office"

What what!? I turned to Rayvionne while we were walking over.

"What happened?"

"Well while you were half dead on the floor, Jean, the other chick and I started throwing punches at each other and coach noticed, so he broke up the fight and then got you to get up and now we're all walking to the front office."

It took us a couple of minutes to get to the principal's office since the school was huge. We were dropped off in the principal's office, and we were all sending each other death glares while waiting to get talked to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAND THAT'S A WRAP FOR CHAPTER 8!!! Also btw ya girl finished her college classes for the semester!! Now I have to somehow get through high school midterms to finish for the break. Besides that, Gia and Rayvionne seem to be in a little bit of a predicament right now. What do you think will happen? Will Tre find out? Will they get a severe punishment? Find out when I update the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed and tell me what you think! : )


	9. Why Am I So Upset?

(Geovana's POV) 

Everyone was bickering and yelling in each other's faces, and it was honestly making me upset and get more of a headache than I already had. Even Rayvionne was fighting with the two other girls which is somewhat unlike her. She usually has a calm and warming personality, but if you really make her mad, there's no way of stopping her or trying to convince her to stop. 

"All I'm trying to say is you started this out of nothing!" Rayvionne screamed

"Well if you weren't talking about me, then we wouldn't BE in this situation!" barked Jean 

It was going on like this for some more minutes and I couldn't take it anymore. 

"Hey, can you guys for real shut up! You guys are giving more of a headache that you guys already caused!"

There was silence in the room while everyone was looking at me. Rayvionne stayed quiet a little bit longer while Jean and her friend started yelling at me.

"You're one to talk Gia! You're the one who started all this!"

"How in the world did I start this!? I didn't even know who you were until you came to ME!"

"Okay everyone quit yelling right this instant before you all get expelled!" the principal boomed

Everyone fell silent because they knew they didn't want to suffer that major consequence. 

"Now then" the principal stated calmly "let us try to figure out what the situation is."

Everyone opened their mouth to try to speak and tell their side of the story, but the principal held up his hand in a manner to say 'please be quiet so I can finish'.

"I want to speak to each one of you individually, so if I can have Rebecca Light stay in here then you all can come in when I call your name."

All three of us walked out of the office and sat in the chairs right outside the room. I looked over to Rayvionne and it seemed as if she was deep in thought, so I didn't bother her. 

One by one, we all got called into the office to explain our stories. There could be yelling heard, but only slightly before we could hear the principal calm down each person when they would get upset.

I was the last to get called to go in and tell my part of the story, however, it was up to the part where I hit my head and was fading in and out of consciousness. The principal took note of this then called everyone back into the room.

"So now that I've heard everyone's stories, I wanted to tell you all that the stories seemed to be one-sided to either friend group. I, for now, will let you all go with a warning. I will look over the footage from the incident that happened today in the gym and call you each individually back. However, this will be after the break so you can have a chance to study and take your finals."

I breathed a sigh of relief and so did the other girls. I don't think I could get into any more trouble after getting caught skipping. 

*RING RING* 

"Ah, it seems that is the bell. You are all released, but remember that your actions have consequences!"

We all got up and Jean and her friend went their separate ways, as did Rayvionne and I. 

I turned to look at Rayvionne, but it seemed that she was again lost in her thoughts. I still decided to try to talk to her.

"Hey Ravioli, I know I wouldn't ask again, but can we pleaaase order some food?"

It took her a moment to respond, but she eventually did.

"Actually, I want to go home. I just don't feel I'm in my right state of mind."

"O-oh O-ok" I slightly stammered 

"I'm sorry. Maybe next time" she mumbled and she turned the other direction and walked away.

(Rayvionne's POV)

I just want to be alone I thought This whole fight was literally over a boy! 

I was fuming for no reason at this point. Luckily, Gia wasn't around or else she would have constantly asked me what's wrong. If I had to be honest, I don't think Gia should've defended me. I could have been fine on my own. I know I have some anger towards Gia right now, but I really don't have a reason to be mad. So why am I so upset? I have no reason why, and this is one of the reasons I want to go home. I want to think about what happened today. The other reason is to get away from all this drama! I can't handle it right now.

(Message to Mom): Hey mom can you come to pick me up? I don't feel good and I feel like I'm going to throw up any minute.

(Text from Mom): Oh noooo! Let me put on my shoes and I'll be there in 15 to 20 minutes. Sit close by the office so I can sign you out

I proceeded to walk back towards the office and wait for my mom. Nobody seemed to notice that I was there until my mom signed me out.

(Geovana's POV)

I walked over to where Tre, Ray, and I usually sit. I saw that Tre was already there, so at least I wouldn't be eating alone.

"Hey what's up?" I said plopping down with my food and belongings

"Well...currently the ceiling since we're sitting inside due to it being super cold today."

As usual, we had our normal conversation for about 3 minutes until...

"Hey, where's Ray? Is she not getting lunch right now?"

"Yea she is getting lunch. The line must be really long today..."

"You're lying. I can hear your knuckles cracking under the table."

"How could you hear that over all this noise" I pouted

"I have very sharp ears" he said while pointing to his ears

"Well...she left and I only might have a clue as to why."

"What happened?" he begged "I want to know not for gossip but because we're all friends and I care about you guys a lot."

"While we were in Gym, that girl, which I found out her name is Jean, started a fight with Rayvionne and I and weallwenttotheprincipalsoffice." I said all too fast 

"You WENT to the principal's office? Did you get in trouble? Did Rayvionne get suspended?"

"No, we didn't get in trouble, we just got a warning and no, Rayvionne didn't get suspended. She just went home because she didn't feel in her state of mind or something like that"

"I still can't believe that you guys engaged in that stuff" he growled lowly

I was taken aback by this action and didn't know what to do.

"Hey Tre can I ask you a quick question?" some kid asked

"What do you want? I'm busy doing things!" he snapped

"Woah okay I'll go ask someone else." he said backing up with both hands in the air

"What was that about?"

"It was nothing"

(Tre's POV)

It was actually something. What Gia told me. I wasn't there to protect them; to see how I could solve this. I want to be there for both of them since I've grown so close to both of them, especially Gia. She didn't tell me what it was about specifically, but I was mentioned a little bit. I just want to figure out all of this and stop all of this drama so we can all be chill again.

There was pure silence for the rest of lunch until he headed to English walking in more awkward silence.

(Geovana's POV) 

I didn't talk to Tre for all of English because I wanted to give him his space for now and I needed to get 2 more assignments done since I just finished my final and I need to bring my grade up past an 85. Luckily, I got all my work finished and the teacher said that it would be more than likely that I will pass the semester with an even 85 or higher.

Thank goodness I thought I won't get in trouble with mom and dad... well more mom.

*RING RING* 

"Have a fantastic break my lovely students! BE FREEE!" I heard the teacher say as I walked out of English and to Dance.

(In Dance Class)

"There is no final in this class as most of you may already know, so you can just hang out or practice some freestyle since this is the last class for finals before break."

I was going to pull out my phone to watch some Youtube videos when I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

"Hey, can we talk for a second?" Tre asked

"Yea what's up?" I replied

"Well, first I wanted to apologize for the attitude earlier. I was just a little grumpy because I took a hard final. Also, I want to see you freestyle. I've never seen you besides the first day I came here so let's go dance" He said while holding his hand out for me to take to get up

"Well, I do accept your apology and second you better not make fun of me." I said while getting up

"I promise I won't" he joked while giving me a certain smile

(A/N: That face Spongebob gave Squidward when he said 'you like Krabby Patties don't you Squidward?')

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ugh, I can't do it!" I screamed at no one particularly

"You've almost got it just practice it a couple more times" Tre encouraged me

Right now I was attempting to do a straddle turned back tuck with two back handsprings.

I practiced it a few more times, but now I was having trouble sticking the landing.

"That's it I give up!"

"Just try it one more time." Tre said while putting a hand on my shoulder

My face started to heat up for some reason and I went to try it one more time. This time I actually stuck the landing and did everything perfectly!

"Dude you got it!" he said while giving me a high five

"Thanks. I really needed that push" I said

I went to go in to give him a hug and he let me. We hugged for a lot longer than those awkward side hugs we usually gave each other. I felt like this was comfortable for me until

*RING RING RIIING*

"Have a great winter break everyone" The teacher shouted as everyone left the room.

"Wanna walk home?" Tre asked 

"As long as it's not too cold yea" I replied

(Timeskip to walk in the cold)

(Tre's POV)

Even though Gia and I's commute to walk home was no more than a five-minute walk, we were trying to get home faster because it was starting to snow.

"Today was an eventful day" I stated while slightly shivering

"Yea. That stuff that happened in Gym really has me shaken up."

She mentioned it again. Something I couldn't help with.

She kept rambling about it and it was making me pissed. My fist was starting to ball up and I snapped.

"What are you obsessed with that moment or something. Think of something or someone else for once!"

I didn't know what I just said and I left both of us speechless. I stormed off to my house since I was right in front of Gia's house. I opened the door with my key and slammed the front door closed.

"Tre is that you?" I heard my mom say

"Yea so what?" I spat back 

"Trevian I don't know where this attitude came from, but you better knock it off right now before I donate all of your Christmas presents!"

"I don't care! Do what you want!" I screamed

I knew I was going to regret that later.

I slammed my door to my room shut, took off my shoes, and threw myself onto my bed and just layed there.

(Later that night)

I didn't come out of my room for the rest of the night. I layed in the same position for hours; replaying every event that happened today. Gia kept coming into my mind every time.

Why do I keep thinking about her I thought Am I started to like her? No that can't be.

But it was. I would gush all the time around her. I would get a little bit nervous around her. When she would give me hugs and high fives, it made my mood brighten up a little bit more. She would bring light into any bad situation...

"I think I do like Gia." I whispered to myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP FOR CHAPTER 9!!! So a lot was going on in this chapter and it seems that Tre is starting to acknowledge his feelings for Gia. How to do think Gia will respond to this if the time ever comes? I hoped you enjoyed and tell me what you think! :)


	10. What's Your Problem?

(Geovana's POV)

There was so much going on in my little social life, I barely had enough time to think about anything. However, I was remembering everything that happened this past week during finals. Everything was almost slipping my mind, but there was one incident that made me think about Rayvionne and when she started to "act differently." It was when we had our final for history...

(Flashback to U.S. History)

"Everyone if you haven't submitted your projects please do so in the next five minutes. If you don't, you will get a zero for your final."

Tre and I were STILL waiting on Rayvionne to put in her part of the project. She had all this semester to do it, and here we are waiting for her. I don't know what her problem is. Ever since we came back from break and had that little fight we had with that girl at lunch that one day, she's been acting weirder by the day.

"Tre can you talk to Rayvionne. If I do it, it's not going to be pretty" I requested  

"Yea sure" he replied

(Tre's POV)

"Hey Ray, can you please turn in your part of the project, it's not only your grade, but it's also Gia and I's grade too." 

"Dude don't rush me I'm almost done" she muttered

"Uh yeah, I'm going to rush you! This is due in" I looked at the clock on the wall "three minutes! So I'm asking nicely to please hurry up!"

She slammed her fist on the table, but luckily no one noticed.

"Ok I just put my part in.Happy now?" she spat

"Dude what's your problem? What's with this attitude?"

"It's none of your business. Just leave me alone alright!"

"Whatever. Text me when you get the stick out of your ass." I said while walking away

I walked back over to Gia, and I felt her mood change when I walked over there. 

"What happened?" she asked

"All I'm going to say right now is don't go over there right now. She's having an attitude, and I think it might have rubbed off on me." 

"As long as she turned in her part of the project. I'm just letting her cool off. I don't know what her deal is right now." Gia said almost a little too loudly

(Rayvionne's POV)

   "I don't know what her deal is right now."  

If they would only pay attention to anyone but themselves right now, then they would know what my 'deal' is.

 I feel like, no I KNOW that they are leaving me out of activities that we usually all do together. We had plans to go Ice skating then go to the arcade, but they both canceled on me. Gia said that she had a family emergency. I didn't believe this, so I called her mom. I called Gia's mom to see if it was true, she said it was, but I didn't believe it. I think that they just wanted to hang out by themselves. If they wanted to hang out alone they could've just told me straight to my face, and I would've been fine. 

I've also noticed that they've been hugging a little more than usual. I think that they're dating, but when I ask anyone else if they think so too, they just say that they're 'building up their friendship again after their fight.' I feel that no one listens to me or believes me anymore. I feel like I'm going insane.

Ever since that Ice skating incident, I really haven't been hanging out with them as much. Every time they ask me to hang out, I say I'm either busy or not feeling good. I don't know what's wrong with me. While they were possibly hanging out or not, I was laying in my bed thinking about how much happier I was in California. It wasn't as cold as it is here in Colorado, and I felt that I had more true friends. I remember my first crush. We would always flirt, but we never outed those true feelings for each other. We both acknowledged it, but never did anything about it. I still have very deep feelings for him four years later. 

"Ray, what the hell is this?"

I looked over to the voice to see a VERY pissed Gia.

"Dude what is this!? It's like you didn't even care while you did your part."

"I really didn't. Now can you please leave me alone. I did what I had to do."

(Geovana's POV)

I didn't even know what to say at this point. I was flabbergasted. She's been acting really weird since we came back from break. I've tried confronting her about it, but she just gets angry and tries to change the topic. I feel like I'm losing my best friend. This is worse than what happened last year...

"You know what, I can't do this right now." I snapped

I quickly stomped over to Mr.Nelson's desk.

"Yes Geovana how can I help you?"

"Rayvionne is being uncooperative in our final project and didn't follow the rubric properly."

"Well I do understand your predicament, I cannot make her do anything about this, but I will talk to her right now so we can figure this out. Rayvionne please come over here for a moment."

There were oohs and ahhs coming from everyone, but I just wanted to get this done and over with.

"Yes, Mr.Nelson?"

"So I've been hearing that you've been uncooperative in your final project. Care to explain?"

"Well, I've just been having a rough time getting this done due to some issues, so I didn't have time to formally follow the rubric."

I can't believe what I'm hearing right now. 

"So now that I've gotten both sides of the story, I've decided that Rayvionne's part of the project will not affect on yours and Trevian's grade."

I could see the anger flow through her body right now, but no one else seemed to notice.

"If this is going to happen, can I at least request not to work with Tre and Gia next semester?"

I wasn't really surprised by this at all. Her attitude and personality have really changed, and I don't know what to do.

"I will think about it" Mr. Nelson spoke

We got through the rest of our U.S. History final, but just barely. Everything else was a blur after that. Rayvionne didn't sit with us at lunch, and I found out through other kids in our grade that she went home.

The bell finally released us to go home, and Tre and I walked out of Geometry.

"I really want to talk to her" I said to Tre 

"I do too. I want to know what's going on." he murmured 

"I have an idea, but you're going to have to lie for it to work."

"I'm okay with that. I just want our old Ray back."

"We're going to go on the bus she rides home and we're going to her house to talk to her."

We both agreed that we could get in huge trouble, but we came up with the excuse of afterschool tutoring for finals, so we wouldn't get caught. Rayvionne lives about 15 minutes by car from the school, so we were going to have to take the bus back.

(Tre's POV)

I've never done anything like this before, but I like it. Gia has me more energized than any performance I've done in a while. 

We finally made it to Rayvionne's house and it is HUGE

We both walk up to the door and ring the doorbell

"Hello Gia and..."

"My name's Tre" I said holding my hand out to shake.

"Oh, nice to meet you. I feel as if I've heard that name before" she said pondering for a bit.

"What brought you two here?" she asked nicely

Gia finally spoke up. "We were wondering if we could speak to Rayvionne?"

"Oh I'm sorry dear, but Rayvionne isn't feeling too well. She's taking a nap, so I wouldn't bother her."

"Please, Mrs. Westbay? It's very important!" Gia begged 

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait until Monday, or just text her if it's that important."

She closed the door and I admitted defeat. But, there was one girl who wouldn't give up, and she was standing right next to me.

"I know which window is her room, let's go that way" she started to make her way over there, but I grabbed her hand

"Dude no are you crazy!? We'll get caught!"

"Trust me It'll be fine. Also could you um.." she motioned towards me holding her hand.

"Oh right sorry" I said quickly pulling my hand away, while a blush crept onto my face.

We made it to what I was told was Rayvione's room. It was pitch black, except for a small light from what seemed like a phone. Gia started to tap on the glass like a madman, and I lightly hit her arm.

"Uh, do you want all of Colorado to hear us?"

"No, but I think I got her attention" she replied

We saw a figure get up out of the bed, and walk over to the window. Since the window was really high, you could only see hour heads.

"Hey Rayvionne we want to talk" Gia yelled

Rayvionne looked through the window and we saw her gasp. Her yelling was slightly muffled by the glass, but we could hear her yelling for her mom.

"Gia we're going right now!" I stated and grabbed her hand and ran off the property. We didn't stop until we made it to the nearest bus stop.

"Could you *pant* and least *pant* have stopped once? *pant*"

"I was not trying to get caught" I spoke

"Dude how are you *pant* not out of breath? *pant*"

"The bigger question is why are you? Aren't you in gym?"

"I don't run in gym. I'll do anything else besides that."

I chuckled at this.

How adorable I thought 

Wait what!?

(Later that night)

(Geovana's POV)

Needless to say, I got a VERY  angry text from Rayvionne. I tried to explain why we went over there, but she wouldn't listen. All Tre and I were trying to do is help her with whatever is going on. We wanted our friend back. We wanted her to be included, but she kept pushing herself away. We just wanted to cheer her up is all.

We argued both over text and over the phone for a few hours. Eventually, we both just apologized for our actions, even if we didn't mean it. We wanted to try and work it out on Monday, and that's what we intended to do.

(Flashback End)  

(Timeskip To Winter Break, 2 Days Before Christmas Eve)

(Geovana's Mom's POV)

I want to do something for Christmas, but I want Gia to have all of her friends over for it. However, I know that Gia and Rayvionne are going through something, but that's why I want them to come all together.

"HunBun, have you seen my phone?" I asked

"Try checking the sheets."

I went upstairs and went through my sheets to find my phone. A minute later, I finally found it. I dialed one certain number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ivy it's me, Rose. Can you hold on a sec while I try to get Leilani on a conference call?"

"Yea that's fine"

It took a while for her to pick up, but she eventually did.

"Hello?"

"Hey Leilani hold on a second"

Conference Call

"Everyone here?"

"Yes" they both said

"Ok. So I've been noticing that the kids have been having a little tension between each other..."

"Yea I've noticed that too. Rayvionne has been acting unlike herself since she went back to school. I think the three of them are having some type of fallout." Leilani spoke

"Which brings me to this: If you guys are okay with it, would you mind spending the night here on Christmas Eve? You could bring all the presents and everything! I'm doing this more for the kids. I want them to try and bond and figure things out, especially Gia and Rayvionne. What do you guys think?"

I think it's a great idea! We should go ahead and do this. While all the kids are together, we can bond too, as can our husbands" Ivy said

"I don't disagree. What time should we show up?"

(Christmas Eve)  
(Rayvionne's Mom's POV)

I had already told Rayvionne about our plans to go to Rose's. Let's just say she wasn't too ecstatic about it. She still isn't as we're driving there.

"Are you excited to see Gia and Tre?" I asked

..........

"You can't hate me forever you know"

"Maybe I will. Mom I told you I didn't want to go."

"Well, you don't have an opinion in this. I actually wanted to go because unlike you three, Ivy, Rose, and I know how to act."

..........

"Look just make me one promise" I slightly pleaded

"What's the promise?" She muttered

"Promise me you won't do anything you might regret?"

"I'll try not to"

"I'll take what I can get" I muttered

(At the Evan's Residence)  
(Rayvionne's POV)

I really don't want to be here right now. I don't want to deal with this BS. I can deal with Tre somewhat, but not so much Gia. After all that has gone on these past couple of weeks, I really can't stand to be around her like that.

"Hi Rayvionne long time no see"

"Heh, Hi Mrs.Evans. How have you been?"

"I've been great thank you for asking. How have you been?"

"I've been great actually!" I said while the little white lies ran past my teeth and out my mouth.

"Oh I forgot to say but I got you something to wear tonight!" She beamed

She went into the other room and came back out with...A GIRAFFE ONESIE!?!

"I thought that all you kids should wear onesies to keep warm and have a little fun. I expect you to wear this, so there's no getting out of this." She said with an all-too-creepy smile.

"T-thank you! I-I'll go put it on right now!"

I ran up the stairs and into the bathroom to change into the onesie. I came out and I felt like a complete idiot.

"Rayvionne you can go into Gia's room. They're both waiting for you!"

I really didn't want to, but I don't think I had a choice in the matter. I slowly went up to Gia's door and turned the knob. When I walked in, I saw a panda and a pink bunny on the bed conversating.

"Gia you made it!" Said Tre the Panda

"Yea I did" I said laughing nervously

"Come sit in the bed with us, we were just talking."

"I think I'll sit on the floor"

I looked over to the pink bunny onesie (which looked like the Christmas Story onesie) and saw a somewhat upset Gia.

We all sat in awkward silence for what seemed like an eternity until Tre decided to lighten up the mood by doing some wacky Christmas dance for us.

(3 hours later)

"Oh my god, Tre please stop you're killing me!" Gia screamed

Tre was currently tickling Gia to try and get some weird secret out of her. It was making me pissed, and I think he noticed.

"Hey Ray, everything good?"

"Yea I'm fine"

I wasn't fine.

"Rayvionne c'mon tell us" Gia said in a calm voice.

I wasn't calm.

"I SAID I'M FINE! JUST LEAVE ME BE. CONTINUE WHAT YOU WERE DOING!"

There was silence floating in the air, until the person I didn't think would say anything did.

"Dude what's your issue!? Why are you acting like this?" Tre snapped

"You want to know what my problem is?" I spat

"MY 'ISSUE' IS THAT I'M JEALOUS ALRIGHT!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAND THAT'S A WRAP FOR CHAPTER 10!! My oh my do we have all this bad blood and teenage hormones flying all over the place. Rayvionne admits that's she's jealous, but what exactly is she jealous of? I know what it is, but you guys will have to wait a little longer. I'm sorry I just love to keep the suspense. Another thing to note, this last scene is taking place on Christmas Eve, so like last time if you don't celebrate this holiday, just imagine it as the holiday that you celebrate. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and tell me what you think! :)


	11. Blocked For Now And Maybe Forever

(Rayvionne's POV)

"MY 'ISSUE' IS THAT I'M JEALOUS ALRIGHT!!"

Shocked expressions were plastered on everyone's faces. I didn't even know what to say at this moment. I felt like I was upset for no reason, but I knew I was upset for a reason.

"What's with all the noise upstairs!?!"

"Nothing mom!" Gia yelled to her mother

"You obviously know it's something" I spat "so why don't you just tell her?"

"I'm not telling her. Look, I'm not the only one trying to figure out what's going on here. Tre is also trying to find out what's wrong with you too.

I looked over to see Tre looking down at the floor with a saddened expression on his face.

"We've both felt that something's been off ever since we came back from Thanksgiving. Even after that ice skating thing we had planned, that's when we really noticed that something was up. Remember YOU'RE the one who's having the attitude YOU'RE the one that's ditching us on almost everything we plan, and YOU'RE the one that's blaming us for everything! Remember who your true friends are Ray! All we're trying to do is help, so why don't you just tell us why you're jealous so we can get this done and over with."

"See this is exactly the reason why! 'Let's get this done and over with?!' You don't even seem like you care anymore! Seems like all you care about is Tre. Ever since he came here, your attitude's been totally different. It's like I don't even know if you're the same person that I knew not even a few months ago."

Silence hung in the air for what seemed like almost eternity. We all didn't look at each other, but we know there was a lot of tension in the air. It felt like forever until I finally heard a noise. It sounded like a sob. I looked up to see Gia.

"All we wanted to do was help." She sobbed 

"There you go playing the victim as always"

"Damn can you stop with the insults for two minutes! All she was trying to do was help YOU out. She actually cares about YOU, and all you're doing is being a total bitch to her!" Tre spoke

"You're one to talk. Always walking with her like she's your owner and your her puppy. It's sickening to see this ALL.THE.DAMN.TIME. Did you even ask me how I felt? No, you didn't."

That seemed to shut him up pretty quickly, but I wasn't done yet.

"You didn't think I would notice all this lovey-dovey shit?! Well, I did. I'm tired of this! Gia do you not remember what happened with your ex from freshman year! He" I said pointing to Tre "may not do what he did then, but it's going to hurt more emotionally than physically this time!"

She continued to sob while Tre was attempting to comfort her. I couldn't stand them, especially her anymore.

"I can't take this anymore. Fuck you guys!"

I stormed out of the room and went downstairs to the living room. It was very evident that I was mad, so all the adults were asking me what's wrong. I didn't pay attention to them. I made my way to the Christmas tree to find Gia's present. I picked it up and did what I had to do; I threw her present in the burning fireplace.

"Rayvionne why did you do that! You do know who gift that is... Right?"

"Yeah, I realized who's gift that was. And the bitch doesn't deserve it either!" I screamed as I stormed out of the living room and out into the Colorado cold.

As I stepped out into the below freezing temperature, I had just realized what I'd done. I knew I was angry at the moment, but she didn't deserve what I just did to her gift. It was a custom-made necklace with a matching bracelet from Kendra Scott engraved with the date we met... The day that we became best friends.

Why am I having instant regrets? I thought 

"Rayvionne Jacklyn Westbay what the hell was that about!?" My mother screamed at me

"It's none of your damn business!" I spat back

I heard the four slam to the house, but I didn't bother looking over to see who it was. 

"Leilani, we need to talk NOW"

It was Mrs.Evans voice.

"I'm going to the car, I don't have time for this" I stated while stomping to the car. As I was closing the door to the far, all I heard was:

"Are you going to stand there and act like your daughter didn't just call my daughter a bitch!"

I slammed the door shut, and waited for what seemed like an eternity until my mom came into the car. Her eyes seemed slightly puffy and she had an angry aura surrounding her. She started speeding all the way down to our house, and I was petrified for my life. 

We finally arrived at our house after a completely silent car ride. We both got out the car and entered the house. I wish I didn't. As soon as the door closed, my mother started yelling at me.

"You never know how to control yourself, do you? You messed up everything between our families and it's all your fault!"

"M-mom I didn't mean to do it I swear!"

I think she may have had a little too much to drink earlier. My mom isn't one to drink heavily, but she likes to have a drink everyone 4 or 5 months or so. Usually, there is no reasoning when she gets like this, so I just go to my room until she calms down. 

I started to make my way to my room, still hearing my mom yelling at me. I closed the door and locked it. I was still full from before we left to the Evan's house. I threw myself on the bed and cried myself to sleep...

(Geovana's POV)

I was upset, and I felt that I deserve to be right now. I was sobbing into Tre's shoulder while he rubbed my back trying to calm me down. My mom had told me about everything that happened when she went downstairs and I about lost it. I was in hysterics. I lost my best friend and I couldn't get her back right now. 

"Gia please calm down. I actually truly do know what you are going through. Please stop crying Gia. It will all be fine." He said trying to reassure me

"H-how do you know?" I sniffled 

"Trust me I know"

I somehow managed to stop crying soon after he said that. 

We stayed the way we were for a little while longer until Tre started to speak again.

"You know now that I'm thinking about it, if Ray was a true friend to you, she wouldn't have gotten angry and did what she did."

"I think she is a true friend though" I mumbled 

"Then why did she burn your Christmas present?"

I honestly didn't know why. Tre is right in a way. If she was my friend, she wouldn't have done that...right.

Tears started to stain the back of my eyes and before I knew it, I was balling my eyes out again. This time, however, I cried myself to sleep. Right before I faded into slumber, I felt a slightly wet substance touch my forehead for a second before being removed...

(Time skip to about a week and some days later. Skipping new years)

(Rayvionne's POV)

Its been over a week since the Christmas incident. I blocked Gia and Tre on every social media platform and deleter their phone numbers. They are blocked for now and maybe forever at this point. Lately, Gia has been trying everything in her will to try and talk to me, but I'm not letting it happen whatsoever.

My mom thought in order to blow off some steam, she would take me to the mall to just walk around. I wanted to go but didn't at the same time since that is where Gia and I have had most of our memories. I ended up deciding to go.

I have seen Gia on outing trips like to the store, but would completely ignore her when she tried to talk to me.

"I'm gonna sit in the food court for now. You can go and shop on your own for now. I'll text you so we can meet up." 

"Alright, mom. Thanks for doing this."

"No problem!" I heard her yell as I took off.

I walked into American Eagle to go find me some new clothes. As I walked in I saw her, and she saw me. I turned on my heel to quickly leave, but she caught up to me.

"Rayvionne don't you dare leave!"

"Why shouldn't I?" I spat 

"Cause I just have one question to ask you and that's it." 

"You have one question and that's it!" I hissed

Silence hung in the air for eternity until she found the courage to speak up.

"Why are you jealous of Tre and I?"

This almost made me lose my temper, but I kept it under control.

"You really want to know why?"

She shook her head to indicate yes.

I pulled her in close to where her year was ever so close to my mouth.

"Because Tre was originally mine's"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP FOR CHAPTER 11! My oh my do we have some.....things going on here. What does Rayvionne mean by saying 'Tre was originally mine's?' Tell me what you think! Also Happy New Years everyone! What are your New Year's Resolutions? Mine's is to get better grades and perfect my awesome (not really awesome) dancing. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and tell me what you think! :)


	12. I Still Have Feelings For You

(Tre's POV)

They always say "New Year, New Me", but in the situation, it's "New Year, Same Drama". Fights and grudges from 2018 somehow flooded into 2019. Gia and Ray no longer speak to each other, and it upsets me. Two of the closest people I have in my life right now aren't speaking to each other. However, we might have to talk to each other since it was announced that our schedules wouldn't change from last semester. I don't have any guy friends here that I can talk to about them, and none of my friends back in Cali would understand....well they would understand Rayvionne...

I'm currently in U.S. History right now and let me just say the tension is so thick, I could cut it with a knife right now. We may have just walked into class, but you can definitely feel it. As we settled into the new seats that we had chosen, Mr.Nelson made an announcement that would be a horrible decision.

"Okay class. Now I know this is the start of a new and bright semester, but I do have some slightly bad news."

There were groans heard throughout the classroom.

"Since we had one particular class that wanted to act up during finals, we are going to have assigned seats"

The class groaned even more, but then everyone turned towards Me, Gia, and Rayvionne who was sitting across the room from us.

"Mr.Nelson" one guys yelled "Are we getting assigned seats because those three couldn't cooperate on their finals?"

"Wow that was RUDE!" Gia yelled

"You're whole personality is rude"

"Okay children that's enough!" Mr.Nelson boomed

"They were NOT the reason for assigned seats. It was another class who caused this, but now that you brought that up..." Mr.Nelson turned to try and look at all three of us at the same time "I want all three of you to sit together and do another semester project"

Everyone in the class started to snicker except for us three.

"What the hell why!" Gia yelled 

"Yea why!" asked Rayvionne

"Because I said so, now everyone go to your seats please"

"Mr.Nelson" Rayvionne whined "What happened to my special request"

"I don't do any special request for anyone unless it's a severe case"

"Are you kidding me!?"

"I'm not kidding you. Now suck it up buttercup and take your seat please"

She stomped over to our table and threw her stuff down.

"God I hate this school!" She screamed

(Timeskip To Lunch)

"What do you wanna eat?" I asked Gia

"I don't know, but I really don't want to get sick from the school food" she stated blandly

"WAIT maybe we can order food from Ray-" she cut herself off from realizing what she said

"Oh yeah I forgot"

"How do you forget that you and your best friend are in a fight?" I questioned 

"Uh she is NOT my best friend" she snapped "...at least not anymore"

I do admit, I miss having Rayvionne around. She wasn't as radiant and joyful as Gia, but she did balance out all of us in some way. Ever since we all had that big fight on Christmas, Gia and I both knew that something was missing. Speaking of Christmas, my feelings for Gia have become stronger. That night she cried herself to sleep, she was in my arms. I remember holding her close, letting her know that I was there, and I wasn't going to leave like Ray did that night. 

(Flashback)

She was upset and it was very evident. I held her until I heard snores that sounded like they came from a small kitten. I slightly chuckled at how cute that was. I stared at her in awe for a while, just taking in the moment I knew would never happen again. My heart started to race the more I had her in my arms. I was blushing like crazy. I couldn't resist the urge. I leaned in close to her forehead and gave it a quick peck. As soon as I did this, her mother swung the door open.

"Gia are you- Tre what are you doing?" 

"I-uh- well you see- this-" I was a stammering, blushing mess, and it was in front of my crush's MOM of all people.

"Tre, tell me what happened" she said as she sat in the chair adjacent from me.

I told her everything that had happened up until the point that Gia passed out. I didn't, however, tell her about me kissing Gia on the forehead. That would've been TMI.

"Oh" was all she could mutter. We sat in awkward silence for a moment until Mrs.Evans spoke.

"Can you put her in her bed. I know she's not going to wake up until tomorrow. You can come downstairs and stay with us adults until you get tired and can come back up here to sleep. 

"Ok" was all I could say. 

I started to slowly move slowly, as to not wake Gia up when I heard one last comment.

"Oh and Tre?"

"Yes, Mrs.Evans?"

"The door was slightly open, so I saw you kiss my daughter."

I immediately choked on my own spit and started to blush like crazy.

"I-I'm sorry I-I won't do it again!" I whispered-yelled

"No No, you're fine. I know you're a brilliant and caring young boy. Just promise me one thing, for Gia?"

"What would that be?"

"Just...treat her right, care for her like her Ex couldn't and wouldn't do."

(Flashback End)

All these memories were coming back as I saw her walk to one of the more empty tables at the other end of the cafeteria. 

"Do you miss her?" said a small mumble

"I don't know" was all that could come out

It was quiet for a moment besides the usual rowdiness of a typical cafeteria. 

"...Can I ask you something?" Gia asked

"Yea sure. What is it?"

"Well...I was wondering if it could be somewhere more...private?"

Oh Sugar Honey Ice Tea I thought 

"Do you know a private place that we can talk?" I asked

She pondered on the question for a little bit before responding 

"I do as a matter of fact!"

She stood up and grabbed my hand, and started pulling me to god knows where.

"Hey! I didn't get to finish my pizza!"

"We'll sneak off campus so I can buy you food!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She shoved me into the empty dance studio and locked the door.

She plopped down on the floor across from me and took a deep breath in.

"Just a few days ago before we came back here, I saw Rayvionne at the mall. I wasn't expecting to see her there, and I still wanted to try to figure things out. I asked her why she was acting the was and she told me 'Because Tre was originally mine's'. What did she mean by that?" she pleadingly asked

I stood frozen in place as I looked down at her. She wanted answers and I thought it was about time that I told her.

"You know that I'm from California right?"

"I would be an idiot if I didn't" she joked

"Well, Ray and I used to be friends. We were on The Lab together. I met her when I joined the team. We weren't too fond of each other at first, but we soon grew accustomed to one another. We started to catch feelings for each other, or at least I did at first. I told her how I felt, then she rejected me. I was heartbroken, but I soon moved on. Some months later, she told me how she felt, but the tables had turned. She was mad, and yelled at me kind of like how you did on my first day."

"Okay, we can roast me later. Tell me what happened after that" 

"We got in an argument and we didn't speak to each other after that. The next day when I wanted to go talk to her at the studio, everyone had told me that she had left the group and was moving to Colorado. Everyone looked at me confused and asked me if she had told me about this or not. I told them no, and I hadn't spoken to her until a few months ago. She added me on Snapchat and we started talking. I somewhat regrettably told her about how I was moving to Colorado, and she told me about this place and how she wanted to reconnect as friends. The rest is history after that."

She sat there with a shocked expression on her face. I didn't know if she was upset or just trying to take in all this information. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" she muttered

"I didn't feel that it was going to progress like this. Also the more we all hung out, the more I thought that this was going to minimize. I had no idea that she still had some sort of feelings towards me."

She clenched her fist for a moment, but soon let it go.

"You're right. It wasn't my problem, but now it is. I didn't know that all this had happened. I should've left it alone, but now it seems like I can't. Can we talk more about this another time whenever you're comfortable talking about it?"

"Yea that's fine"

RING RING

"We should um...we should go to class"

"Haha, yea. Got to work on your strategies if you're going to beat me at Chess"

I started sprinting down the hall, hearing yells from the slightly petite girl behind me.

(Timeskip To 4th Period)

It's our first day back and we had no homework until Ms.Wilson decided to assign us Geometry homework! I at least wanted one more day, but this IS one of the top schools in the state so It's expected. 

I was sitting next to Gia trying to understand what the hell was going on when I got a text.

(Text from Ray Charles):

Can we talk? In person?

(Message to Ray Charles):

What do you want?

(Text from Ray Charles): 

I just told you! Please, I just want to talk that's all.

(Message to Ray Charles): 

Why should I?

(Text from Ray Charles): 

Please, Tre. It's important.

"Who ya textin'?" Asked Gia in a cherry/jokingly manner

"Oh It's just my mom" I said with the little white lie passing my teeth

"Tell her I said hi!" 

"Alright"

I hesitated for a moment before replying 

(Message to Ray Charles): 

Okay. Where do you want to meet?"

(Text from Ray Charles): 

Meet me on the second floor in the East Wing

I put my phone in my pocket and asked if I could go to the restroom. Ms.Wilson said yes, and I made my way upstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you want to talk about?" I said rudely

"I...I wanted to apologize" she stammered

"Why are you trying to apologize to me? If anything, you should be apologizing to Gia she-"

"She doesn't deserve one! All she's done is screw shit up!"

"How did she do that!?"

"SHE TOOK YOU AWAY FROM ME!" Rayvionne screamed 

"We were never together in the first place, so why are you acting like a psycho!"

"You knew we had something going on back then, so why don't we just try again!"

"Forget it. It's not going to happen...not after what you did to Gia"

"God Tre, why are you so obsessed with her?"

I didn't want to hear another word of this. I turned to start walking back to class when I felt a pair of hands grab my wrist and turn me around. 

"What are you-"

I felt a pair of lips crash onto mine, but I quickly and forcefully pulled away.

"Tre...I still have feelings for you"

I stood there in shock. I knew this, but why was I surprised

"Rayvionne, I don't have those same feelings I did back then." 

She seemed upset, but I continued with what I was going to say next.

"I love Gia, not you "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP FOR CHAPTER 12!!! So we have a lot of confessions and little insights in this crap attempt at a love chapter. What do you think will happen next? Will Rayvionne try to get revenge? Will Tre slip up in front of Gia about his crush on her? You'll have to stick around to find out sadly! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and tell me what you think! :)


	13. What Do You Say?

(Rayvionne's POV)

"I love Gia, not you " 

Those words were repeating in my head at a million miles a second. 

Did he really just say what I think he said? No, it can't be true. I thought

"W-what did you say?" I stuttered out 

"I said that I love Gia, not you. Look, I may have not known her for that long, but from how long I've known her, I know she hasn't changed unlike you. When we first met all those years ago, we didn't like each other I know that, but when you left you seemed...different. You were distancing yourself for no reason and I wanted to help. When I came here, you acted just like how you did before you left. You were distant and cold to everyone, even I could tell from the moment I walked into that history class.

I tried to open my mouth to speak, but he held up his finger, indicating that he wasn't done yet.

"When I met Gia, it was the best day of my life so far. Sure we got into a fight my first day here, but we did something you and I could never do: talk it out. I'm the one who messaged her over break wanting to text over the phone and you know what? She agreed. We grew closer while you and I just distanced ourselves from each other. Ray, she understands some of the things that I've been through, things that I tried to tell you, but you ignored. That's why I fell for her. We understand each other and we're there for each other when times got tough in school and out of school, unlike how you and I could. You never truly understood how I felt most times, so how can I be with someone who doesn't even really know me?"

I was in true shock at what just happened. How could he say that I don't know him? I was the one who was forends with him for three years, and yet he chooses someone he's only known for two to three months!? 

"I think I've said enough" he muttered

"Tre wait!" I screamed while grabbing onto his wrist

"What is it?" he stated gritting through his teeth

I wanted to say something, but I knew it would make him angrier than he already is, so I just stood there wanting to say something but couldn't. 

"I don't have time for this"

He yanked his wrist out of my grip and make his way to the stairs.

"Oh and Rayvionne?"

I looked up to expect some type of gratitude from him, but I was wrong.

"Don't speak to me OR Gia until you apologize to her"

He quickly went down the stairs while I was left there in shock. So many emotions flooded through my mind and body. I needed to hold myself together for just a little bit longer, so that's what I did. 

I walked back to class and sat down in my seat. I had my eyes glued to my desk and wouldn't look up for anything. Tears started to form in my eyes, but I pushed them back for as long as I could. At first, I thought these were tears of rejection, but I soon realized that they were tears of hatred.

RING RING

I picked up my stuff and booked it out of the Science Lab. I was too focused on what had happened, I didn't even notice I bumped into HER.

"Hey watch where you're going you son of a-"

"Hey now, let's try to limit our colorful language there."

It was Jean. I immediately gave her an eye roll, and all she did was chuckle in response.

"Says the one who tried to murder me in gym with a kettlebell!" I retorted

"Oh my, I sure did forget about that!"

"Of course you did"

"Why don't we try to put that behind us?" she said with an obviously fake smile plastered on her face.

"And why would I do that?" I questioned

She came ever so close to my ear.

"Because I know you're hurting right now Rayvionne. I saw you." she whispered

"What do you mean you saw me?" I whispered back

"I saw you and Tre not too long ago fighting in the hallway. I was going to ignore it, but since Tre was there, I just HAD to listen in on every word on what my future husband was about to tell you."

"You're sick!" I spat

"Only sick with my everlasting love for Tre!" she cooed "Now would you like me to continue?"

The hallway was practically empty by now. 

"Yea, sure. But speak up, I'm pretty sure no one is listening to us."

"I saw you tell him that you still had feelings for him. I also saw you kiss my beloved Tre. I'm not angry, well at least not anymore."

"So what are you trying to say?" I questioned 

"I'm not trying to say anything. I just wanted to know if you wanted to talk is all?"

"Why should I?"

"Because we both want Tre to notice us is some form. This could be our bonding moment Rayvionne. A bond of a new friendship. So what do you say?" she asked holding her hand out.

I didn't know if I wanted to accept her hand or not. She's a stalker and has a huge obsession with Tre, she tried to hurt me, and she tried to hurt Gia....but also, I don't have anyone on my side right now. I lost everyone important to me right now. Should I do it?

I hesitated for a moment, but I soon took her hand.

"Great! Want to come to my house?"

This is a little too much I thought But I have no one else right now, so what choice do I have?

"Uh-y-yeah sure. Let me just call my mom and let her know."

I called my mom to tell her that I was going to 'stay after school to study with a friend.' She told me not to stay too long and asked if the person (aka Jean) if she could take me home.

"...Can you take me home in about....three and a half hours?"

"Yeah sure that's no problem"

I told my mom she could and we said our goodbye's.

"Ready to go?" she asked

"Haha yea" 

(Timeskip A Few Hours)

I was actually having a good time at Jean's house. Her mother was really nice and even offered to make us snacks. I felt as if I was making a new friendship. Sure it's with a person who hated my guts and tried to murder me with gym equipment, but I was willing to look past all that.

"Hey Rayvionne, can I ask you something?" 

"Yeah what it is?"

"Do you want to hang out with me and my friends tomorrow?"

I was kind of shocked, but I was also suspicious at the same time.

"R-really!?W-why?"

"I feel like I can trust you now and we've grown really close with all these troubles we've been through."

There were so many things going through my head right now. Should I trust her? Should I not trust her? I feel like I can trust her, but there's something about her that still seems off. I'm just going to say yes at this point since I have nobody.

"Yea sure that would be awesome!"

(Jean's POV)

She gave me a hug, so I gave her one back. I had an evil smirk plastered on my face. Oh if she only knew. I did overhear her conversation between her and Tre, and I will plan to use it against her. She really does think that I trust her. She's stupid to think that. I'll just use her as my pawn to get information about Gia and Tre out of her. I know something is going on between those two, and I'm going to stop it. Tre will then realize that we should be together, and we can have the high school sweetheart ending like they do in the movies. Enjoy your time with us Rayvionne, because after this, I'm tossing you to the side like the piece of garbage you are. 

(Timeskip To A Few Days Later)

(Geovana's POV) 

I told myself that I was done with her for now, but when I saw her hanging out with Jean, my curiosity peaked. Why is she hanging out with her? Doesn't she know what she tried to do to her? Whatever she isn't my problem anymore. 

Tre told me about what happened a couple of days ago between Ray and him. He told me how she confessed to still having for him and then kiss him on the lips. I was furious because Ray did know a little bit that I had a crush on him, but now, that crush has grown even stronger since that night on Christmas.

Jean and Ray were about to pass me in the halls, so I pretended to be on my phone, answering the notifications I never have. They were so close I could hear their conversation.

"So what do you think about Gia now?" Jean asked Ray

Now I was interested. They are obviously talking about me, and I'm going to get to the bottom of this. 

They went around the corner, but I stopped right before I turned so they couldn't see me. I was about ten feet away from them, but I couldn't hear much since there were still kids in the hallway.

I leaned in a little more to try and hear anything.

"So Tre really said that to you?"

"Yea and I kinda figured it was true since I was picking up hints."

What is she talking about?

"Hey Gia"

I almost jumped out of my skin.

"Keep your voice down!" I hissed

"No I'm not gonna keep my voice down, we have class right now, and we're going to be late!"

I looked at my phone. We had 1 minute to get to class, and it's downstairs and across campus.

"Oh shoot you're right let's go!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

We just barely made it to class, but it went unnoticed by the teacher.

"Okay class settle down! This class is going to be fairly short, so bear with me for the next few minutes, then you can go home. Now, I wanted to have a final project for this class. It will be due at the end of the semester and you will perform it in front of the class. I want you to pair up with anyone of your choosing, and do a dance of whatever style you two choose. I want you to have a song picked out by next week. You are all dismissed."

Everyone was flocking to Tre to try and pair up with him, but he told everyone that he was going to pair up with me. There were sighs and cooing, but I just ignored it.

(Afterschool)

"So what style should we do?" Tre asked

"Well, I think that we should pick a song first since we have to tell Ms. Kirtley what song we're gonna dance to."

"Well, I always let the ladies pick. All us guys on The Lab did this especially when we were on World of Dance. So what song do you want to dance to?"

"Hmmmmmm......Well, I've been listening to 2012 Drake right now, so how about Take Care featuring Rihanna?

(Tre's POV)

Take care of her like her Ex couldn't and wouldn't do. 

I Promise I will take care of her Mrs. Evans I thought in my head.

"Yeah, I freaking love that song!"

"Alright, then it's settled.!" Gia beamed

"Okay. So I'm gonna suggest that we practice before school, during lunch, and after school so we can get into the groove.

Gia nodded her head agreeing.

"So should we start practicing?"

"Yeah"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP FOR CHAPTER 13!!!So Rayvionne is getting used by Jean who made a comeback after being dead for so many chapters. Gia and Tre's 'relationship is starting to sail just like my ship for them. What do you think is going to happen between Rayvionne and Jean? What about Tre and Gia? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and tell me what you think! :)


	14. It's Your Turn, Rayvionne...

(Geovana's POV)

We didn't really have a style, but we had.....something. We had some choreography for about the first 15 seconds of the song, but that's about it. We first start off by staring at each other. Then I turn my back to him and grab a fistful of my shirt. He then puts his hand over mine. I then grab his hand with my other hand while I turn halfway back towards him. This may be all we have right now, but I savor every moment of it.

I'm falling for him. Hard. It's hard to explain how I feel. It's not those cheesy 'I get butterflies in my stomach when he's around' type of feeling. It feels...like I'm protected. Ever since my last relationship with Alessio freshman year, It's been hard to accept people into my life so easily, but when I saw Tre walk into that room, I just let all my barriers down in an instant. Do I like him for only his looks? No. We've connected since then. It's something else, I just can't think right now!

"Damn" I mumbled

"What is it?" Tre asked

We were still close from practicing. The music was still going, but we were still in the same place, holding hands and boreing our eyes into one another. I wanted to hold this longer, but I couldn't. I would turn into Ethan from Sky High if we stayed like this any longer.

"It's nothing" I stated pulling my hands away

"You're lying" he chimed

"But I'm not cracking my knuckles" I said questionably

"Some things you don't need to crack your knuckles for me to know you're lying."

He walked closer to me. I started to feel uncomfortable, so I took a few steps back.

"Please tell me. I care about you Gia"

He grabbed both my hands with his and laced our fingers together. I was burning on the inside like the rings of Hell, but I still felt uncomfortable.

"Can we just drop it...please?" I pleaded

"Yea sure. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault" I murmured

"Let's take a break." he said

...........

I was slightly tired, so I asked Tre to watch over me while I took a quick nap on the floor. School was unbelievably exhausting today for some reason. I pretty much spent most of my day with Tre, besides having Art second period and him having Chemistry. We saw the snake in U.S. History, but we didn't talk to her.

The first day we started practicing for our project, he sat me down and told me about last week when he left Geometry. He told me that when I asked who he was texting and he said he lied when he told me it was his mom. He was texting Rayvionne, or rather she was texting him. Tre said he was sorry, but he didn't want to bring me into any more drama. I forgave him since he put my concerns and safety over him; Something most people would never do. When Tre went to meet Rayvionne to talk about the 'thing' she needed to tell them, let's just say it didn't end well. Tre and Rayivonne got into an argument, and then Rayvionne had the AUDACITY to kiss Tre on the lips and say she still had feelings for him. After that Tre told me that he wiped his lips and walked away, only after telling Rayivonne not to speak to us again, unless it was to apologize to me.

This is what I love about Tre. He always thinks about others before himself. It's also a 'flaw' at the same time. I want him to make sure he's nice and secure before he worries about anyone else or even myself at that matter. He's also sweet and honest when it comes to most things. Like what he told me, he was honest after the fact, and I appreciate it. He told me he feels guilty when he tells lies and doesn't tell the truth to people. It makes me gush inside because it's cute, but I also have to remember he's 16, not two. He just wants people to understand him. He wants to be known as Tre, not just Tre De Rego who got more popular with his crew The Lab on World of Dance.

I just wish I could tell him how I feel without having that feeling of wanting to die from embarrassment or rejection.

"GIA GIA WAKE UP!!!"

I shot up immediately.

"What what's wrong!?!"

"Well...your whole face was red so I thought you were choking on your spit in your sleep or having a nightmare or something"

"I mean it happens sometimes bu-...wait, how long was I asleep for?" I asked

"Hmm about 45 minutes" he stated

"Dude I was going for like a ten-minute nap why didn't you wake me up!!"

"Um I'm not trying to die by your moodiness and I knew you needed your sleep. Gia you've been going to sleep at 3 am due to homework and practice and waking up at 6 am to come here to practice with me. You need to give your body a break sometimes."

"I know, but I just wanted to get the basics down before something happens"

"Well you need to learn to get the basics of sleep down before you do anything else"

I gave him a pissed look, and I think he noticed.

"You have 2 seconds to run!" I jokingly screamed

We chased each other around the dance studio for about two minutes, until I slipped on either sweat or spit.

"Crap!" I screamed

When I fell, I took Tre down with me. I grabbed his shirt in an attempt to keep myself up, but it didn't work. I braced for impact on a hard floor, but it never happened. Instead, I fell on something slightly squishy, yet bony. I opened my eyes and saw that I fell on Tre!

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODIMSORRYIDIDNTMEANTO!" I said frantically trying to roll onto the ground.

"Dude you're good." he chuckled

We were both laying on our sides, trying to comprehend what happened.

...

"I think I hit my head somehow" I dryly stated while rubbing my head

"Let me see"

"Huh?"

"Let me check your head to see if there's a bump or something"

I worm wiggled my way over to him so he could inspect my head. I could feel him moving my hair around to see if there were any bumps. If he saw my face right now, it would be redder than wine.

He stopped moving my hair around and started stroking it

"Tre wha-"

"Shhh"

So there we were. Lying on the ground while Tre was stroking my hair. I didn't know how to feel, but I eventually gave into my feelings and wrapped my hands around his neck. This felt nice. This is all I've wanted in a relationship.

"You know...Gia I-"

THE PHONE! THE PHONE IS RINGING!!

"Hold on. I think it might be Mi Madre" I stated getting up to answer my phone

"Hello?"

"Gia. This is Leilani. Rayvionne's mother. I was wondering if you've seen her. She not answering her phone and I'm getting worried. You're the only person that I know who could have possibly seen or talked to her last."

Rayvionne's missing I thought

"No ma'am I haven't seen her since first period this morning. Also, your daughter and I are not speaking. Do you remember what happened at Christmas?" I said with a snappy attitude

"Young lady you don't need to have to have an attitude with me! I'm just trying to get some answers."

"Well, there's your answer!" I slightly yelled and hung up the phone

"What was THAT all about? I know it had to something with Rayvionne so you might as well tell me."

"I'll tell you later"

Is Rayvionne REALLY missing? Or is she just being stupid doing something she shouldn't? Well, she is hanging around Jean and her crew now, so it's gonna be something stupid like shopping or whatever they do. But she wouldn't do that..would she? Not to her mom.

I was starting to get a little concerned. My heartbeat feels like it's beating 100 bpm. She was my best friend, but she wouldn't go AWOL on her mom like that, would she?

I was worried at this point, but I didn't show it. Especially while Tre was around. He observes things a little too closely sometimes. 

"Let's get back to work. We have a lot do" I murmured

(Rayvionne's POV)

Where are they I thought

Jean and her friends told me that they wanted to set up a little party for me for some reason. They said they wanted it to be in a creepy, yet beautiful place since they know I'm into stuff like that. They told me to meet them at Crystal Mills at 5:30. It was about five minutes away from school, and 10 minutes away from my house by car. It's my favorite place to go when I want to think. I didn't tell my mom cause I knew she would freak out. I turned off my location and took my time going over there. When I got there, I went into the building and waited.

"It's 5:55. They're not gonna show up." I muttered

Right as I was about to get up and take the bus home, I heard the door open.

"I thought you guys were just pranking me" I nervously laughed

"Oh no, sweetie. We had to go to Party City and Traffic was bad on the way over here." Jean stated sweetly

"Where are the other girls?" I asked

"Oh, they're getting the stuff out of my car."

Eventually, all the girls came in, but there were no supplies.

"Where's all the supplies?"

"Oh, we can't get those just yet. We have to make sure that you're going to be loyal to us." Jean stated with a smirk

"I don't fe-"

I felt a pair of strong hands wrap around my neck, choking me from behind. It was Jean's best friend Rebecca.

"Oh Rayvionne, or what does Gia call you? Oh, that's right, Ravioli!"

I felt Rebecca's grip around my throat tighten as Jean continued

"I thought you were smarter than this, but it seems that you're even dumber than Geovana. Who even names their child Geovana? Such a stupid name"

"Bitch you're named after something that people wear on their legs. Spelling and everything!" I choked out.

Rebecca's hand tightened to the point where I could barely breathe.

"Now you listen to me Rayvionne! I never wanted to be your friend. I was and I still am going to use you for my own purposes to get closer to Tre...Even if it means hurting you to get his attention. He may seem like he doesn't care right now, but he will in a little bit."

She balled her hand up into a fist and punched me in my gut.

"Gahck-"

"I know that he's with her right now, practicing in the school's dance studio. I have people to collect this information for me Rayvionne. Now, if anyone finds you here, or if you make it out alive, don't tell anyone who did this. I have a reputation to uphold and if you do... let's just say you won't have a mother or father to welcome you home."

"You're sick!" I choked out

"I know I am! Now...Athena!Layla!...Go get the stuff"

"Oh hell no you're not" I screamed

I kicked my leg back hard and high enough to kick Rebecca in the stomach. She dropped me, and I grabbed my phone. I turned on my location and started sending messages and location messages to Gia. Why I did this? I don't know. Why I still had her contact even though I told myself I was going to delete it? I still don't know. I thought I was safe while trying to make a dash for the door, but sadly I was wrong.

I felt two bodies tackle me to the ground and wrap tape around my mouth.

"Just in case you want to scream out in pain" Jean said sadistically

I felt feet and hands punch and kick me. There was even the occasional object hitting me.

"It's your turn, Rayvionne..."

(Geovana's POV)

If you let me, here's what I'll do.I'll take care of you.I've loved and I've lost...

We figured out an ending to the song. We go in for a hug and hold it. So now all we have is the first 15 seconds of the song and about 10 to 15 seconds for the end.

"Ok, we've been going at this for about half an hour. Let's take a break"

"Gia we barely have anything"

"We have until May to have something complete. What could happen to where we can't practice?"

"I don't know, but we NEED to practice"

"And I NEED water! Can I get some then we can go back to practicing"

"Alright"

I grabbed my water bottle and took a quick swig.

"Ok I'm ready"

I started the song over and made sure the Bluetooth was connected to the speaker. We got in position.

I know you've been hurt by someone else. I can tell by the way you carry yourself. If you let me, here's what I'll do, I'll take care of you.I've loved and I've lost

For some reason, the song would minimize in volume every two seconds.

"What's that about?" Tre asked

"I don't know. The school just got this speaker before the school year started, so it should be broken now."

"Maybe you're getting notifications on your phone?" Tre questioned

"Oh shoot you're right"

I went to go check my phone and it was blowing up like crazy.

"What the hell?" I said questionably

"What's wrong?"

"Rayvionne's blowing up my phone look!"

(Message from Ravioli): Gia!

(Message from Ravioli): Gia please answer!

(Message from Ravioli): Help me!

(Message from Ravioli): Look I'm sorry

(Message from Ravioli): I need you

(Message from Ravioli): GIA PLEASE ANSWER YOUR PHONE

(Message from Ravioli): GIA!!!!!

(Location Sent from Ravioli):....

"Look she sent her location" Tre pointed out "Crystal Mills? Where's that at?"

"It's not too far from her. It's about a five-minute drive from the school. I think something horrible happened to Ray. Look I'm going to tell you something, but you can't get mad!"

"Tell me quick so we can go find her"

"Well, earlier when I got a phone call, it was Rayvionne's mom. She was asking if I've seen Rayvionne since she wasn't picking up her phone or answering her text. That's when you heard me say what I said. I was worried at first, but I brushed it off since Rayvionne likes to be emo sometimes and go off the grid, but he tells her mom, so I thought this was odd at the same time."

"Well now that we know something's wrong, we have to find her. She obviously gave us her location for a reason!"

"Okay then let's go!"

I grabbed his hands and we ran out of the studio to Crystal Mills.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Rayvionne!"

"Ray where are you?!"

We made it to Crystal Mills. It had this dark aura around it, but Ray did enjoy this type of stuff. I was starting to get really cold and dark out, so we had to find her quick.

"Where could she be?" Tre asked

I pondered for a bit before it hit me.

"There's this house in the middle of the woods that she likes to go to. It about 2 minutes from where we are. she could be there!"

I took Tre's hand so he wouldn't get lost. About 30 seconds later, we found the abandoned house. I busted the door open and shined my flashlight in to see Rayvionne laying on the floor, beaten up and bloody.

"Rayvionne oh god are you okay!?"

She didn't respond.

"She's unconscious"

"Well no Duh!"

It was silent for a moment.

"Should we call 911 right here?"

"No. It's going to be hard to describe where we are. Not a lot of people know about this place and it could take a while before they even find us. I want her safe, not dead."

"Well, what should we do then!" Tre screamed

"I don't know alright!"

I've never been in a situation like this where I had to worry about another unconscious person. Usually, I was the one who was found unconscious, but the tables have turned dramatically this time.

"Try to help me carry her to the edge of the woods, then we can call 911, but we're going to have to be quick about it"

"Let me carry her. I won't run out of energy as quick, and if I run, we can make it to the edge of the woods"

"It's better if we-"

"Do you really want to argue right now!! Our friend's life is on the line right now and you want to argue about who carries her or not?"

"I'm just trying to help you, but go off."

"Gia. We. Don't.Have.Time.For.This."

"You know what? I'll let you carry her! I don't care anymore. We just need to get her to a hospital quick!"

I helped put Rayvionne on Tre's back and we started to make our way to the edge of the forest as quickly as possible. This is a life or death situation, and it doesn't help that it's close to below freezing in rainy weather either.

"Do you know which way is the fastest out of here?"

"Turn left past this giant Oak tree, and that'll be the fastest way out"

"Hey, Gia?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry for yelling earlier"

"Don't worry about that right now. It was out of concern for Ray. You care for her, that's understandable." I said pushing the branches out our faces.

"Look we're almost there!" he beamed

He started to pick up his pace, but I don't think he saw what I did.

"Tre watch out!" I screamed

"Wha-shit!"

There was a small trench in the forest and Tre tripped into it and sent Rayvionne flying over it.

"FUCK!FUCKFUCKFUCK!" Tre screamed

"What's wrong?"

"Go get Rayvionne! Make sure agh she's okay."

I went to go check on Rayvionne. She seemed fine, but I also needed to go check on Tre. 

I ran over to where he was. he was in the three-foot trench. I pulled him out, but I could see he was in so much pain.

"I think I broke my ankle."

"Oh god oh no not now not now!" I screamed at nobody

"Gia stay calm. You agh are the only one agh who's fine right now! Gah crap this hurts!"

I had an unconscious person on the ground to my left and a person with a broken ankle on my right. I wanted to panic, but I knew I couldn't. I had to suck it up for the both of them. We were only 20 feet from being in the open. I had to do it.

I grabbed both of them by their shirts and started to pull them to the edge. Tears were staining the back of my eyes, but I pushed them away. 

This is for them I thought

I used whatever energy I had left, and pulled them six more feet without stopping. We made it to the edge.

"Call 911! I can't take this pain!"

I pulled out my phone and called 911. I told them where exactly I was to the best of my description. 

"Hold on guys! It's gonna be okay I swear!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP FOR CHAPTER 14!!! Guys I had so much fun writing this chapter, I wish I could describe it. It only took me and my friend/co-author like 15 minutes to plan, so we were bursting with ideas. So much was going on in this chapter, it made my heart explode with joy and sadness! Gia and Tre are getting so close, I want to AHHHH I don't even know what I want to do. But the bad things is, Rayvionne is unconscious and Tre may have broken his ankle. What does this mean for the Trio? Are they going to make up? Will Rayvionne wake up? Find out in the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and tell me what you think! :)


	15. I'm So Sorry

(Geovana's POV)

We had made it to the hospital, but it felt as if we barely made it in time. I had an option of riding in the ambulance with either Tre or Rayvionne since my injuries weren't as severe as theirs. I rode with Tre because I couldn't bring myself to see Ray in that state. She was a tough and protective friend, but to see her so broken and so vulnerable to everyone made me scared.

Riding with Tre wasn't any better. The agonizing screams of pain that were emitting from his throat will forever scar me. I just sat there and watched him suffer, while I saw the paramedics try to relive his pain until we got to the hospital.

I gave the police the numbers of Rayvionne's and Tre's parents. They said they would contact them, and come talk to me at the hospital after I was checked to see if I was okay.

I tried to deny it for as long as I could, but deep down, I knew this whole situation was my fault. I'm always the damsel in distress in any situation no matter what, and I've felt that it's gotten worse since Tre came here. I've either had Tre or Ray protecting from anything and I feel so guilty about it. You could say that saving them both and calling 911 was 'heroic', but as I said, it's my fault that they're in this situation at all.

We finally made it to the hospital. Rayvionne arrived at the same time Tre and I did. They rushed Tre to the back of the emergency room so they could do work on his broken ankle. I saw them Rush Rayvionne to ICU.

How could I let this happen? I thought

"Miss did you come in with those two teenagers?" one of the nurses asked

"Yes ma'am"

"Okay follow me. We want you to go get checked out for any injuries"

I followed the nurse into a smaller ICU room, and there was another nurse waiting for me.

"We're going to check over you to see if you have any major injuries. We ask that you change into this hospital gown for the time being so we can make sure there aren't any severe wounds."

"Yes ma'am"

She left the room and I got changed quickly. I didn't see any distinguishable marks from what I could see except for some scratches and bruises.

They checked me over and said that I was fine besides the cut and bruises i got while trying to get through the woods.

"We want you to stay here. We contacted your parents and they're on their way over here. You can change back into your normal clothes if you want." she stated with a sincere smile

The nurse left the room, and I let out a sigh of relief. I don't know why but I just felt uncomfortable around the nurses. Is it simply just because it's a hospital? No. It's something else. Maybe it's because I had a fear of hospitals since I was about four? I know that's only part of the reason. There's more to it, but I'm not bringing myself to come to the conclusion of what it is. I know I'm avoiding it, but what exactly IS it? Guess I won't know as long as I'm trying to hide it from myself. 

I sat there for what seemed like hours, just listening to my thoughts rambling on and on about how I'm a bad friend, bad student, bad influence, and even a bad daughter. I like to play this game where I talk bad about myself, then I have the people around me to reassure me that I'm sought out to do something great in the future. Now that everyone around me is hurt and it's my fault, is what they were saying all a lie? Were they just telling me all these things so I could feel good about myself? Or maybe they did it so I could stop annoying them...

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"C-come in" I stuttered

The door swung open, and there stood my parents with mixed emotions on their faces. They had this look of worry, relief, anger, and sadness. My mom's face was red and puffy. Some of the little makeup she had on stained her face. My father was no different. He still had slight tears streaming down his face, but I couldn't tell if they were tears of joy from me being alive, or tears of pain. 

"Geovana!" my mom screamed 

She rushed toward me and held me tight. She squeezed me harder with every sob that came out of her. I had no reaction though. I was just sitting there with an expressionless face. My dad moved in to hug all of us. We stayed like this for a long while, until my dad pulled away. My mom hugged me for a little longer until she finally released me from her death grip of a hug. 

"Are you okay? What happened? Where's Rayvionne? Where's Tre? Why were you in the woods?"

She was bombarding me with so many questions, I didn't even have time to speak.

"Mom..."

She fell quiet. I motioned for her and Dad to come to sit on the bed with me.

"I want to tell you everything about what happened tonight, but I don't think I can right now. I want to, I really do, but I'm not in the right mental state to say anything."

"Gia please tell me now! You're my daughter and I have concerns for you! You're my only daughter...my only child at that! I'm going to have concerns and worry about you always. Telling me you can't talk right now, that doesn't put me at ease. It makes me and your father more anxious if anything!"

"Don't you understand!?" I screamed " I want to tell you everything, but if I do now, I don't know what will happen. I may have a mental breakdown, I may say some things that aren't meant to be said... I just don't want to take that risk right now." 

"Gia ple-"

My dad put a hand on my mom's shoulder.

"Something's telling me she's right. Rose, I love her and care for her deeply too, but you also have to understand she went through something traumatic for her. You can't just expect her to open up about this like she's a book."

"David..." 

"Rose you are my one and forever love, but our daughter's safety and mental well being comes first and always" 

"Yes, I know..." She turned to look at me "Gia I'm sorry"

"Mom don't be sorry. It's something that I did, something I can barely even remember even though it didn't happen all that long ago. It was my choice, not yours. You shouldn't even be trying to apologize. It should be me. I'm sorry for all the actions I've done that were not so perfect this year. I don't know what's gotten into me, but I've wanted to apologize for what's happened so far, and could happen in the future."

Her eyes started to weld up with tears in them. She broke down once again, but this time into my father's arms.

I sat there and watched her cry for about five minutes until she finally collected herself. 

"I-I'm glad that you're mature enough to admit your mistakes. It takes a lot to do that. However, this doesn't change the situation you put yourself in. We're going to go home now."

She grabbed my arm and started leading me out of the room.

"Mom wait!" I yelled

I pulled my hand out of her grip, and she turned to face me. 

"There's still some things I need to do. I know that Tre and Rayvionne's parents are either on their way as we speak, or they're already here. I need to talk to them. I need to let them know WHY their kids are how they are."

"We can come with you then" she stated firmly

"No mom. I need to do this alone. I don't want there to be any drama. Also, I was there, not you. It would be better for them to hear it from me alone than with anyone else but them in the room."

"Gia I can't trust you on this! Look where trusting you has got you Gia, in the ER with two severely injured friends."

My head dropped to look at the floor, but then I felt a giant hand on my shoulder. It was my dad.

"I say we should Trust her. Just imagine if she wasn't there for whatever happened, someone could've gotten more injured or even dead. I think we should trust her just this once. I have faith in her. Also, you're not in the best mental state either. I want to take you home to try and relax a little. At least we know she's fine and healthy."

My mom wanted to say something, but she took back what she was about to say.

"You're right. She's almost a couple of months away from being 17. She's getting closer to almost being an adult, and I have to let her learn some things on her own. This sadly is one of those things." she whispered

Silence hung in the air for a moment, before my dad spoke up.

"I'm going to take your mom home. Whenever you're done, call us, don't text us. We'll, or rather I will come to pick you up."

I got off the bed to give my dad a tight squeeze.

"Thanks, dad. Thanks for having faith in me" 

"No problem cub" He stated as he rubbed my head 

"Stay safe and don't leave this hospital unless I'm here or if any police officers come to talk to you. Even then, make sure they're real cops. You can't trust some people nowadays."

"Haha, I know dad"

He gave me one last look before leaving the room.

"See ya later cub"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you know if Trevian De Rego is out of surgery yet?" 

"And who may you be ma'am?"

Should I lie, or should I tell the truth I thought

"I'm his twin sister Geovana De Rego. My parents sent me up here to see where he is while they find parking. Their names are Ivy and Rowan De Rego. Someone on the staff called us earlier and told us what happened."

She picked up the phone and called someone. I tried to listen in, but she covered her mouth so I wouldn't see or hear what she was saying.

I hope she isn't onto me I thought

She hung up the phone and had all the focus on me again.

"Alright, I checked it out with one of the nurses. She said you're good to go. Mr.De Rego is in room 211."

"Thank you so much!! I'll let my parents know!" 

I walked past her in a semi-fast manner so she wouldn't catch on to who I really am. 

I made my way over to the elevators and waited for the doors to open. I was getting anxious by the second, and it was evident. The elevator door finally opened, and I hopped on. I pressed the second-floor button and waited. 

The door finally opened, and I made my way down to his room.

"Room 211" I mumbled to myself

I twisted the knob, and slowly opened the door to his room. The room was dim, but there was some light coming in through the window. I stepped inside and slowly shut the door. He was asleep. I tiptoed my way over to his bed. It's still horrible to see him like this, but I'd rather see him sleeping peacefully than screaming like he was being tortured.

I sat there and just watched him. I watched him inhale and exhale. He was so quiet and...peaceful. It made me gush a little. I grabbed his hand and laced his fingers with mine. The last time we had a moment like this was earlier in the evening when we were practicing. I enjoyed it so much. I want to have more moments like that, but I don't think he feels how I do towards him. Sure those were really sweet moments, but what if he really didn't mean it? What if he likes someone else and is just playing with me? That doesn't seem like him though.

"Well, it's now or never Gia. You might not get this chance again."

I stood up from where I was sitting and moved closer to him. I leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the forehead. I immediately felt flushed and when to go sit back down. 

I was trying to calm down so much. I didn't believe what I just did. I looked down at my hands, trying to comprehend why I just did that.

The door to his room opened, and it startled me. I looked up to see Tre's parents. 

"Mr. and Mrs. De Rego..."

"Gia..."

"I'm sorry. I feel that this is all my fault." I choked out

"Gia, we don't know the full story yet, so don't blame yourself. Can we just ask one thing?" Mrs. De Rego asked

"Yes?"

"Please tell us what happened. We will try not to get mad. We just want to know what happened to our Tre."

"Yes, ma'am. Here sit down." I said offering the only seat in the room "I want you guys to sit down when you hear from my point of view what happened" 

I sat on the edge of Tre's bed, while Mr. De Rego stood next to his wife. 

"It all started out fine for Tre and I. We were in the studio at the school getting an early start on our project for dance. We were serious and focused most of the time, but sometimes we would get off topic and talk a little bit"

I was NOT about to tell them about what really went down, so I came up with a quick alternative. Tre will thank me later.

"We were starting up to try another round of choreography and practicing when I got a phone call. It Mrs. Westbay. She asked me if I had seen her daughter. Rayvionne hadn't talked to her mom since she left the house earlier today apparently. I told her that I saw her early in the morning. I decided to have a little bit of a snappy attitude with Mrs. Westbay. I know I'm going to regret that for a long time. I hung up the phone with her. Tre and I continued to practice. Sometime later, my phone kept on going off and the only reason we knew was that my phone was connected to the speakers. We both went to check out what was wrong and it was Rayvionne. She was spamming me with messages for help and sent me her location. She was at Crytal Mills. I knew that something was wrong. I was planning to go by myself, but Tre decided to tag along since he cares so much for her."

I had to take a quick breather before I died from lack of oxygen.

"We arrived and the edge of the woods to Crystal Mills. We shouted for Rayvionne, but she never responded. We went furtherer into the woods to see if she could find her. The more time passed by, the more we got cold and anxious. Then I remembered how Rayvionne used to talk about this old, abandoned house that she wanted to go see. I remember going there to check it out with her one time. I was grateful for that in this situation. I dragged your son along with me. We made it to the house, and that's where we found Rayvionne. She was unconscious, and we were petrified. I asked your song to help me carry her to the edge of the woods, but he ended up carrying her on her back. We decided to make it through the woods and then call 911 so it would be easier for paramedics to find us. It was a race against time and the cold.

I could see the tears start to form in both of their eyes. I felt so bad, I wanted to hug them, but I needed to finish the story.

"We were no more than 15 to 20 feet away from the edge. Tre was relieved, so he started to pick up his pace, but he didn't see what I saw. I saw a trench about three to five feet deep, and he was about to head right into it. I tried to warn him in time, but it was too late. He tripped into the trench and had Rayvionne go flying off his back. Rayvionne had landed not too far from the trench, so I went to go check to see if she was hurt. Then I heard screams of pain from behind me. It was Tre. I pulled him out, and I couldn't bear it. He told me right away that he broke his ankle. I was about to lose it at that moment, but I knew that your son and Rayvionne were depending on me at that moment. I grabbed both of them and dragged them to the edge of the woods with all the strength I had left. I called 911 and they showed up no more than 5 minutes after that. The rest leads up to here." I said while taking a look over at Tre sleeping.

Tre's mom was a sobbing mess, while his father was trying to comprehend what all I had just said. I stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

I was too busy in my thoughts that I didn't notice both of Tre's parents walk over to me.

I felt an extremely tight squeeze from both of them. 

"Thank you Gia!" they both said in unison 

"Huh?"

"If it weren't for you, Tre would still be in miserable pain in the woods, possibly freezing. You also saved Rayvionne. That was a very heroic act of you. You kept your composer and pushed through your emotions. Most girls your age wouldn't know what to do. I thank you so much."

I finally returned the hug to the both of them. It felt nice to feel this from someone other than my parents.

I heard the door open and we all separated. It was the doctor.

"Are you the parents of Trevian?"

"Yes we are" They both spoke

"Hello. my name is Doctor Perez. I did the surgery on your son today. He did, in fact, break his ankle. We put a cast around it so it could properly heal. We will give you a boot for after his foot is mostly healed."

"How long will it take for him to get the cast-off?" Mr. De Rego asked

"About six weeks. We are going to prescribe some Ibuprofen for the next 24 hours. We advise that he only takes it when he is in severe pain."

My heart sunk into my stomach. Six weeks!?

"Um, doctor I have a question." I said shyly

"Trevian and I have a dance project we have to do. Is there any way he can dance without putting weight on the injured foot?"

"I highly recommend that he doesn't dance until the cast is off. Once he gets the boot on, he can, but he will have to take it easy."

I wanted to argue back, but he is the doctor He does know best. 

He said some other stuff, but I didn't pay too much attention. The doctor left, and that felt the three of us besides Tre. 

"I-I think I should go. You guys need your privacy anyways."

I made my way to the door. I was just about to turn the knob when Mrs. DeRego called my name.

"Gia?"

"Ye,s ma'am?"

"Thank you... for everything you've done for Tre. We all appreciate it. Especially Tre. He talks about you all the time in a good manner."

I felt a blush flush my face, and I quickly turned towards the door. 

"Thank you. I think I'll be going now. I want to go check on Rayvionne and see if she has any progress."

I said my goodbyes and closed the door. Then I made my way downstairs to the lobby.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I made my way to the front lobby. I rounded the corner and I saw Rayvionne's parents. I saw her mom almost every day, but it's been a while since I've seen her dad. He's currently active duty in the military and he lives on a base more up north from here. He comes home about 2 or 3 times a year for about 2 weeks at a time. I know its hard for Mrs.Weetbay, but it must be harder on Rayvionne. She talks about him all the time, and I think she's missing him the most right now.

"Mr. and Mrs. Westbay!" I semi screamed while waving my hands in the air.

"Geovana!"

I slightly jogged over to where they were. I knew their auras were going to feel off by a lot, but this felt different.

"Where is Rayvionne!?" Mrs.Westbay asked

"I-I don't know. The only thing I can remember is that when she came off the ambulance, she was taken immediately to ICU." I said frantically "I'm in a smaller ICU room right now, so maybe we can go an find her. I'm pretty sure she's back there. But we have to check in with the front desk if you want to get in." stated trying to reassure them.

"Okay. Once we get in, you are going to tell us every single detail that you know about Rayvionne." she ordered

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

They let both her parent go back, and I went back on my own since they saw my wristband. We were looking at the clipboards to make sure she was in the room they told us. 

"There she is! Rayvionne Westbay!" Mrs.Westbay screamed

"Leilani we can't yell in a hospital. Especially in ICU!" Mr. Westbay said semi raising his voice

"I don't care right now. Our daughter's in there, and we don't know what type of condition she's in now! Here let me through."

She pushed her husband and I aside and opened the door to the room.

"Oh my god, my baby!" 

They both ran over to see their daughter covered in bandages, cuts, bruises, and probably more. I took one look at her, and I turned my head. This was too much for me to look at.

"I'm going to step out for a bit"

I quickly stepped out of the room and started to hug myself while I shed the few tears that were left in me. 

She's in this state because of me I thought 

I crouched down to the floor and hugged my knees. I started to rock back and forth a little bit. I knew that this moment, no this DAY was forever going to mess me up. I was trying to fight with my thoughts about what I should've done and what I did. I was going insane, and at the tender age of 16 at that. 

The door to Rayvionne's room cracked open. 

"Gia honey, please come inside. I know it's hard to look at her in this state, but we have so many questions to ask. We can over her with the curtains if that helps."

"Nor sir you don't have to" I stated while standing up "I want to see the reason why she's like this. Why I should've paid attention to her warnings she gave me."

I slowly made my way into the room, trying to not make eye contact with anyone.

"Before I start, I want to say, especially to Mrs. Westbay, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to get to her sooner. I also want to apologize for how I was acting towards you on the phone earlier. We weren't on the best terms at that moment, so that's why I snapped."

"It's okay Gia. All is forgiven. Now, please tell us what happened. We as parents are more than concerned for our daughter."

"Alright..."

I explained to them exactly in detail of what I told the De Rego's. I was more of a struggle though with Ray, since I knew and cared for her in a different way. I almost broke down and started balling my already puffy eyes out multiple times, but I somehow kept my composure. 

Needless to say, Mrs. Westbay was balling her eyes out. Mr.Westbay was highly disturbed by what I just said, but he was trying not to show it. 

*sniff* "T-thank you Gia."

"Yea no problem." I mumbled 

"No Geovana, thank you. You saved my daughter from death" she said while looking at the unconscious Rayvionne. 

"We are eternally grateful for your actions. You saved our one and only." Mr. Westbay said while grabbing his wife's hand 

"You're Welcome. Anything thing for a friend... even if we were fighting, I would still go and fight for her no matter what." I replied with a small smile on my face looking to the only girl who was with me from 'the start'.

The door opened to the room and the doctor came in. 

"Are you the parents of Rayvionne Westbay?"

"Yes doctor" they both replied

"Hi, I'm doctor Selemar. I went and checked over your daughter to see what I could conclude from her injuries. She was most definitely hurt by someone other than herself, but right now we don't know."

"Mr. Westbay clenched his fist until his knuckles were pure white.

"The bad news is that she's unconscious for now. The good news, however, is that she will be waking up from a few days to a few weeks.

WEEKS!? 

Rayvionne's mom was about to have a heart attack, but Mr. Westbay calmed her down.

"Is there any way to where we can get her fully awake, without causing any damage to her?"

"No, sir. This will all depend on Rayvionne's natural healing process. For now, all we can do is monitor her and hope for the best."

They shook hands once again, and the doctor left. This was an awkward situation for all of us, so I decided to head back to my assigned room.

"I'm going to head back to my room. I don't want to disturb this any longer"

I gave them both a hug of reassurance and walked back to my room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting on the edge of the bed, kicking my legs back and forth. I didn't even bother getting on my phone unless it was to check in with my parents.

All these thoughts were swirling in my head, it was giving me a migraine. 

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Come in"

I looked up to expect a nurse, but it was the cops from earlier. They flashed their badges to let me know that they're the real deal.

Oh shoot I forgot they wanted to come to talk to me 

"Geovana Evans?"

"Yes, officer?" I said standing up from the bed

"If you remember from earlier, we asked if we could get a detailed explanation of what happened today. We are asking that you come with us to the stationed to get questioned. The nurses said that you're released from being here, and we contacted your parents, so they know that you're going to be with us. They are going to meet us at the station. Will you come to get questioned?"

All of this sounded just a tad bit fishy to me, but these were real cops. I knew they weren't imposters and they said they would take me to the station. 

"Yes, officers. I will go."

We left the hospital and I hopped into the back of the police car. Hopefully, this will be my last time riding in the back of a police car. 

The ride was silent, as expected, and we made it to the station safely. I was let out the back of the car and escorted into the building. 

Please let this be easy for me 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How did you know where to find Rayvionne?"

"She was my best friend. She would always go on about this place and how it was beautiful. She brought me there once so we could just admire the beauty of it."

"What state was Rayvionne in when you found her?"

I really didn't want to answer this question, but I knew I had to. 

"She...She was unconscious and covered in cuts and bruises."

"Did you see anyone else around the area that looked suspicious to you?" 

It was getting too much for me. I was starting to shake up and get an anxiety attack. 

"Hye Hye calm down! Everything is going to be fine for her I promise." he stated in a calm tone

"How do you know officer? We all don't know! She could slip into a coma at this very moment and never wake up again and it would all be my fault!"

I was acting like a real crazy person. I knew I had to calm myself down, but I couldn't. 

"Okay, Geovana. You can come back tomorrow and we could finish then. How about that?" the officer asked

I wasn't going to do that either. I needed to get it out now, or it would haunt me for good tonight.

"No officer. I want to finish. I want to tell you everything I know."

I sat down in the chair, and I slowly but surely got my way through it. It was a miracle that I didn't break down. 

"Okay, Ms. Evans that's all. If you get any more information, please call us, and we will get in touch with you as soon as we can."

He showed me out of the room and to my father. I ran to him and hugged him like I wasn't going to see him again. 

"Can we go home now dad?"

"Yea cub...we can go home"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The car ride was silent, and that was expected. Lots of things were expected.... except for my friends getting hurt. That hit me in the face like a cool water balloon on a hot summer day. 

We finally made it home, and I was able to be in the comfort of my own space.

"Don't go to your room yet cub, your mother and I want to talk in the living room right now. Just remember, you're not in trouble, we just want to talk."

I already knew what they wanted to talk about. I wish everyone would stop reminding me about it. I don't want to think about all the pain I've caused everyone today. 

I walked over to the couch adjacent from my parents. 

"You wanted to talk?" I mumbled

"We just wanted to know what happened" my mother said calmly 

"Now you want to know. Earlier you were just scolding me on how bad a person I was." I snapped

"Gia it wasn't like that I-"

"You what!? You want me to tell you how while I was working with one of the people I care about most right now, my best friend was possibly getting hurt by god knows who? Or do you mean how I got to Rayvionne and saw her lying there unconscious? Or maybe how about I just let my crush break his ankle and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it!?" 

Tears were already streaming down my face. My true emotions were really starting to show.

"You know some teens will say that they're parents will never understand their emotions, but you mom will NEVER understand what I went through! You didn't have an abusive boyfriend who has mentally messed you up! You never had a person try to physically hurt you at school because she's a jealous fangirl! And you never had both your friends in the hospital at the same time because of you!!"

Tears from both ends were the only things that could be heard from the household. I said what I had to, but now I'm regretting it.

"Mom I didn't mean-"

"No Geovana, it's fine. You're right we'll never understand what you through, but I will at least try. That's what a mother's duty is for."

"And a father's duty" my dad said standing up from the couch

I held myself tight, just crying to myself. I then felt two people come and embrace me in a strong hug. It didn't end for what seemed like forever.

"Look, you've had a rough day. You've been through so SO much at such a young age. This shouldn't have been one of them. You know what? I want you to stay home from school for the rest of the week. It's a Wednesday, so you won't miss that much. You need to rest and recollect yourself. I'll stay home with you, so I know you're okay. I also want you to go to sleep. I know you're tired. That seem fine to you?"

I nodded my head and sobbed at the same time. I wiped the many tears from my eyes and headed for my room. 

"Goodnight cub" 

"Goodnight dad, mom. I love you."

"We love you too"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everything that occurred today was rapidly going through my mind. It was keeping me somewhat awake, but putting me to sleep. The streams of tears wouldn't stop. All I could think about was them and how they're hurt...

"I'm so sorry...Tre...Rayvionne...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP FOR CHAPTER 15!!!! Oof guys I'm like super sorry for updating so late in the week. You can kill me another time, but to somewhat make up for that, I made this chapter extra long, so please enjoy the extra trash I put in here. So Gia is about to have a mental breakdown from all the things she's had to go through today. I really do feel sorry for her. Going through things that will forever scar a person for life. What do you think will happen next? Do you think Rayvionne will wake up? How will Tre react to all of this mess? How is Gia going to handle all this? I hope you enjoyed this really long chapter and tell me what you think! :)


	16. Who Was That?

(Geovana's POV)

(A few days Later)

Everything has been a little off this past couple of days. No, I can't even say a little bit off. Things have been MAJORLY off since Wednesday. I didn't go to school on Thursday or Friday because my mom wanted me to stay home and try to recollect myself. I didn't want to go to school either. The incident was reported on the news and they mentioned Rayvionne's name in the process. I didn't want to go back and be bombarded with questions about her while I'm still trying to mentally and physically heal. I know it seems somewhat selfish of me to think like that, but all I've been thinking about is Tre, Ray, and myself.

My mom had gotten a call on Thursday from Tre's mom saying that he was able to return home, but he had to take it easy. She came and told me this right after she got off the phone with her. She said that he also stayed home so he could heal up a little bit better. I was somewhat relieved, but I wasn't at the same time. I knew Rayvionne was still in the hospital, and I didn't know when she was going to wake up, let alone get released. I know we were in a huge fight right before all this happened, but I want to know why she messaged me? Wouldn't she message her new 'friend' Jean? Seems like she's more on her radar than I am. But if she didn't care, why did she message me? I want to find out, but it's not I can go and ask her. Even if she was awake, I couldn't text her. The police took my phone so they could investigate because Rayvionne only texted me in the incident.

The only somewhat good thing to come out of this whole matter was that I got to see Tre and have some social interaction. I finally got to see him yesterday on Friday. I wanted to check up on him and see how he was doing. I asked my parents and his parents if it was okay if I go, and they both said yes. Tre's parents said they actually wanted me to come over since he seemed lonely and he kinda only wanted to talk to me.

It was currently 8 am on a Saturday and I was up for a reason. Yesterday when I went over to Tre's house to hang out with him, his parents asked if I could come over Saturday and Sunday from 8 am to 11 or 12 so he wouldn't be alone. It was only going to be until we went back to school. His parents said that they trusted me and that I was responsible enough to be alone with him and for a couple of hours and for nothing bad to happen. My parents agreed to me to be doing this since they didn't want me at the house alone while they went to work. I was ecstatic, but at the same time, I felt like I was his babysitter. I'm only a month and a half older than him, but he has more maturity in his entire body than I do in one finger.

I can't wait to see him I thought

"Gia I'm leaving! Try to leave in the next 5 to 10 minutes. You're already late" my mom yelled from downstairs. 

"Okay mom!" I yelled back

My mom and I were still a little bit rocky after that night. I felt hurt that she was blaming me for my friend's injuries, but I was saying the same thing I was saying to myself. I guess it hurts in a different way when people point out your flaws. She did the same thing when she found me like how I did Rayvionne freshman year, only I knew who did it. 

When I woke up she was glad that I was okay in her eyes, but as soon as we got home, that's when everything went downhill. She blamed me for being like this. She told me that I could've told her what was going on between me and Alessio, but I didn't. It wasn't like that at all. I wanted to tell her every time it happened, but out of fear that he would hurt my family, I kept it a secret.

*BUZZ BUZZ*

(Message from Mama): Did you leave?

I looked at the time. 8:20

Crap I'm late I thought

I quickly threw on some warm clothes, brushed my hair, brushed my teeth, put on the shoes closest to me, grabbed my jacket, and practically threw myself out the door.

It was going to take a few minutes to get there since I lived at one end of the block and Tre lived at the other. It also didn't help that there was snow coating the ground. I hurriedly made my way over there before I froze to death.

I was just casually making my way over there when I saw someone walking my way.

What kind of crazy person walks in the snow at 8 in the morning? Oh, wait I'm one of those crazy people! I thought

This person was getting closer, so I moved to the side to make room for them. They were no more than two feet from me at this point. I tried to see if it was anyone I recognized, but they had on so many layers I could barely see their face.

I walked right past them, but I didn't hear their footsteps fade away. I was starting to get a little paranoid, so I turned around. They were standing right behind me, no more than a foot between us. 

I was frozen still. It was a fight or flight scenario, but I wasn't doing anything. I just stood there...doing nothing. I looked to see if there were any moving cars passing by, but sadly there weren't any. They came up close to me, put their cold, dead hand on my shoulder, and pulled down their scarf. I closed my eyes so I didn't have to look them in the face.

" I know what you did Gia." they said in an all too creepy voice

They released the grip on my shoulder, but I refused to open my eyes.

"Who are you? Who was that?" I questioned

Silence.

"I said wh-" I opened my eyes, and they were gone.

Not again I thought 

I quickly made my way over to Tre's house, looking back every 3 seconds to see if there was anyone following me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After what finally seemed like forever, I made it to Tre's house. I was still shaken up by what happened not all that long ago, but I was trying to quickly get over it so he wouldn't notice. I don't know how he does it, but he always knows when there's something wrong with me. It's sweet but kinda creepy at the same time. 

I slowly calmed myself down and put the key in the door to unlock it. I opened the door and felt the nice warm heat from the house blow onto me. I quickly locked the door and made my way to the stairs. 

"Tre" I yelled up the stairs

I didn't hear anything. Maybe he didn't hear me the first time.

"Tre!" I screamed

I waited a few seconds for a response but didn't hear one. was slightly panicking, so I ran up the stairs, almost tripping on them about three times. I made it up the stairs and rounded the corner to his room. I slammed the door open and saw Tre knocked out on his bed. 

Man can this dude sleep through anything I thought

I went over to the side of his bed and slightly shook his shoulder to wake him up.

"Tre wake up. It's me Gia."

I shook him a little bit more, then he started to wake up. He looked me straight in the eyes and threw his blanket over his head in an attempt to go back to sleep.

"Treee wake uppp!" I said playing a not so fun game of tug of war with him. 

I finally pulled the blanket off of him and threw it across the room so we would have to get up. I finally got to see his cast. It was a somewhat bright red that went up to below his knee.

He shot straight up in his bead and gave me a death glare.

"Well good morning to you too sunshine!" I said jokingly "Geez you look horrible" I added

"Yeah, no shit. I just woke up" he grumbled

"Geez do you have to be this moody when you wake up?"

"You woke me up at" he looked at the clock on his nightstand "8:34...ugh couldn't have you just let me sleep in until at least 9:30!?" he whined

"Nope! You need to get a head start on the day before it ends! Try and be productive." I replied

"There's nothing really productive I can do right now with this extra weight on me." he said pointing to his cast

"Well I'll find something for the temporarily crippled to do" I stated jokingly

"Yea sure but first, I wanna eat. I woke up hungry this morning for some reason."

"You got any cereal. I can make us both a bowl?"

"Yea we got some Lucky Charms in the pantry."

"Okie Dokie!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I somehow made it back up the stairs with two full bowls of cereal without spilling any of it. I think my first job should be a waitress!

"Here you go!" I said cheerily 

"Thanks. I would've made my own, but ya know."

"Yea it's fine."

We both ate our cereal in silence with a little bit of conversation in between. Tre was in his bed, while I was on the floor.

"Hey you dodo, why didn't you sit in the computer chair next to you?" he chuckled

I looked up to see the chair there indeed being empty.

Crap. Gotta come up with an excuse.

"Uhh, I wanted to sit on the floor cause it looked comfortable?"

"You're lying" he laughed

"No, I'm not!" I retorted

"So that's why you're flustered right?" he said with a slight chuckle to his tone

"You know what-just give me your bowl!"

"I want to take it."

"No. You're hurt. I'm taking it."

"Fine. But if you ever get hurt, I'm taking care of you like this and treating you like a queen."

I nearly choked on my spit when he said that.

"O-Okay. I'm just g-gonna take this!"

I took his bowl and ran down the stairs faster than the flash. I was trying to calm myself down before I went back. He called me a queen! Well, he said LIKE a queen, but I'm taking what I can get. It's times like these that I wish that I had a girl to talk about to this. I hope she wakes up soon. After all the hell we went through, I still miss her. 

I finally had the guts to go back into his room.

"Did ya miss me?" 

"No not really." he said nonchalantly

"Wow, Tre."

"I'm kidding"

I sat down on the floor again, and he gave me this look.

"There's a chair right there."

"Yeah I know, but I got used to the floor."

"Whatever you weirdo." he laughed

"Yep, that's right! I'm a weirdo and I'm proud!" I exclaimed

"Who does that remind me of?" Tre asked himself

"I don't know. But hey, how was Thursday for you? I didn't get to see you and I couldn't text you cause my phone was taken for investigation."

"Well it wasn't miserable, but it wasn't fantastic either. I was just basically in bed all day doing nothing but watching TV and being in some pain. My parents were catering to me which was kind of weird. Also-"

I started to zone him out for a hot minute. It wasn't that I was bored, I was just thinking about what happened earlier before I got here. Who was that person? How did they know who I was? Should I tell Tre or at least someone? No, I think I'm going to keep it to myself. I don't want to cause any more trouble than what's going on right now. It still creeps me out on what they said.

I know what you did Gia

What exactly DID I do? I usually don't do anything bad, especially in these recent months.

"So what do you think?"

"Huh?"

"I said what do you think about me dying my hair?" 

"Oh, that? I mean if you really want to, I think you should do it!"

"I can show you some more"

"Yeah sure"

He started to move to get off his bed.

"Tre!"

It was too late. He lost his balance and came crashing to the ground, right where I was. I closed my eyes and braced for impact. He fell right on top of me.

"Oof" 

I opened my eyes an he was right on top of me. I quickly wiggled my way out to help him.

"Dude are you okay?!" 

"Yea I'm fine. It was just a little fall."

"Yea but you could've hurt yourself more!"

"I promise you I'm fine."

"Here let me help you back on the bed"

He put his arm around my shoulders for support, and I was trying to not die on the inside. Luckily his bed was up against the wall, so he wouldn't fall off the other side. I helped him lay horizontally on his bed so he was facing where I was sitting and also towards the TV on the wall. 

"Thanks, Gia" 

"No problem. Just don't do anything stupid anymore you derp." I said with a slight giggle

"I sat on the edge of the bed since the floor was getting slightly uncomfortable.

"You can come on the bed more. I don't bite. Plus, you look like you're about to fall off."

I scooted more towards where he was laying, but to where we still had some distance between us.

"Hey, can we watch some vines on your TV!?"

"Yeah sure"

(A few Hours Later)

"Get to Del Taco. They got a new thing called Fresha ptfff Fre Sha Voca Do!"

"AGHAHAHA IT GETS ME EVERY TIME!" I said laughing

I was clutching my stomach from how much I was laughing at these classic vines. I somehow moved really close to Tre and we were laying right next to each other. I put my head on his shoulder while we watched the rest of the vines.

"RAHHHH... AHHH STOOOOP I COULD'VE DROP MY CROISSANT!"

The vines ended and we both looked at each other. I really kinda wanted to kiss him at this moment, but I wasn't going to. It's too cheesy, but yet I wanted to do it. We kept on staring at each other like this until he got a FaceTime call.

"Uhhh guess I better get that."

He answered the call and a bunch of people I didn't know showed up on the phone.

"Leilani? Giselle? Jamie? Johnathan? Kaycee? Sienna? Sean? What are you guys doing!?" Tre exclaimed/ questioned

"Well..." one of the girls spoke, "I overheard a conversation between my mom and your mom on Wednesday talking about how you broke your ankle, so I may or may not have told some people."

"Leilani you're like a detective sometimes." he chuckled 

"Anyways. Kaycee, I saw that you did a Brooklyn Funk class, how was that?"

"It was fun. I got to meet so many new people and explore more things. But we came to talk about you! What happened to you? I was watching Friends when I got the text. Tell us what happened!"

I started to zone out a little bit while Tre was talking to his friends from back home. The only reason I zoned back in was that one of the girls, who sounded like that Kaycee girls' voice was asking a question that sounded like I could be involved in it.

"Hey Tre, who's that girl sitting next to you? Is it your girlfriend?"

I went as still as a statue when she said that. 

"Oh no! This is my friend Geovana but she goes by Gia."

He put the camera on me and I shyly waved to everyone.

"Nice to meet you guys" I squeaked

"Oh so NOW you're acting shy? Guys don't fall for it. She can be sassy in a good way, but she's also really sweet and caring. Not to mention she's a SICK dancer!"

I wanted to die inside by all the compliments he was giving me.

"Dude look she's blushing" one dude said

"Nah, Johnathan. That's just how she is around new people." he said with a slight chuckle

"Hey, are you sure we weren't interrupting something? You guys sounded pretty cozy before we called." the Kaycee girl asked

"Kaycee!" the Leilani girl yelled

"What I just wanted to give their privacy" she said wigging her eyebrows

"Okay byeeee" Tre said hanging up the phone

"You're friend Kaycee there seems excited about your love life" I giggled

"Please. That section is nonexistent at times."

We kept on laughing about the whole FaceTime when Tre got a text on his phone from my mom. 

"Uhh your mom texted me, but I think it's for you." He stated while sliding the phone towards me. 

(Message from Rose Evans): Tre can you show this to Gia. Gia your dad and I will be working really late. We probably won't come home until early tomorrow morning. We have major projects to finish at our jobs, and we don't want you home alone all that time. Can you ask Mrs. De Rego if you can spend the night?

"My mom just told me to ask your mom if it would be okay to spend the night since she won't be home until early tomorrow morning."

"I think my mom would be okay with it, but let's ask her first before assuming her answer."

We called Mrs. De Rego if it was okay, and she said she would more than glad to have me stay over.

(Timeskip to dinner)

"That was such a filling and tasteful meal Mr. and Mrs. De rego!" I said while eating the last of the homemade potato salad. 

We had small riblets and a homemade potato salad with a side of beans. The meal was quite delicious, but no one will beat my parents cooking in my opinion.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go clean my dishes."

"Oh, no sweetheart. You're our guest. We'll clean it for you. You can go upstairs with Tre. I'll have the mattress there in a little bit."

"Thank you, Mrs. De Rego"

"No problem. Remember you can stay over whenever just let me know alright?"

"Yes ma'am"

I go upstairs to hang out with Tre. 

"Your mom said she'd come upstairs with the mattress in a little bit"

"Oh alright" 

I looked at my attire for the night and I realized I didn't have any pajamas. I could sleep in my leggings, but the shirt would be uncomfortable to sleep in.

"Hey, Tre... do you um have a spare shirt I could borrow for the night? This one wouldn't be too comfortable to sleep in."

He grabbed a T-shirt and gave it to me.

"Thanks"

I went to the restroom to go change. When I came back out and into Tre room, the mattress was set up and he was sitting on his bed watching more vines.

"Wanna watch more vines?"

"Yea sure"

We ended up staying up until 2 am watching vines and random YouTube videos.

"Okay, now I'm super tired. I'm going to sleep" I stated 

"Do you need a blanket?"

"Oh shoot yea! Do you have a spare?"

"It's in the closet"

I made my way over to the closet and grabbed the giant comforter. I made my way over to the mattress and laid down. 

"Oh yea you need this" 

"Huh-oof" 

He threw a pillow in my face.

"Did I hit you?"

"Yea but don't worry about it. I'll get you tomorrow.

"Yea right" he snorted

"Goodnight you weirdo." he said turning over

"Goodnight"

"I love you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP FOR CHAPTER 16! So not too much happened in this chapter, except that some of The Lab and Sean and Kaycee FaceTimed him. What do you think about that? Where do you think Gia and Tre's relationship is going from here? Should I add some more cameos like that? What do think will happen next? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and tell me what you think! :)


	17. I Hope She Says Yes

(Tre's POV)

I hope she says yes I thought

(Geovana's POV)

Today is Valentines Day. The time of Love, Affection, and Confusion for me. I like Tre so much I really do, but I don't know if he likes me the same way. I've had my suspicions every now and then, but for the most part, I can't figure it out.

I bought him a platonic Valentines gift, but I was hoping it could be more than that.

I also bought a gift for Rayvionne, but I highly doubt she'll be awake to see it. I bought her a small teddy bear with a heart on it that says I love you, Beary, much, and I also bought her some Zinnia flowers. I always knew those were her favorites ever since we first met back in 8th grade.

These past couple of weeks have been so hectic for me, I'm still trying to process everything that had happened. Rayvionne is still unconscious and it shatters my heart. No one should ever have to be put in a situation like that to where they were beaten up to look almost unrecognizable. I know how it feels to be like that. We did get some new information on Rayvionne. Her parents told my mother, who eventually told me, that most of her injuries came from another person. They knew because there was a slight imprint of a hand around her throat that was somewhat more bigger than her own when she first arrived in ICU. This filled me with rage. Someone had the intention of hurting her, and I want to find out who. 

I know Rayvionne and I weren't on the best of terms when all of this went down, but she's still going to always have a place in my heart. What we fought over...was stupid. It's the dumb things as teens you don't realize are stupid until you're older. We're almost to adulthood, and yet here we are acting like children. We literally fought over a boy. A BOY! Those are only the things you are supposed to see on TV or on cheesy movies, but here it is. A reality for not only me but her as well. 

I'm not going to put her entirely at fault either. I blame myself for it too. I unknowingly was getting romantically close with her former, or rather still current crush. I never took the time to truly know how she felt about this. Now that I think about it, she seemed like she was always smiling on the outside, but I could tell otherwise. I thought it was because of her missing her dad more recently, but now I know. 

When Tre told me about his past with Rayvionne, I was shocked, to say the least. I never knew that Tre and Ray were on the same dance team, let alone that they KNEW each other. When Tre told me that she had feelings for him, I felt a slight pang of jelousy. I don't know why I did. Maybe when he told me I thought that her feelings had faded over those past four years, but I was wrong. What was I jealous of? I didn't even know both of them five or more years ago, but why was I jealous? Was it because I had a fear that Tre would find feelings for Rayvionne again and they would both forget about me? Possibly so. 

I'm a teen girl with teen issues. I need to learn how to grow up, but I can't. Am I just choosing not to? No. I wanted to grow up ever since I was little and now that I'm almost damn near there, I can't. 

Get it together Gia. You're going in a down memory lane, and it isn't pretty I thought. 

I slowly collected myself, before making my way up to the front desk. 

"Ah yes, Geovana Evans. Her room is ready for visiting hours, but she still hasn't woken up."

"Thank you" was all I muster out.

I had been visiting Rayvionne every day before and after school, with permission from my parents and Rayvionne's. It was the least I could do while she was in here.

I made my way over to ICU and found my way towards her room. 

I opened up the door, and saw her there, almost in the same position as she was a week ago. Tears formed at my eyes almost every time I walked into the room, but today was different for some reason. 

I set all her stuff down on the table next to her bed and pulled up a chair next to her bed. I sat there for a moment, watching her slow but steady heartbeat. At least I know she's alive. I grabbed one of her hands and held it between both of mine.

"Hey Rayvionne, how are you?"

Silence.

Every day I would have a conversation with her. I knew she wouldn't respond, but for me, it was better than sitting in there with awkward silence. It made me feel as if she was actually listening rather than ignoring me like how she would usually do. It was comforting. 

"I know you're not awake, but I wanted to wish you a happy Galentine's Day. I know how you hated when it was called Valentines 'cause you said it was stupid for people not in relationships to call it Valentines Day. I remember even one year you called it singles awareness day. I'll never forget that. You were yelling through the halls 'screw Valentines! It's singles awareness day and I'm aware that I'm single. Also if any of you guys or girls try coming after me today, I'll kick you.'"

I slightly chuckled to myself, remembering the day.

"I remember that day so clearly. You got pulled aside by one of the teachers and got detention for making a threat towards students. You never made threats towards me when I met you, and I'm kinda grateful for that. You kinda scare me, but I'll never admit that around you."

I stopped rambling for a little bit and thought about all the things that Ray and I had done together over the past four years. They were fun-filled years, and hopefully, when she wakes up, we can continue to make more. 

I looked back at her to see if there was any movement coming from her. Nothing. I decided to ramble a little bit more.

"Rayvionne... I know you're not awake to hear this, but I'm so so sorry. I want to say all of this again when you're awake so you know that I truly mean what I'm saying right now. I want to apologize for everything that I've done, leading up until right now. I never knew how you felt, and I was too stuck up in my own world to ask you. You must've felt so lonely having no one your age to really tell how you felt. I'm sorry for not realizing that sooner. I'm sorry for everything that has happened with Tre. If I only knew..."

I looked down to see a hand twitch. 

"OMGMYGODOHMYOGODOHMYGOD!NURSE NURSE COME QUICK I THINK RAYVIONNE IS AWAKE!" I screamed

I went outside of the room and did the same thing, but I kept it quieter since we were in ICU. 

I saw two nurses come rushing down from the other side of the room. 

"What happened?!?" one of the nurses asked

"I-I'm pretty sure I saw her hand twitch. She's supposed to be unconscious, but I swear I saw her hand twitch!" I shakingly stated

Okay. We'll go check. We want you to stay outside while we go and check on her."

"Yes ma'am"

They shut the door to her room. It felt like forever until they finally came out. 

They looked me straight in the eyes with sadness and a little bit of irritation. 

"We didn't see her move Ms. Evans." one of the nurses stated

"W-what!?! That can't be true! I swear I saw her hand twitch!"

"No, it was false. We watched her for over 10 minutes carefully, and we saw no signs of movement."

I wanted to break down and crumble to the ground and cry. Or die. Maybe both at the same time. I swore that I saw her move.

"Maybe it was your own hand" the other nurse said while shrugging

They both walked off and returned to their stations while I was left there dumbfounded. How could I have been wrong? I swear I saw her move!

I walked back into the room and closed the door. I sat back in the chair I was previously in before I had my little meltdown. I sat there and watched her for 10 minutes just like they did. Nothing. There was no movement coming from her whatsoever. 

So I was Wrong!? I thought

I knew that a person could be wrong every now and then, but this wasn't right in my mind. Could I be going crazy? I hope not. Maybe I'm just seeing what I want to see. I want to see Rayvionne wake up. I want that miracle to happen. I want to see her get out of that bed and say she's fine. I want her to come home to her family and friends. I wasn't everything to go back to the way it was before all this drama happened.

I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks. I had to wipe them away quick before someone like the nurses or the doctor came in. 

I sat here and recollected myself. I talked to Rayvionne a little bit more about our fondest memories.

I looked up at the clock in her room to see that I was going to be late for school. 

"Oh shoot! I gotta go! See you later Ratvionne!" 

I grabbed the small purse I brought with me and Tre Valentines Gift and dashed out the door.

When I made it out of the hospital, I spotted my parents already waiting for me with my backpack. 

"Gia you have 20 minutes until you start school and it's a 10-minute drive!" my dad screamed from the parking lot.

"I know!" I said running towards the car

I finally made it to our car and threw myself in the back seat.

"You took a little longer than you usually do Gia." my mom calmly stated

"Yea. Guess I just got caught up in the moment" I mumbled

(At School)

The drive was pretty quick from the hospital to the school, mostly because dad was speeding down the highway like he was on The Fast and the Furious. 

"Okay we're here" my dad stated

"Yea" I panted "Barely"

"But did you die?" he asked

"Almost! You almost hit three cars on the way here! You almost even took out the principal in the parking lot!"

"Oh yea I almost forgot about that" he slightly chuckled

"Dad... it happened not even two minutes ago" I said with a straight face

"Gia don't you have to go meet your boy toy at the front of the school" my mom slyly said

My whole face burned tomato red right after she said that. 

"H-He's not my boy toy! He's just a friend!"

"Mmmhhhh. So that's why you bought him the biggest box of chocolates, a teddy bear, and a card that you handmade specifically for him?"

She was right. I was planning all of that for the past week and a half.

"You helped me make the card!" I retorted

"Yea and I may have put a little note on the card for him" she said smirking

"asasfghsfsda you WHAT!?"

"Okay bye, sweetie. We love you!" she said grabbing my temple and kissing my forehead

"Don't pay attention to your mother cub. You know she likes to tease everyone she can" my dad said while kissing my temple. 

"Be productive at school. Also remember, if kids ask you what happened to you, Tre or Rayvionne, give them the line we fed you yesterday."

"Yes, sir!" I said as I hopped out of the car.

~~~~~

I walked into the front of the school and went into the front office to durn in the hospital slip I got last week to make up for my absences. I turned in my slip and walked out the other door leading into the school. There I saw Tre surrounded by his 10 to 15 hoard of fans who never seem to leave him alone.

"What happened to your leg?"

"How long will you have the cast on?"

"Will you be my Valentine Tre?"

"Okay, that's enough of that!" I said barging my way through the small crowd.

"Hey Tre" I said sitting down next to him 

"Happy Valentines Day!" I said giving him his presents

"Hehe Happy Valentines Day Gia" he said handing me a box of chocolates, a shirt that said eat, sleep, dance, repeat, and a four-foot tall teddy bear! Add about a foot and some inches to this, and it would be the same height was me!

"Awww look at Tre being all romantic with his girl!" one guy exclaimed

"Hey where's my Valentine" one of the girls stated jokingly

"Where's my Valentine Tre!?" one of the other girls said not too jokingly

"Uhhh can you guys please go away. I'm trying to have a private conversation with my friend here" Tre said kinda rudely

"Yea okay Tre. We all know you're just trying to get us away so you can suck face with your girlfriend" one other guy stated

We were both burning scarlet red at this.

"She's not my girlfriend!" he stated matter of factly

"Really? THAT'S what you're worried about?"

"Wait before we go, we wanted to ask you two a question...."

"Not we're not dating" I stated

"No, it's not that. We want to know what happened to you guys last week. Don't give us all the bs the news has been giving us. We may be annoying fans, but we care about all of you guys"

Tre scooted closer to me and whispered in my ear

"Remember the line we're supposed to tell them"

"Yea I know" I said back

"Look" I stated "We only know as much as you do. All we can say is that we're here, and Rayvionne is still recovering. That's all we could say right now."

There were sighs and what not, but I ignored it.

*RING RING*

"Oh shoot we have to get to class" one of the kids stated 

They all took off to class, but one of them took off to class doing the Naruto run and I internally cringed.

"So, let me take you to Debate" I said with a sincere smile on my face

"Yea lets go" he said while grabbing his crutches and grabbing my hand for some support

(After school)

The end of the day was finally here and I was glad for it. I had a test in Physics today and it was brutal. I only got to spend English and Dance with Tre today, but anything was better than nothing. When we were in dance, we both go to sit out. Tre got to sit out due to obvious reasons, and I used the old 'I got my period and I'm having severe cramps' trick. Luckily it worked, and we got to goof off while everyone else was learning some new choreography for our class performance for school, and practicing for their final project.

It was now the end of the day, and Tre and I were waiting to get picked up. We decided that until his cast comes off, I would be taking the car home. We were talking every now and then, but it was mostly awkward silence. Every time that would happen, I would snuggle the bear Tre got me. It smelt like his room, which had a pretty decent smell to it.

I noticed Tre was fidgeting a little bit, so I finally mustered up the courage to ask him what's wrong.

"Tre, what's wrong? You seem super nervous."

It took him a while to respond, but he finally did.

"G-Gia. Um, I don't k-know how to say this, b-but..."

"T-T-today junior" I slightly screamed.

I got him to chuckle a little bit, which made the tension lift up a little bit.

"Well... um I was"

"Uh huh"

He took a giant gulp.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to a restaurant or something tonight. You know just you and me?"

"You mean, like Chuck E. Cheese or something?" I questionably asked

"Oh god no! I hate that place. Do you know what they do with their leftover pizza slices?"

"Okay eww, I DON'T want to know. Then what do you mean by 'taking me out'?"

Silence hung in the air for what seemed like forever, until he finally spoke.

"Gia... I want to take you out to a REAL restaurant. I want to take you out on a date tonight. Will you please...go on a date with me?"

My mouth was hanging wide open. I was trying to process this all at once. Did my crush really just ask me on a date?!

I bored my blue eyes into his brown eyes.

"Yes, I'll go on a date with you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP FOR CHAPTER 17!!! Oof guys I literally am so sorry for updating this super late into the day. My co-author and I planned this late last night, and I didn't start to wring until today cause I had to study for a test for college. Also, I apologize for the semi-short chapter. U usually do 3000+ words, but this is 2900. Anyways, I wanted to make some type of Valentines Day or as Rayivonne calls it, singles awareness day. So Gia might be going insane because she desperately wants Rayvionne to wake up. Also, TRE AND GIA ARE GOING ON A DATE! How do you feel about this? Do you ship them? When will Rayvionne wake up because I have no clue also. How do you think Gia's parents will react to Gia going on a date with Tre? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and tell me what you think! :)


	18. Chapter 18

(Geovana's POV)

I still couldn't believe this was actually happening. I'm going on a date with Tre!! When I told him that I would go on a date with him tonight, he breathed a sigh of relief. 

(Flashback to a Few Hours Ago)

"Oh thank God" he breathed as a sigh of relief

I chuckled a bit "why were you so nervous" I asked

Like I wasn't freaking out when he asked me to go on a date with him just two seconds ago!

"I thought you were going to say no" 

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I never thought some as caring and as beautiful as you would go agree to go on a date with me"

I was in shock. Did he really think I didn't like him? 

"I thought I was being obvious about liking you!" I said while slightly blushing

"Gia to be honest... I never caught on because I kind of thought I was being too obvious and was worrying that YOU would notice"

I was blushing a crimson red at this point and my ears were on fire. I can't believe that we just confessed that we had feelings for each other. 

We sat in awkward silence while we were both waiting to get picked up. We were the only ones left to get picked up, so that made the air more uncomfortable. 

"So uh d-do you have a p-place in mind?"

"Huh?" I asked

"Y-you know....that you want to go to tonight?"

"Oh y-yea that" I stammered

"Maybe we can go to this place I've been seeing on T.V recently. Hold on, can I borrow your phone to search it up?"

He fumbled a little bit but handed me his phone after unlocking it for me. 

"Okay, here it is! It's called Toulouse Café and Bar. It seems pretty like a pretty chill restaurant for us to go to. The only thing is, it seems like you have to dress up semi-formal. Would you still want to go in your condition?" I asked 

"If it's what you want, then I'll do it. I don't want to disappoint you with a crappy date. I'll try to make this one of the best dates you've ever been on."

"Tre. Thank you. I hope this night goes amazing! Also... there's one more thing I want to tell you?"

"What is it?" he asked

"I've never been on a date before"

(Flashback End)

After that, both our parents came to pick us up at the same time. I helped Tre get into the car, then proceeded to go to my car. Both my parents came to pick me up and I soon as I closed the door, my mom knew that something was up. She could tell how flustered I was and asked me what was wrong. I tried telling her, but I couldn't get it out. She started to tease me saying it was about Tre, and I finally mustered up the courage to tell her that Tre asked me out on a date. 

The car had come to a complete stop. Luckily, we were at a stop sign, and there was nobody around. Both my mom and dad started freaking out. My dad got mad at me for making this decision on my own, but my mom was one my side saying how Tre was a good young man and they should trust me to make decisions. My mom was more ecstatic about this than my dad was. She was preaching about this being my first date and how I'm growing up too fast.

We made it home, and everything that has happened has let up to this moment right now. I was standing in my closet, looking for something to wear. My mother consistently kept suggesting that she could help me get ready, but I told her I wanted to figure this out on my own. 

I was sitting on the floor trying to figure out why I couldn't pick anything when it dawned on me: Rayvionne used to pick my clothes for some situations like these. After we became close friends and started to take insults from each other, she told me that I didn't know how to dress properly. She would come over to my house on some occasions and pick out some of my outfits. Some of them were great, some of them.... were not so great. We would sometimes get into arguments over this and not talk for some days. It makes me laugh at all the stupid girl things we would argue about, and she was the tomboy!

All these memories were flooding into my head right now, and I couldn't resist the urge to cry right now. I was in my closet sobbing on the floor like it was the end of the world.

I heard footsteps come up the stairs, and I quickly tried to recollect myself, but I couldn't do it in time. 

"Gia is every- OH MY GOD GIA WHAT'S WRONG!?" my mom asked

"I-It's nothing! I'm fine" I said trying to wipe away my tears

"Gia...please tell me what's going on. I'm your mother and I care about you no matter what. Please tell me."

"Fine. If it will get you to stop seeing me like this." 

I took in a deep breath before I finally spoke.

"I miss Rayvionne. I miss her coming over. I miss her constant insults, even if they did hurt sometimes. I miss her constant presence. Mom I really miss her. Even if we did get into this huge fight about Tre, I know I can't go through the rest of high school without her. She's the only real friend that I've had. She's the only friend that LISTENED. She kept it real with me when most people couldn't. I want to talk to her if and when she wakes up. I know I can be a needy person, but this just feels different for some reason."

I started to tear up again, but I felt some arms wrap around me.

"Geovana, everything's going to get better, I promise you that. I know that you have a lot of things going through your mind right now, especially in these past couple of weeks with everything that has been going on. You're just going to have to let heal over time. You can't have everything be fine in an instant, that's not how the world works. I know there's going to be a lot of things that I will never be able to understand, but one thing I can understand is a friend betrayal."

I pulled away from the hug so I could look at her fully this time.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked

She took a deep breath in before she spoke again. 

"I once got into a fight similar to how you, Rayvionne, and Tre did. However, things got so out of hand, a life was lost."

I was in utter shock. My mom never told me about this! I'm more intrigued now than ever.

"This didn't happen in high school, this happened when I was a Sophmore in college. I had made a new friend there. Her name was Eliza. She was the person I thought I could almost all my issues to. At one point I even considered her my sister from another mister."

"Ewww mom don't ever say that again" I said while chuckling

"Okay, I 'promise'. Now do you want to hear the rest of the story or not?"

I nodded my head and quickly shut up

"I had started developing feelings for this guy, that was in my Composition class, that man was your father."

Dad was involved in this I thought

"I went home to our shared apartment that night and told her about your father. She also had a guy that she liked, but she didn't know his name, so she tried to describe him as best as she could. When she did, it sounded exactly like your father. I questioned it a little bit, but left it alone until the next day."

"I asked her to show me the guy she was talking about the next day. She showed me him, and to my surprise, it was your father. I felt betrayed for some reason and quickly made my way back to our apartment. Eliza chased after me, trying to get questions out of me, but I wouldn't budge."

I had no words to describe what I was thinking right now.

"Eventually, she found out why I was acting the way I was, and we got into a huge argument over who should end up with your father. This tore our friendship to pieces. We would never talk to each other after that, but when we did, all we did was argue and fight. What broke us up for sure is when your father and I got so close, that we started dating. This really pissed her off. She ended up moving out and finding her own pace because of it."

"Wow. Did she do anything to you and dad after you guys got together?" I asked

"Not in the beginning, but as the relationship progressed, her jealously became more and more evident as the days passed. However, that one night would all of us forever. Your father and I decided to go to one of the local clubs by the campus, and she was there. I tried to avoid every second I was there, but it seemed like I couldn't. That's when it happened. She tried to attack me in the club, but your father protected me. She had to look of evil in her eyes and that shook me to the core. I got up and ran out of the bar. I was terrified and shaking from what had just happened. Your father had come outside to comfort me when we heard it. A gunshot from inside of the bar. 

"I was more scared out of my mind more than ever, and your father wanted to get me out of there was soon as possible. I had him stay at my apartment that night, but a few hours later, we heard a knock at the door. It was the police. They came to inform me that Eliza had died from a self-inflicted gunshot wound to her head. From witnesses in the club, they heard her say 'If I can't have him, then what's the point of living' before she killed herself."

I wanted to break down and cry. I never knew that mom went through something so traumatic. I wonder why she didn't tell me this until now?

"They came to question me since some people at that club saw her attack me. After that everything had died down for a few weeks. There was a funeral held for her on campus and I wanted to go, but your dad insisted that I don't. I don't regret that even now."

She ended her story and she seemed disturbed. I didn't know what else to do, but to hug her tight.

"Mom, I never knew that you went through something like this. Why didn't you or dad tell me."

"We were going to wait until something similar like this happened to you. We hoped that day would never come, but sadly it did. I wanted to share this story to let you know that sometimes there are people in the world that you shouldn't trust, but you have a great friend group, even if it's small."

"Hey! I didn't need that insult"

"Hun, I'm kidding. Here let me help you pick out an outfit and help you get ready"

"Okay" 

(Tre's POV)

I was trying to pit out a semi-formal outfit for my date tonight, but I couldn't pick anything out. I wanted to look my best for Gia, but it was hard picking something fitting yet comfortable due to this cast.

I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in" I said

"How are you doing finding you semi-formal clothes?"

"It's actually kind of hard trying to find something that goes comfortable with the cast"

There was a brief moment of silence between the both of us.

"Hey dad, can I ask you something?"

"Yea, what's up?"

"How did yours and mom's first date go?"

"Well it wasn't the best, but it wasn't the worst. I went to go get your mom's and I's food when I spilled it all over her. Let's just say she wasn't very happy about it. I took back to my place, let her have a change of my clothes, and we watched movies on T.V. for the rest of the night." he said while chuckling

"Well geez that helps a lot" I mumbled

"Tre, what's wrong? You don't seem too happy now."

"I just don't want to mess this up is all. Gia said it's her first date, and I didn't want to tell her it was mines too. I'm just nervous dad. I don't want to screw this up for the both of us. I mean what if he doesn't like me the same after this? What if she thinks I'm weird?"

"Tre, you need to calm down. You're thinking of everything that could go wrong. You need to take a breather and not overthink this. Just let everything come naturally. I promise she'll like you for who you are. Almost everyone has before, so what's so different about her?"

"She's...different. I don't know how to describe it. Whenever I'm in my worst of moods, she somehow brings me out of it. I can actually enjoy myself and feel like I can be my true self around her when I can't around most people. She cared for me and wanted to be around me after I got out of the hospital. She makes me feel like I'm worth something dad. I know love is a strong word that most people just toss around like it had no meaning to it, but for her, it has every meaning for her. She's like a blessing from above. I love her so much, and I want to care for her for as long as I possibly can."

"Well, Tre, all I can say is, if you truly love this girl, don't let her go if she means this much to you. It's so hard to find that perfect match in this world nowadays, but when you find them, you won't ever want to leave them. Is this how you feel about Geovana?"

"Yes"

"Then don't screw this up. I'm going to leave you to finish getting ready"

He got up and made his way towards the door.

"Hye, dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for listening." I stated with a sincere smile on my face

"No problem"

~~~~~~~~~

It was time to finally meet up. I was on my way to the front door to go to Gia's house when there was a knock at the door.

I opened up the door, and there stood Gia. She was wearing a semi-sheer white top that tucked into a black semi-sheer skirt with a black bow belt holding the two firmly in place. Her naturally wavy hair was flowing down to her mid-torso. She had a white headband bow in her hair and a purse that matched the color of her bow. She wore black wedges to complete the whole outfit.

"W-wow you look...amazing" I stammered

"As do you, Tre"

There was a slight blush on my face, but I forced it to go away since both her parents were with her. 

My parents came up to the door as well and complimented Gia. 

Both parents insisted on taking pictures of us together. We both didn't want to but complied anyway. 

They were both teasing how we complimented each other, and I want to drop to the floor and die of embarrassment. 

They finally stopped taking pictures, and let us have a breather.

"So," I said "Are you ready to go" 

She slightly blushed before replying

"Yes"

(Rayvionne's POV)

I started to see a bright light. 

Is this Heaven I thought

It wasn't Heaven. The only reason I knew this was that I'm pretty sure heaven didn't sound like the machines from a hospital room. 

I blinked a few times and opened my eyes to see my surroundings. I was in a hospital bed, but there was no one in the room. 

I started to freak out and tried to find the remote that would call the nurses that I would see in movies. 

I frantically pushed the button until two nurses came into the room. They both looked at me with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Doctor Rayvionne Westbay had woken up! For Real this time!"

"Everything is going to be fine Rayvionne. The doctor is pulling your file and contacting your parents as we speak.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No more than 15 minutes later, my parents came bursting through the door, tears streaming down their faces.

"MOM!DAD!" I screamed

They came to hug me, but only hugged me lightly.

"We don't want to hurt you since you're still recovering, but we're SO glad that you're awake. Rayvionne we missed you so much!"

We sat there and enjoyed each other's presence for a little while until my mom got up.

I'm going to make a call to the De Rego's and the Evan's since their children were involved in this too.

She stepped out of the room and came back in about seven minutes later.

"So Gia and Tre are not home right now since they're both on a date, but Ivy is going to text Tre to let them know.

Wait...WHAT!?

(Geovana's POV)

The date was going splendid! The restaurant was about half empty, so there wasn't that awkwardness of so many adults looking at us. Everything on the menu was moderately priced, so that was good for both of us. We both decided that we wanted to pay for ourselves since we didn't want to play the 'who's going to pay for who' card. We were in the midst of a good conversation when Tre got a text.

"Oh hold on sorry. I got a text from my mom"

"Oh no, that's fine" I stated

He opened the text, then I saw his eyes go wide. He looked up at me with this face I couldn't describe.

"What happened is everything okay? Do you need to go home?"

We were staring at each other for what seemed like forever until he finally spoke.

"Rayvionne's awake"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP FOR CHAPTER 18!! Guys, there was so much emotion going on in this chapter. I know there was a sensitive topic about death in this and I had my reason for it. Recently a former classmate of mines from middle school passed away in a car crash. Her life was taken so soon. Even though I didn't know her too well, in some way, this still affected me. I want you guys to cherish every bit of life that you have because you never know when it could be your last day on Earth. Okay now that I'm done, what did you guys think of this chapter? Tre and Gia finally went on their date, but it got interrupted when they found out that Rayvionne woke up. She seemed somewhat startled by this. What do you think will happen next? Will Tre and Gia continue with their date, or will they go to the hospital to see Rayvionne? I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and tell me what you think! :)


	19. Are You Serious!?

(Rayvionne's POV)

I've only been awake for about a couple of hours or less, and I already wish I was unconscious again. I was hoping to wake up to some sort of good news, but I woke up to what felt like a betrayal from the two people who I thought I could trust with my emotions right now: Gia and Tre. Gia was the one more though that I was trusting of. I haven't told anyone this yet since they want to make sure I'm okay, but at one point or another, I was awake for a brief moment.

It was when Gia came over. It was earlier today when she was talking about wishing me a happy Singles Awareness Day from her to me. Everything about me felt awake, but I couldn't move. In a sense, it felt like sleep paralysis, but I couldn't open my eyes to quite literally save my life!

I could hear everything she was saying. All the memories we've had over the past years we've been friends, the good, the bad, and the weird events that have gone on. The one that caught me most off guard was when she apologized for being a bad friend and not understanding my feelings towards Tre. In my mind, I was shocked. If I could've said something at that moment, I would have told her that everything was fine. That I was overexaggerating things. I was being selfish about my own feelings for him. I tried my best to reach out in the real world to get her attention for a while, but nothing worked. I was going to give up, but something told me not to. I tried one more time while she was holding my hand, and I felt my hand slightly twitch.

She took notice to it, and I was glad. As soon as that happened, I remember her yelling for the nurses, but I don't ever remember them coming. This is where I most likely fell back into unconsciousness. The next thing I remember was waking up not too long ago.

Let's just say that all those heartfelt emotions that I was feeling earlier today, were thrown out the window. Why? It's because when my mom was done with her phone call with either Gia or Tre's mom, she said that they both were on a date! Forget everything I said about forgiving and forgetting, I was pissed and heartbroken. I wanted to rage, but my health is not at the best. So instead, I'm sitting here eating the hospital food I was given since I haven't really eaten a meal in about two weeks according to the nurses and doctor.

I was currently 'enjoying' my bowl of what tasted like mop water soup when the door to the room burst open. It was Tre. He seemed out of breath and relieved at the same time.

We both looked at each other bewildered for a moment. I noticed that he was on crutches and was wearing a cast. How long has he had that on? The last time I remember seeing him was that day I fell unconscious. He didn't have a cast on then, so what happened?

"Oh thank goodness, you're actually *pant* awake" he panted out

I rolled my eyes at this. I didn't know what to believe anymore.

"Yea...that's cool I guess" I slightly mumbled

"Ray, please don't act like that. You're awake after being unconscious for a couple of weeks! Aren't you excited to be awake? To see everyone?"

"I'm excited to see everyone but you right now"

"Rayvionne..."

"What do you want Tre? I'm just trying to enjoy my peace and quiet right now while I'm not being constantly hounded by people"

"When I got the text that you were awake, I wanted to come to see you as soon as I possibly could. You know I've cared about you Rayvionne, even as more than friends at one point. Always know that you'll have a place in my heart." he stated with a sympathetic smile plastered on his face

I wasn't buying any of it.

"I'm surprised Gia hasn't taken that spot" I said with some sass in my tone

"Rayvionne, this isn't about her right now. This is about you and you know that."

I wasn't looking him completely in the eyes before then, but now I was. I saw how he was slightly dressed up.

They must have just come from their date I thought

"So...why are you dressed up hm? Got something special you're doing tonight?"

I already knew why, but I just wanted him to come out and say it.

"Do you really want me to? I know how you can get Rayvionne." he stated

"I promise I won't get upset"

That was a big fat lie. I was going to be heated.

"Alright...Gia and I...we went on a date tonight. I asked her to go out with me after school."

I wasn't surprised, but I was hurt.

"How long had you been planning to ask her out?"

"For over a month now"

Now, THIS is what really made me mad. I really didn't care if he asked Gia out or not, it's that he'd been planning this for over a MONTH and all this time he knew how I felt about him.

"Are you Serious!?" I growled

"What's the matter with you right now? I literally don't see what the issue is."

"The issue is that you had been planning this for over a month, and even before all this happened, you never took my feelings into consideration! You knew I still had feelings for you, and yet you still did what you did! Did you ever take my feelings into consideration Tre? Huh?"

I was breaking past my limit for tolerance at this point. I knew that I had to be calm, but my emotions are always especially strong around him. I don't know what it is about him, but I always get this way around him now. Before I used to get excited to see him. My heart racing around him, but now, I always feel angry every time he talks.

"Ray, that whole situation had nothing and I mean NOTHING to do with you. I had already told you before that I didn't return the feelings that I once had for you. So why do you keep on insisting that we be more than friends? I told that I like Gia for a reason. Yea she can be a little bit to handle or be around, but at least she's more bearable to be around than you were."

I had no words. Did he really just say what I think he said?

"Look. I like you, but just as a friend. I know I had feelings for you, but that was back then. I moved on, and I think it's time that you do too. I don't want this to ruin you Rayvionne. It's better that you focus on healing and getting better than what Gia and I are up to."

He was making his way towards the door when I stopped him.

"Tre wait!" I screamed out

He stopped in his tracks and shifted to where he could see me again.

"What? You want to yell at me more?"

"No... I want to ask you about some other things. It doesn't have to do with what we just talked about. It's something that just crossed my mind. Please stay." I pleaded

He pondered for a bit before agreeing.

"...Fine, but you can't do whatever you were just doing a second ago."

"I'll try not to" I stated

"No Rayvionne, you better promise. Because if anything other than reasoning and trying to have a serious conversation comes out of your mouth, I will make my way out of this room and cut you off. I'm tired of playing games. We're fixing to be adults and we're over here arguing like we're 12 or 13 years old. So don't try, promise me."

I wasn't about to go and lose him so easily over something stupid, so I obliged.

"Sit in the chair over there. I can't stand to see you hold your weight on those."

He made his way over to the chair that was close to my bed.

"Okay. What did you want to talk about?" he asked

"I wanted to ask you...how you got that cast on your foot."

"...I got it saving you."

I kept on saying how I was shocked, but this one actually tops the cake. He got the cast because of me?!

"W-what do you mean!?"

"Do you remember texting Gia your location one day?"

"Somewhat yeah."

"Well, she showed me that text. I was with her that day because we had to practice coming up with ideas for our final project for dance. When she read your text, she figured that something was wrong because your mom called her worried asking about where you were."

That's something I did remember. Jean setting me up in the woods and physically hurting me.

"She figured that since no one could find where you were, she knew that you were in trouble. She dragged me along to the exact location that you sent and that's where we found you in some abandoned barn unconscious. We ended up bringing you to the end of the woods, but a price was made. I was carrying you when I fell into a trench. That's when I broke my ankle. It also sent you flying a little bit, but the good thing was that you didn't land in the trench with me. Luckily, Gia was able to bring us both to the edge of the woods and call 911. The ambulance and everyone else showed up, and the rest is history."

It seemed like breaking down and crying was the reasonable thing to do at this moment, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. They really did that for me? I couldn't believe it. I was thankful for both of them, but if it weren't for Gia, then I could've been dead!

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Where's Gia?"

"She's out in the waiting room."

"Why?"

"She wanted to talk to you privately, so she made me come in first. She said she wanted to have a long conversation with you about everything. About what happened before this."

"No"

"What do you mean no?"

I don't know what happened to me, but something snapped. I was fine with seeing her earlier, but now I'm not. So why?

"I said no Tre! I have my reasons alright!"

"Not even a minute ago you were fine with her somewhat. You were talking of her as if she was a god or something, but now you aren't? How hard did you hit your head then?"

I was done.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now!? You're the one who sent me flying and you're asking ME if I hit my head! I think you must've hit yours of your stupid enough to come up with a question like that Tre!"

Pure rage was coursing through my body at this moment. It's like a flip switched and I couldn't control it.

"Rayvionne...what's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?"

I didn't have time to answer because the door had burst open once again. This time it was my parents and Gia. Great.

"What's going on in here?"

"I don't know what happened to her, she was calm a minute ago, but now she's going ballistic on me."

"You know why I'm like this Tre! You know every reason why!"

"Look at her eyes Mr. and Mrs.Westbay" I heard Gia say "She has this crazy look in her eyes I've never seen before. Maybe it's because of the medicine."

"Typical of you to say that Gia! Like you weren't like this when you had to come to the hospital when Allessio best the shit out of you!"

"You son of a bitch!" She screamed

She tried to come at me and attack me, but she was being held back by my parents.

"That's enough you two!" my father boomed

"You two... I want both of you to leave this room right now. I want only family in here so we can talk to her."

"Yes sir" they both compiled

They left the room in one swift movement and left me alone with my parents.

They tried talking to me for what seemed like forever, but I wasn't changing my mind about what I said. She knew that was the truth about everything that I said, she just didn't want to come to accept it. The same with my parents. They tried to reason with me, but I didn't budge. They gave up for the day and told both Tre and Gia to go home since I wasn't budging.

Finally I thought I can be left alone

(Timeskip a week later)

(Geovana' POV)

It's been over a week since Rayvionne woke up. That day felt like a blessing, but in reality, it was a curse. I was hurt and scared because of what she said. She had no business saying what she did about my past like that, especially in front of her parents, and especially in front of Tre. He didn't know, but now he does. Now I'm going to have to explain things to him that I really never wanted him to know.

However, I wasn't done talking with her yet. I needed to truly know why she was like this. Her just say that she liked Tre over and over again. I know there's something more to it, she just doesn't want to say.

I told my parents that I was going out with Tre today, but I lied. I was going to take the nearest bus to the hospital. I don't care at this point if she wanted to see me or not, I was going to get some answers. I'm done playing this childish game of hers. I know it seems very insensitive of me, but what she's more focused on us Tre and I and not herself. I have my best interest for her and I know that this shouldn't be one of her main concerns.

The only reason she's still in the hospital is that the doctor wanted to monitor her for another week. I felt that's the safest place I could talk to her at this moment. If something were to happen to her health if she were to get upset, she would at least have the proper medicine or whatever she needed right there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I finally had made it to the hospital. I walked inside, and the nurses recognized me immediately. They knew where I was going, so they didn't bother asking me.

I quickly made my way to her room. I knocked once, and I heard the okay to come in. As soon as I walked in, she had the look of disgust on her face.

"Get out"

"No"

"I said get out"

"No"

"Why won't you take the not so subtle hint and leave me the hell alone!" she screamed at me

"Because I need to talk to you whether you like it or not."

She kept on looking back from me to the remote. I knew what she was going to do. I ran over to her bed and grabbed the remote before she could attempt to reach it.

"Give it back!" she hissed

"Not until we have a civil conversation"

She seemed heated, but I could tell that she was contemplating the decision.

"Fine. You only have 10 minutes to talk, if you can't get what you want to say into those 10 minutes, oh well. I'm not particularly in a mood to talk to anyone, especially you and Tre."

"Well let's start with that. When I talked to Tre a week ago after you went off, he said that you were obsessed with what we're doing. Why?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"I mean that's the whole reason why I'm here. You were one of the most important people in my life. You understood me. Now I want to know why I can't seem to understand you."

"It's...It's because I fell like a third wheel to you guys. I'm the one who told him to come down here to Colorado in the first place. I thought him and I could reconnect and talk about old times, but he gravitated towards you. Why's that? I'm the one who's known him longer, yet he seems to actually want to be around you more than me."

"I don't know why Rayvionne. Maybe he was looking to expand his friend group. That's something you're going to have to ask him yourself, but by the way you're acting, he doesn't want to speak to you."

"What, did he tell you that himself?" she said with sass

"Actually yes, he did. Now let me continue."

She looked pissed, but she also looked like she wanted to find out more, so she kept quiet.

"You need to learn how to control your emotions around people. You've lost all his trust with him, and as for me, this is your last straw. Him and I are starting to have the same feelings about you and let me tell you, they're not good. That's why I came here. I wanted to find out why."

"Geez now it seems that you just came here to attack me" she mumbled

"See that's EXACTLY what I mean! You've been playing the victim ever since he came here. It's like you turned into your true self or some alter ego the second we all started hanging out together. No one's going to have pity on you if you keep doing this Rayvionne. I'm tired of it, he's tired of it, we're ALL tired of it!"

"You don't even know the reason I'm like this do you?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Why don't you tell me instead of leaving me in the dark."

"It's because I love him alright! Not like LOVE! I've felt this way for years! Even before I met you, and for him to just move onto you so easily, don't you know how that made me feel!?"

I already knew this, I just wanted to hear her say this so I know we're on the same page.

"I've known Tre longer and you took him away from me!"

"He told me you guys never dated, so how could I possibly do that?"

She fell silent.

"Exactly what I mean"

"No Gia exactly what I mean! You never took my feelings into consideration about this. You never cared about me like the way you said you did."

She's trying to guilt trip me. I can feel it.

"How can I take into consideration the feelings you never told me about! Did you ever think about that huh?"

She got quiet again. She knew I was right, but she wasn't ready to admit it.

"You know what, I didn't need 10 minutes, all I needed was five or less to find out what's really going on in your mind."

I made my way to the door, but not before turning back to look at her once more.

"Ray..."

"Don't call me that"

"Do you still consider me a friend?"

"Get out of my room"

That was it. She broke the last straw. I'm cutting her off from here on out. I can't take any more of this somewhat toxic relationship between us.

I walked out of the hospital and got on the bus home. As I was thinking about everything that just happened, I thought:

"Did I just lose my best friend over a guy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP FOR CHAPTER 19!!! GUYS...GUYS... I LITERALLY HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS CHAPTER!!! It made me think and feel some type of way for some reason. Rayvionne literally just got cut off from Gia and Tre. I wrote this and I don't have any words for what just happened. What do you think about this chapter? Do you think that Rayvionne deserves what happened or do you side with her? Also a side note, the next chapter may come out really late next week due to both co-authors having major tests to do next week. What do you think will happen next chapter? Will they all try to make up? Will Tre and Gia continue to despise Rayvionne? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and tell me what you think! :)


	20. Did We Just.....

(Geovana's POV)

(Timeskip Two Weeks)

We were both upset, but it seems that between the two of us, I was taking it the hardest. It was something I wanted to push to the back of my memories, but I couldn't. The wound was still too fresh. It felt as if I lost a part of me, even if that part of me hates me for having my own feelings and opinions. 

I knew I shouldn't be upset, but I am. She practically insulted me and tried to tell me that my feelings for someone else were wrong! It felt like she was trying to control my emotions for her benefit. Well not anymore. I don't have time for toxic people like that in my life. I, in my opinion, have gone through some things that people will not understand, and I don't need any more of that. 

"It feels like... Well, I don't even know how to describe how I feel right now. No, I feel...empty. Like a big chunk of my life was just torn away."

"You guys must have been pretty close huh?"

I texted Tre to see if he could come over. I was still steaming about it two weeks later, and the only person who could really understand what was going on was him. I knew that he was injured, but he said it was fine. Luckily, I had gotten my phone back from the police from what seemed like FOREVER. 

I knew he was still going to be on crutches for another week, but I still wanted him to come over. Both our parents said it was okay, so Mrs. De Rego drove him over. As soon as he arrived in the driveway, I immediately went out to help him inside. My mom was out there watching, and I felt somewhat embarrassed. As soon as the door closed, she started making remarks about Tre and I. I practically carried him up the stairs at that. We went to my room, closed the door, and we've been talking about this situation ever since.

"Yea, we were. I mean you knew here before I did, did she ever act like this with you?" I asked

"No, not really. When all this started going down, I thought it was really out of character for her to be acting like this."

"I just wanted to know why she was like this. It's like she's been putting up a wall for a while. I wasn't trying to meddle, I just wanted to figure things out for all of us."

"Maybe we can try talking to her after things cool down" Tre suggested

"No. I'm done. I tried multiple times, but she never wanted to cooperate with me. If she wants to talk, she can let me know. Tre, I'm just done with it you know? I've felt that I've been giving my more than fair share of the 50% in this relationship. I know this sounds selfish of me, but if she wants to make up, she'll come to me. I'm tired of trying to re-lite the candle that seemed like it never wanted to be lit in the first."

We both fell silent for a moment letting those words fill the room. Tre stroked my hair as a way to calm me down.

We were both laying on my bed. I had my head on his lap while he sat upright against the wall listening to my consistent ranting. We didn't start out like this at first. He was on the bed, and I was pacing around my room like I was waiting to get my college acceptance letter or something. Over the course of the two hours we spent in my room, it just happened.

"Your hair's....really soft" Tre mumbled

I tried to hide my crimson red face, but if I did, it would look weird. Instead, I looked him in the eyes.

"Thanks. I washed it with some new product I wanted to try out last night."

"Keep using it. I want to feel your soft hair more often"

Now I wanted to die. It was a nice compliment, but I couldn't handle it for some reason.

"O-okay!" I stammered

"Hey Tre?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming over. You could've been doing something better this weekend, but you came to listen to me. I really appreciate it."

"Hey, anything for you Gia. Remember...I'M ONLY ONE CALL AWAY!!" He started to sing

"You're one call away from going back home if you don't stop your cat screeching in my ear" I hopefully laughed

"Hey! You don't think I could make it as a singer!?" he laughed

"Not with those vocals sweetie"

"You're mean!" he said fake pouting

"You're the one who's acting like more of a girl than I am!" I said pointing a finger at him

"There's nothing wrong with being a little feminine sometimes. Or even emotional at times"

"Okay. I'll give you a pass this time Mr. De Rego"

We kept on laughing hysterically until we were close to each other again.

"But serously, thanks for coming over and talking to me in person instead of over the phone as some people do"

"Like I said, anytime and anything for you" he stated while placing his hand on top of mine.

We were closer than ever. It made me feel some type of way, but I kept on trying to suppress those feelings. Why was I doing this? We both know that we like each other, so why am I try to hide my feelings? More importantly, why haven't we started dating?? Am I waiting for him to ask me out, is he waiting for me to do the same? What's wrong with us right now!?

We both were staring at each other, lost in one another's gaze.

God Gia, quit being a wimp. Do something! Tell him you like him, hug him, SOMETHING!

He beat me to it. He grabbed me and kissed me on.the.lips.

This wasn't my first rodeo with kissing, but with him it was. I was lost in thought.

Is this really happening!? I thought

It didn't feel like the typical fireworks that everyone talks about, it felt different. Like it was especially unique to just him and I.

I was head over heels in my head. I felt complete right now at this moment. Did we just.....

"Gia sweetie do you remember- WHAT THE HELL!?"

I looked up to see a shocked, but...happy mom??

"MOM GET OUUUT" I screeched

"NO! MY SHIP JUST BECAME CANON! TRIA FOR LIFE!!!" She screamed

"MOM THIS ISN'T SOME TYPE OF ANIME NOW GET OUT!!"

"Okay! But I'm telling you're father. He'll probably be as excited as I am!" She said gleefully before exiting my room

"Shit" I muttered

"What's wrong!?" Tre said in a panicked tone

"My dad's not too fond of things like that when it comes to me. If my mom tells him you-"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?!?" I heard my dad boom

"Crap! Dude get out of here!" I screamed "Climb out the window!" 

"I'm crippled, I can't do that!" He screamed back at me

"What do we do then!?" I asked screaming back

"Don't ask me!"

So there we were. Sitting on my bed, cowering in fear as we heard my dad's heavy footsteps tread up the stairs. As a last minute attempt, I tried to use my body strenth to hold the door close, but it did work.

"YOU!" he said pointing a finger at Tre

"Dad don't!" I said trying to intervene

"Gia stay out of this!" He boomed

The anger in his voice shut me up real quick. My dad was very caring but overprotective at the same time. Whenever he got angry, it wasn't pretty.

"Get the hell out of my house" he demanded

"Yes sir" Tre mumbled

He tried moving as fast as he could on the crutches, but it wasn't good enough for my dad. He ended up picking him up, and slowly sligned him over his shoulder.

"Dad Stop! He's hurt! Don't do this to him!"

He wouldn't listen. His only priority was getting Tre out of the house, and that was what he was going to do.

He put him in the passenger seat of his car and made his way over to the driver side. I looked at Tre and he seemed petrified. 

As soon as the car started and the windows were rolled up, he let Tre have it all.

I can't believe this is happening I thought

He sped off down the road to Tre's house. I was on the brink of tears, and I ran back into the house. My mom was blocking the doorway from me getting back into the house.

"Mom, why would you tell him that!? You know how he gets about this now, so why would you do it!?" I said starting to sob

"I'm sorry Gia. I thought he would've gotten over the whole kissing boys thing. I didn't think it would get this far out of hand." she mumbled

I pushed past her and ran into the living room. I threw myself on the couch and started crying. I heard my mom's footsteps follow behind me, and she came to comfort me. As much as I was upset, I needed her right now. There was no way that he was going to be coming back any time soon. 

A few minutes later, I heard the car door slam outside than the front door soon after. I didn't want to look up, but with how much anger I had in me right now, I wasn't going to sit here and do nothing.

"Geovana Trinity Evans!" my dad boomed

"What do you want!" I screamed

"I can't believe you would do something like that in our house!"

"Would you calm down! You act like we had sex or something! All we did was kiss!"

"Yes, but it's something that will not be allowed in my household!"

"You're being overdramatic dad! It was bound to happen at some point. Plus, you're acting as if this was my first kiss or something!"

"Geovana you're missing the point here. What if he was trying to hurt you or something?! What if he's like-"

"Don't you dare say it" I hissed

"WHAT IF HE'S JUST LIKE THAT NO FOR GOOD ALESSIO!?"

"He's not like any other guys I've had some type of romance with in the past or anything! He's different dad, why can't you see that. He hasn't even done anything bad. Hell, he even has a broken ankle right now because he was trying to save someone!" I screamed

"Geovana, you're blind. You're only 16. You're a teenager. You don't know anything about love. He's most likely someone you'll get over within a few weeks. He's not going to mean anything to you 10 or 20 years from now."

"First of all, I know what's good for me. I know how to properly control my emotions. You can't tell me who and who I can't have feelings for. That's for me to decide. My mind and heart know the good from the bad."

"Looks like you screwed up there with Alessio"

"God would you quit trying to bring up Alessio into every breathing moment that you can! Not everyone's like him you know! Maybe you should take some time to realize that!"

I stormed off to my room and slammed the door shut. I didn't want anyone coming into my room, so I pushed my bed up against the door so no one could get in. It would be logical to lock the door, only if I had a lock on my door. My room is one of the only rooms that doesn't have a lock on it.

I could hear my parent's footsteps coming up the stairs. I pushed my bed on the door and held it there with all the strength I had in me. My dad tried opening up the door along with my mom, but it didn't work.

"Gia open up this door right now!" My mom yelled

"NO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I could see some footsteps walk away from the door, but there still stood what I assumed were my father's feet. He continued to try to open my door for five minutes but failed. He ended up leaving me alone for now, and I breathed a sigh of relief. 

All my emotions were staining the back of my eyes again, and I ended up crying myself into a small depression nap.

(Timeskip a few hours)

*THE PHONE, THE PHONE IS RINGING!!*

I woke up to the sound of my phone going off next to me. I could barely see through my puffy eyes, but I managed to see who was calling me. It was Tre.

I quickly woke up and answered the phone

"H-Hey"

"Hey...." he said in a not so excited tone"

"So what happened when you got home?"

"Well... let's just say I'm not allowed to go over to your house anymore due to my parents"

"Ditto" I sighed

"Yeah. When your dad dropped me off and told my parents about what happened, it almost didn't end well. Both our dads' almost got into a fight and it wouldn't have ended up pretty."

"Are you serious!? My dad didn't tell me about that. Well, he isn't telling me anything at all right now"

"What do you mean?"

"When he got home, he and I got into a really big fight. Right now, I barricaded myself in my room, and I haven't talked to anyone in my house since then."

"Gia, you have to talk to them. They're your family."

"Yea you're right. I'll talk to my mom, but not my dad. I'm not ready to talk to him yet."

"I think that's the best I can bargain with you right now" he nervously laughed

"Anyways, you got any type of punishment?" I asked

"I just got a lecture so far. I don't know if I'll get anything else or not"

"I'm sorry for how my dad acted Tre"

"No, it's fine. He's just trying to protect you."

Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into hours. All we did was talk. Talk about problems whether it be our own, or problems in the world.

By the time I looked at the time, it was 3 in the morning. I was starting to doze off when Tre said something that caught my ear.

"You know...I love you right?"

He loves me? I thought

I felt overwhelmed by emotions at this point. So much of a whirlwind went on today, and then I get this dropped on me.

I couldn't bring myself to say it back. Back when I was dating Alessio, we used to say it so often, that the word lost its touch. I don't want to do that with him. I'm not even sure if I truly love him like that now.

Was dad right I thought

I ended up falling asleep thinking about this, all while Tre was on the phone.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP FOR CHAPTER 20!!!! Guys.... GIA AND TRE FINALLY KISSED!!! How do you feel about this? Do you ship Tria? Should I come up with a better ship name? Anyways, I'm really sorry for this being shorter than the usual chapters. I got really busy and forgot to write this. Also, I apologize for the bad kissing scene. I'm not too good at writing those types of things, but I promise I'll get better! So Gia is not talking to her dad and Tre just dropped the L O V E word on her? How do you think they're both going to react since Gia fell asleep with him on that? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and tell me what you think! :)


	21. Is This Really Happening??

(Geovana's POV)

It feels as if it's been forever since I've been back in school, but I know it really hasn't been that long. I've been going to school for about a couple weeks ever since that incident, but it's not the same as it used to be. Tre and I have completely cut Rayvionne off from our lives because she doesn't know how to control her emotions. I used to think about her every day in a positive manner, thinking about how after she woke up, everything would go back to the way it was, but that wasn't the case. Rayvionne has gone boy crazy over Tre, and she's letting be the center of her life right now. I remember somewhat being in a state like this, but she's taking it too far. Maybe it's because she was taking after her new friend Jean. Whatever the case is, I wasn't going to have that around me. I want to focus on everything evenly, not be obsessed over one specific thing, or person. 

It was just my 'luck' that today was an A day. I would have to see HER today, but luckily I had Tre with me today for most of the day. It was also good that he was here because we could finally work on our project for dance! He texted me the day after we.... kissed, that he got his cast off! He does have to wear a boot, but he can finally return to normal activities! I wanted to go visit him the day he told me, but with what had just happened the day before, there was no way in hell that my parents were going to let me see him. 

Speaking of my parents, we aren't on the best of terms. I'm still somewhat mad at my mom for telling dad, but for the most part, I've forgiven her. As for my dad, we're not on speaking terms. It's not that typical situation where I tell my dad I love him just because words were splurging out of my mouth, it's the fact that he's trying to compare him to an abusive ex from my past when he's shown no signs of that whatsoever. It took me a long time to trust people after Alessio, so letting Tre into my life was a huge step for me. The only reason I went up to him the first day he was here was to try and overcome something that will forever scar me with someone who has never met me or even knows about my past. I wanted a new friend who didn't know anything about me. Now that we have gotten as close as we have over these past months and seeing him react in the face of danger, I knew this was a person I could trust myself to be around. 

When I first started to become friends with Tre after my stupid little meltdown that first day I met him, I got a lot of hate from other people. They were saying that the only reason I was hanging around him was because he was on World of Dance and worked with a lot of famous dancers and choreographers. That wasn't the case. The main people who were telling me this were people who I didn't even know or that small group of fans that still follows him around on occasion. I told everyone that I didn't even know who he was in the first place, so how could I try to get close to a famous person that I didn't even know was famous. It hurt when those people said those things, but it hurt the most when Rayvionne had even suggested it. This was before I even knew that she'd knew Tre beforehand, but it still hurt to hear this from a person I had somewhat trusted at the time.

Thinking about all this did kind of take my mind off what had happened in history. 

(Flashback)

When I walked into class, she was already there in her seat. The tension was thick in the air, and everyone seemed to notice it. Even Mr. Nelson could feel it. She shot a glare at me, and I gave her one back. She started to get up from her seat when a meter stick hit the top of her desk.

"Look, I don't know what has been going on between you two lately, but I will NOT tolerate it in my class. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir" we both complied

The bell had rung signaling for the class to start, and Tre wasn't here for class.

"Does anyone know where Trevian is?"

"Yea Geovana, where's Tre?" Rayvionne said in a mocking tone

"It's none of your damn business!"

"Enough you two!" Mr. Nelson boomed "I thought I told you I wasn't going to have any of this in my classroom. One more screw up from the both of you, and you'll get a detention for the rest of the semester!"

That seemed to shut us both up really quick.

It got quiet for a moment when the door swung open. It was Tre.

"Well, it's nice of you to join us today Mr. De Rego."

"Sorry Mr. Nelson" he sheepishly replied "I'm still trying to get used to moving with this boot"

He showed Mr. Nelson his boot, and some of his followers in the class were about to throw a pity party for him.

"Awww Tre I'm sorry you're in that boot. Maybe I could help you around until you get it off?" one girl said in a flirtatious tone

"No thanks he's good!" I replied

"Well Trevian just make sure that you get to class on time from now on"

"Yes sir"

Tre took his seat next to me, and I had a slight blush on my face. I still haven't gotten over the fact that we kissed! That was something I wasn't expecting.

"Ms. Geovana, are you paying attention?" Mr. Nelson asked

"Uh...Yes?"

"You don't sound so to me"

"Oh no sir I'm sure"

"Okay then, what was I just discussing with the class?"

Crap

"That's what I thought. Why don't you come by my room during lunch so we can go over this lesson, JUST to make sure it stays in that brain of yours."

"Mr. Nelson are you kidding me!?"

"That's what you get for not paying attention to my lecture Geovana"

There were snickers heard around the room, and my face flushed. I covered my face with my hands when I felt a familiar one pull them down. 

"If you keep on covering your face and not paying attention, you'll get pulled in for another lunch detention"

I looked at Tre, and he looked back at me with a sincere smile.

"Can you two quit having a moment so we can actually learn!?" Rayvionne rudely said

"Oh, but if it was you in my shoes you wouldn't want it to end, you bipolar son of a-"

"ENOUGH!" Mr. Nelson boomed "Disrupt my class one more time, and you both will be receiving two referrals each!"

(Flashback Ends)

Needless to say, everyone didn't peep a word for the rest of the class. We all fear Mr. Nelson and his punishments from what the seniors have told us. It was so much drama and history to process in that 90-minute time slot, I think my head was going to explode! Needless to say, I got through the class, but not without receiving lunch detention from him.

Luckily I would have time to myself to think about this and channel it into my art next class, well if I COULD make it to my next class. There was a huge group of people standing in the halls taking up about 90 percent of the hall space. I tried to push past them, but it seems I would just get pushed back even farther.

"Alright Gia, time to pull out the inner bull in you" I said mumbling to myself

I took a few steps back before charging at the group of kids.

"Hey what are you doing?!"

"You didn't have to push you know!"

"Watch were you're going, Gia!"

That voice sounded a little too recognizable to me. It sounded like the voice I heard that day I went over to Tre's house.

I turned to see who it was, but everyone who was blocking the hall was giving me glares, except for one I noticed at the last minute. We both made eye contact and when we did, he winked at me. I saw him mouth out 'watch out Gia'. I already knew who he was by finally getting a look at the person who I'm positive called my name. It was him.

I was uncomfortable, to say the least, so I quickly made a B-line to art, just barely making it into the room before the bell had rung.

"Everyone take your seats, we have some very important things we're going to cover today, so I want all of you to be paying attention. That especially goes for you, Rob."

"Hey man, what did I do to get called out?"

"Failed my class two years in a row. Now pay attention before you end up not graduating on time."

There were a bunch of ooh's and ahh's coming from the class, but I didn't pay any attention to it at all. All I could think about was him. Ezekiel. Alessio's best friend. What does he want with me all of a sudden? Why did he call me out in the halls just earlier? Why was he in my neighborhood that day when I know for a fact that he lives on the opposite side of town? There were so many questions that needed to be answered, but I most likely wasn't going to get them today. Instead, I pulled out my notebook and started taking notes for class, but that never happened.

I started to think more about the situation. More so about my past with Alessio and how Ezekiel or 'Zeke' as he preferred to be called would always butt into our conversations when we were dating. It still irks me that he's still here, and how he supposedly still keeps in contact with that douche Alessio. Well, I would expect that from someone who did help him beat me unconscious one time. 

Everything seemed as if it was going good in those times. I felt as if I was happy, but I didn't know yet what was to come. I was blinded by Alessio and his 'charms'. We were seen as some type of 'it' couple on campus, and what always comes with the it couple is that one friend that got left in the dust. That was Ezekiel. He was the third wheel in our relationship, and everyone could tell. He would always walk behind us and be in our shadows. Whenever he would try to strike up a conversation or make plans with Alessio, he would always decline him so he could 'hang out' with me. Little did I know that one day he would find out.

"Ms. Evans, why haven't you been taking notes?" 

"I-I'm sorry. I wasn't feeling too well, and my pain was distracting me."

My first big fat lie for today. Hopefully, she bought it.

She leaned in closer "Do you need to go to the nurse's office? Is it that time of the month?"

She was right, I was on my period, but it wasn't affecting me too much.

"No ma'am. I think I'll be fine for the rest of cl-"

*RING RIING*

"Just try to take pictures of the notes I have on the board. I'll let you slide this time since you're one of my good students, but don't let it happen again."

"Yes, ma'am."

I walked out of Art and made my way to lunch detention. Luckily I would have him for Chess and Algebra after this torture. If I didn't, I don't think I could get through the rest of the day.

(Timeskip to Afterschool)

"HAHAHAHA I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT A LUNCH DETENTION FROM NELSON!" Tre said laughing

"Hehe yeah.... can we just get to practicing instead of joking around today?" I muttered

"Uh Y-Yeah sure" he spoke 

I think he might know I thought

"Hey Gia" 

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Can I...talk to after we're done? I need to ask you a question?"

"Why don't you just ask me now?" I asked

He had a slight blush on his face.

"I-I just want to ask you after" he explained

"Alright. Let's get to work then."

~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what do you think about adding that move in between the one we just did, and the one we haven't come up with yet?"

Why was this still on my mind all these hours later? I needed to focus on what's in front of me right now, but I can't stop thinking about it. Should I tell him about it now? No, I don't want to ruin the mood.

"Gia, are you okay? Don't tell me you're fine either. I can tell that there's something bothering you."

He reached out his hand to grab mines, but I slapped it away.

"Please don't touch me right now" I mumbled

"Okay I won't, but at least tell me what's going on with you today. I started to notice you were off since we met up in chess. Did Nelson do or say something to you?"

"No, I-It's not that" I stuttered

"What is it then? I want to help Gia I've been saying that since we first met. I'm here for you."

Now it's time to tell him I thought 

I stopped the music, and Tre had this face of worry plastered on his face. I sat down on the floor farthest from the window and door and motioned Tre to follow along. He came and sat down across from me a few seconds later.

"Gia...is everything alright?"

"No actually, everything isn't" I muttered

"Do you want to talk about it? What's on your mind?"

I need to get this off my chest and tell him already if I truly care about him I thought

"Are you sure you want to hear about this?" I asked

"I'm willing to listen to anything.  I'm here to listen."

"Alright. Have I ever told you about my ex-boyfriend?"

"No, but I heard from people here that you did have one and that I was lucky to talk to you because of him."

"Do you want to know why you're lucky Tre?"

"Yes."

"Because the last time I talked to a boy was three years ago, and when I did, he abused me."

You could see the pure emotions of anger, worry, sadness, and many more emotions mixed on his face. He wanted to say something, but I stopped him before he could.

"Let me explain before you ask questions, but before I do, I don't want any sympathy. This was my fault from the start. I was too stupid to realize it then, and I regret it now. So just listen, please?"

He complied and fiddled with his fingers, waiting for me to talk.

"When I was a freshman in high school, I 'fell in love' with this guy named Alessio. He was popular but a very shy guy at the same time. We first met in biology class when we had to do a project together. That's when the sparks, or rather flames from hell started to form."

I started to choke up just from thinking about it, but I pulled through for now.

"We started to hang out more and more even after we got our project done. I was slowly making my way into his friend group, and they accepted me right away. I didn't really have any friends besides Rayvionne, but I wanted to feel accepted from other people besides her. The flames from hell started to grow more, and sooner or later, he asked me out. I said yes. That was the worst decision I had made in my life." 

My hands were starting to shake, and I could see Tre indecisively putting his hand out to comfort mine. I finally gave in and let him hold my hands.

"We were some kind of 'it' couple on campus. People would say we were a match made in heaven, and I believed it too, until four months into our relationship. That's when he started to show his true colors. He would get angry over every little thing that I would do, but he would never show the anger at school, only when we were alone. That's where it all went to shit. He started to get very aggressive and would start to hit me. They weren't light punches either. I would come to school with dark bruises all over my face and body. People started to notice, so I would cover up with as much clothes and makeup as I possibly could. It worked for a while, but it helped him continue even more with his cruel actions. Every day after school, I would tell my parents that Alessio and I were going on a date or to study somewhere, but in reality, he would drag me to his house and physically, emotionally, mentally, and spiritually hurt me because his parents were almost never home. This went on for seven more months."

Tears were staining the back of my eyes, and I let them roll.

"One day, his friend Ezekiel was suspicious and followed us to his house. That's when he saw everything that I had been experiencing every day for the past seven months. Zeke broke through the window and tried to stop him, but he threatened him that if he told anyone, he would kill him. We had never spoken a word about it since then. One day, Ezekiel or Zeke took part in it. He told Alessio that he was so angry and frustrated. Alessio invited him over to my house where we were going to 'study'. My parents weren't going to be home until late, but they had trusted him at the time for him to not do anything. That's where he let him degrade me and use me as a punching bag. I was used to Alessio's punches, but two at the same time was unbearable. I begged for mercy, but they were both relentless. While all this went down, I found out Zeke's true feelings towards me."  

"He told me that he never liked me and I was unbearable to be around. He wishes that I never got with Alessio because I took his best friend away. I told him he could have him back, but Alessio disagreed. He said he wasn't down with a dumb bitch like me; that he was going to make me feel more pain than ever before. That's when I blacked out. 

  "They beat me to the point where I was unconscious and had to be in the hospital for 4 weeks. The only reason I was found was because my parents found me on my bedroom floor, beaten and bloody. They immediately suspected Alessio and reported him to the cops. That's where they found his DNA evidence all over my room and my body.

I was balling tears at this point, but I heard an angry voice come fro Tre.

"What happened to him?" he angrily spoke

"He's in Juvie right now. When he turns 18, he'll be given a long prison sentence"

"What about Ezekiel?"

"He was never caught. I know he still had hatred towards me for putting his friend in juvie, but please don't tell anyone. I'm scared he might do something to my family and friends!"

I threw myself onto Tre and started to ball my eyes out for 20 minutes. He was there comforting me for all of it. 

After that, I managed to calm myself down enough to speak.

"Tre?" I sniffled

"Yes?"

Thanks for actually listening to me. I knew I could never tell anyone, especially the kids here at school. No one except Ezekiel knows about the whole situation. So I'm asking that you please don't tell anyone. I don't want people to worry or have sympathy."

"You have my word. I would never try to hurt you in any way. This is a secret between me, you, your family, and that douche Ezekiel. Even though I don't want to keep it and get you help, I'm going to because I care that. much about you and your feelings."

I scooted closer to him, and help in a tight hug. He started to caress my hair as some tears started to stream down my face.

"Hey Tre?" I said with my mouth slightly covered by his shoulder

"Yeah Gia?"

"You said you had to ask me something before we started. W-What was it?"

"Gia with what you just told me, it's not the best time to talk about what I need to tell you. It's not that important anyway."

"Just tell me, Tre! I'm tired of secrets. I'm tired of it all! Just tell me so you can get it over with!"

"Gia, I wanted to wait until a good time, but it seems as if there was and is never one now. I was... I was"

"Just spit it out!"

"I was wondering...if you wanted to be my girlfriend?"

"......."

Is this really happening?? I thought

"See this is why I didn't want to tell you right now! You just told me something emotional about your past with your ex, and I knew that it would be bad to ask you it after that. I knew-"

"Tre"

"Yes"

"What?"

"I'll be your girlfriend"

"But with what you jus-"

"I need to learn to give only certain people a chance. I'm lucky that I did you. You're the only person I feel I can trust with anything right now. You actually listen to me, and I listen to you. I know we come from two different backgrounds, but it's like we understand each other in our own way. I knew you had this heart of gold from the moment we started getting close. You're one of the people who stayed true to their pure heart from the moment we met, and I appreciate that more than you know. THAT'S why I want to be your girlfriend."

He stared at me with a confused look on his face still.

"So wait, what I'm hearing is?"

"Yes!" I said with tears of happiness rolling down my cheeks

"I do want to be your girlfriend!"

(Jean's POV)

"So is the plan right?"

"Yeah"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP FOR CHAPTER 21!! Guys... I'm so so sorry for not updating this week. I had a lot on my plate with school and talent show and things. I was planning to update like I usually do late Sunday night, but I was having medical issues, so that's why I'm updating today. Don't worry though, this week is spring break, and I will get another chapter out this week. So back to our regularly scheduled program! GIA AND TRE ARE OFFICIALLY BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND AHHHHH. You guys don't know how LONG I've been waiting to write this chapter!!! How do you feel about Tria? Do you like the ship name that I can up with? (p.s. if you have a better one I'll take it I don't feel like this one is too good.) Also, Jean and a mystery person are planning something, but what is it? Also, this chapter does cover the sensitive topic of Domestic Violence. Now, this is something I know is horrible and sadly happens to people every day. If you know someone or if you yourself are experiencing this, please tell someone! Remember, these people have no power over you and you can break out of it. If you ever need to talk, people are always here to listen to you. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and tell me what you think! :)


	22. Our Disaster Plan

(Jean's POV)

"So is the plan right?"

"Yeah"

"Okay. Now we need to find out how to get Gia by herself if we want this plan to work."

We both pondered the situation for a bit before I came up with something. 

"Okay I think got something"

"Well spit it out before you lose it!"

"Alright you don't have to yell at me"

"Well you're the one who came up with this idea, so you might as well hurry up and tell your stupid plan."

"Alright, I get it! Okay, so I figured out that Gia is almost never by herself. She is either always with Tre before and after school, or she is at home, but not by herself."

"How do you know she's not at home by herself?"

"I have my resources."

"Or you're just a stalker"

"Okay but you act like you're the poster child for innocence Ezekiel!"

I can't believe I actually teamed up with this idiot I thought

Ezekiel and I first started teaming up when he saw me attack Rayvionne and Gia in gym class. He came up to me and said he liked my 'work'. I told him that there was no work put into it, that it was all off of rage. He had this devilish smile on his face that kind of creeped me out. He said if I really wanted to get back at Rayvionne and Gia, I should meet him after school behind the school's stage if I wanted further details on what he was talking about. I was scared to meet him, but I wanted to know a way to get those two out the way so I could get closer to Tre. 

I eventually met up with him, and he told me all about his plan. He told me about how he despised Gia for what she did to get his best friend locked up. I asked him what he was talking about, and that's when he told me about all the things that had gone on with Gia and her ex-boyfriend whose name I now know is Alessio. The things he told me shook me to the core. I never knew that Gia had gone through things like this.

(Flashback) 

"I-I think I should go" I said pointing to the door and trying to make a quick dash out

I was too late. He grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"Where do you think you're going little lady?" he asked

"I'm sorry but I can't do this. Not what after you told me. Your so-called friend abused an innocent girl and you participated in it at one point! I just wanted to get some revenge that would only affect her for high school, but you, you're a complete psychopath!"

"Oh sweetheart, that's not how it works with me." 

He grabbed my throat and started choking me.

"Everything goes by MY rules! You got that? So the second you came to meet me here, you were already sucked into this. There's no way of escaping this, unless you want to be killed because of it."

He let go of my throat and I breathed in a big gup of air.

"You sick bastard!I'm gonna-" I spat

"What? What are you going to do Jean? Remember your life is on the line, and whose to say your family and friends lives aren't too" he stated with a mischevious smirk on his face

"You leave my family and friends out of this!"

"Only if you comply with my one rule."

"And what would that be?"

"You don't do EXACTLY as I tell you, you die by the hands of me. Oh, and if you think telling anyone is going to help, it won't. I'll torture the people closest to you that you tell. One by one."

I didn't want any near and dear to me to be hurt by this, so I complied. We kept this sick secret from our friends since it would look weird if we all of a sudden became really close. They told me that I was becoming cold and distant, but little did they know that I was trying to protect them. 

That time when we beat Rayvionne unconscious, was all Ezekiel's plan. He told me that if I wanted to get Tre, that I would have to try and kill her. He said it would be one step t getting closer to Tre. I didn't want to do this, so I planned to not show up to school that day. I was comfortable at home, when he came and broke into my house and threatened to kill me with the knife he found in my kitchen if I didn't do what needed to be done. I told him I couldn't do it alone, so he told me that I could tell a select few of my friends about what was going on, but they would have to suffer and follow the rule that I did. I told him I didn't want them to, so he got some of his friends who are girls to help me hurt Rayvionne. All I can say about those girls is that they were just as crazy or crazier than Ezekiel. After we finished what needed to be done, Ezekiel said he would take care of her, but he didn't. He had left her there to die. When I heard on the news that Rayvionne was in the hospital because of this, I felt horrible. I wanted to get out of it, but I knew the consequences of what would happen. 

(Flashback End)

Is this how Gia felt I thought

"Hey stalker, are you going to finish your sentence or not?"

"Dude quit calling me a stalker!"

"God, you're so fucking sensitive!"

"Alright, could you shut up for once!"

I immediately regretted what just came out of my mouth. He started inching closer to me.

"What did you just say to me?"

"I-It was nothing. Can we just get back to what we were talking about?"

He stood there for a moment, eyeing me up and down. I wanted to throw up, but I kept my cool.

"Fine. You got off the hook this time, but next time you might not be as lucky. Maybe I should start taking after my dear old friend Alessio and start beating the fear into you so you understand how serious I am."

I froze up for a moment and started shaking my head no. I couldn't believe how I let my walls break down around him. It's like I couldn't be the fearless person that I was always told I was. Ezekiel bought our my deepest fears and used it against me. I felt that I was being tortured by him, but I knew that there was nothing I could do about it.

"No! I promise I won't do it again"

"Just to make sure..."

I felt a painful sting on my cheek. He slapped me really hard.

"I'll be handing out more of those the more you disrespect my plans. Got that?"

I shook my head yes while holding my cheek where he slapped me.

"Now continue what you were going to say."

"Well since I know that Gia is always with someone at home, we need to catch her at a moment here at school so the plan will work, but it can't be either of us since she knows to stay clear from us."

"So how exactly are we going to get her by herself?"

"I was thinking that you could ask Rayvionne since she's friends with Gia. However, I noticed that they might be in a little fight right now and since I was the one who attacked her, she won't be too kind to me. If you go up to her, maybe she might go along with what you say to get Gia to get this plan going."

"That's not going to work. Rayvionne knows who I am, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't trust me since I'm Alessio's best friend. We need to pick some nobody to lead Gia somewhere to where we can both trap her with my 'friends'. Now, what are we going to do to her?"

"I haven't come up with a complete idea for that yet, but I was thinking, for now, we could start with something small, like when I attacked her in the gym that day. Just something to keep her on her toes until we come up with a plan."

He started to slightly growl, then started throwing things all over the place backstage.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Do you want us to get caught!?"

He started to calm down. Thank god. I don't think I would've bee able to handle him if he went insane.

"What was that all about?"

"Your plan is stupid Jean! I mean, just scaring her? This isn't some little game we used to play on the playground as kids, I'm serious about hurting her, and you don't seem like you are anymore."

"I never was after you told about what happened to Gia that day. The only reason I'm doing this is so my family, friends and I don't lose our lives!"

"Fine whatever! You do what you need to do, but I'm getting my end product of her ending up dead whether you like it or not, so you better come up with a better plan. That disastrous plan you came up with, had too much girl drama for me. "

"Well, why don't you come up with a better plan because I had been planning that one for weeks!"

He pondered for a bit before finally speaking up.

"Okay. We can take a little bit from the original plan you had. We can have some random nobody come up to her in the halls right before lunch starts and maybe say that one of her teachers had told that person that they needed to see her immediately due to some major screw up on a project she did."

A lightbulb was going off in my head, and I had to let it out before it went away.

"Okay, I like where this is going. Maybe when she gets there, it can be on the east wing, you know the one where almost nobody goes?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"I know she has a class down in the east wing, so I was thinking that in the middle of her lunch we get somebody to go and tell her about the teacher who needs to see her about the project. I can keep a lookout for when the teacher leaves, so I know he's officially going on break."

"I like where you're going with this little lady. Keep on talking."

"Whenever she comes in, we can do the old little kidnapping scene."

His eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store.

"Okay I like it, but if we DO plan to kidnap her, where are we going to hold her hostage?"

"I was thinking you could come up with that part since you know more about these things than I do. I'm just a bully to Gia, but I know that you can do much worse than what I can."

"Is that supposed to be an insult little lady?"

"No. It was like a compliment in a sense."

"I don't think so, but since we're coming up with a good plan and I'm in a good mood because of it, I'm letting everything slide for today. Now, whenever we do get her unconscious, how do we take her to where we need to go and come back in time before lunch ends?"

I thought about it for a minute, before it popped into my head.

"I have a pretty big Jeep that I can park on the east wing that day, so nobody sees us put her in the car. We can drive her over to whatever location you pick, come back to school, and we can have those girls guard her until school lets out for the day. But I think it would best work on a Friday since we can have the entire weekend to torture her. She also will have that one class on the east wing every other week, and since we are already going to have that class this week, we can't do it. We also need to do it quickly, we only have less than a few months to initiate this. Also, her little boy toy Tre will be looking for her also."

"So what do we do about him?" 

"We can leave him to do his own things. Plus, once he finds out Gia is missing, I guarantee that he'll be the first one to go searching for her. Well, besides her parents." I stated

"Alright then. I like the plan, are you okay with it too?"

"Well I mean we both did come up with it so yeah I'm okay with it, but I have one thing that's kind of bugging me."

"What is it?"

"So what happens if we get caught? Also, what am I getting out of this? You're getting all this fucked up revenge in her, and I'm not getting shit out if it. All I'm getting is a piece of the action I really don't want, so what could I probably get out if this?" 

"Well I'm not as stupid as my friend Alessio, so I know not how to not get caught. Speaking of him, I have some tactics I can use on Gia when we put this into action." He stated with a devilish smile plastered on his face

This dude is literally the embodiment of psycho I thought 

"And what about what I get out of this? You still haven't told me anything about that."

"I can get you with the man you've been trying to get with since he came here, Tre."

My mood made a complete 180 when I heard him mention the love of my life. I may be scared of him and want to report him to authorities for what he's going to do to Gia, but I also have to remember that I'm here to get Tre to be with me.

A devilish smile spread across my face, and all my sympathy for Gia was lost.

"When should we start?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAANNNNND THAT'S A WRAP FOR CHAPTER 22!!! So I apologize for this so short chapter. I was trying to reach my goal of 3,000, but I had little to no inspiration for this chapter for some reason. I thought I would, but I didn't. Anyways, Jean and Ezekiel are planning something sinister that it made me think about what I was writing! What do you think about their plan? Do you think it will be carried out, or do you think it will be found out by other people before they can carry it out? Also, I've been meaning to ask you guys about how you have been doing lately. I always talk about what both co-authors are doing in our lives (or at least I try to), and I never ask you guys about how you are doing. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and tell me what you think! :)


	23. Let's Put This Into Action!

(Zeke's POV)

Today's the day that we were actually going to do this. We couldn't wait any longer because we only had 2 months of school left and I wanted to make an impression on this stupid goody-two-shoes private school of ours with a bad reputation. I never liked this school in the least. The only reason I'm here is that I got kicked out of two other public schools for 'behavior issues'. So what, all I did was beat up and bully a few kids to an extreme extent, they acted like I killed a person. 

Now that I'm thinking about it, I think I might have rubbed by 'bad' habits off on Alessio and now Jean. Alessio was somewhat of a good kid before he started to pick up on my old habits. I remember when he started dating Geovana and told me about all the things he did to her. It made me feel like a proud father.

With Jean, it was like she had a little bit of that sinister person already in her, I just helped her bring it out more. I know now that she's not as into it ever since I told her about what Geovana went through with Alessio, but now she doesn't have a choice. I've been thinking about how she's had it too good for too long and how she NEEDS to feel the pain of what my dear friend Alessio is feeling right now. 

I had found a place earlier this week due to one of my buddies from one of my other schools so we could put Gia there and keep here for as long as we wanted to. It was a place about a half hour away from school. This would give us enough time to take us over there (if we drive fast enough) and back before lunch ends. Right now, we're both waiting for class to end so we can go to the class that Jean picked out.

*BUZZ BUZZ*

(Message from Jean): Is the place ready?

(Message to Jean): Yeah. Did you find somebody to get her?

(Message from Jean): Yeah. He's a freshman maned Preston who's in my Spanish class. I had to threaten him (kinda like you did me) in order to get him to do it.

(Message to Jean): Okay I didn't you for his life story, I just asked if you got a person to go get her. Also, say I threatened you one more time and I really will.

(Message from Jean): I'm sorry.

(Message to Jean): It's fine this time. Class is about to end, so where are we meeting again? All I know is that it's going to be in the east wing.

(Message from Jean): It's going to be the dance studio. I'll tell you the rest later.

*RING RIIIIING*

The bell finally sounded and I got the hell out of ASL. I wanted to get this done and over with so we wouldn't get caught. I wanted the real fun to start after school. I was rushing past people, even rudely shoving some. I heard their remarks, but I didn't care. 

(Timeskip to Lunch)

I made my way down to the east wing and got shivers as soon as I got there.

Man no wonder most teachers don't have a class down here anymore I thought

The east wing looked like something out of a horror story. There were hundreds of water stains  
all over the place ranging from the ceilings to the floor. Most of the lights were malfunctioning and flickering in a creepy way. And to top it all off, I saw a few giant cockroaches crawling and flying in the hall. How can this school get thousands of dollars each ear and not evolve this dump part of the school?

I quickly tried to make my way over near where the dance studio is while avoiding the flying roaches. I walked past the dance studio and looked inside to see if the teacher was still there. She was. However, when I walked past the studio, I caught a glimpse of it and it was the only part of the east wing that was up to date!

This damn school I thought

I made my way around the corner, and that's where I found Jean...takie selfies.

"What the hell are you doing Jean!? You're supposed to be looking out to see if the teacher left her room or not, not taking pictures for your spam account or whatever!"

"First of all, I WAS looking out for her, but she was taking forever so I decided to take some pictures. Also, keep your mouth shut, she might hear us!" she whisper-yelled

"Did you just talk back and try to threaten me?!" I hissed

"You know what, I did. So what? You haven't done anything to me, so why should I be scared of you!?"

I grabbed her by her wrist and dug my nails deep to where my nails cut her skin. I grabbed her phone out of her other hand and threw it across the hall.

"Now listen to me dollface, this is MY show! I'm just using you as my pawn whether you like it or not! Now, if I go down for attempted kidnapping, you're going down with me, got it?"

She was shaking in fear, just what I wanted.

"Y-yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes. I understand! I'm sor-"

We both heard a door open, so we both shut up. I put my hand over her mouth just to make sure she wouldn't make a noise. I leaned in close to her ear.

"Make any sudden moves or noises, and I'll hurt you."

She stopped shaking and stayed completely still. I held her close to me, still having my hand over her mouth as I peered around the corner. I saw the teacher come out of the studio and lock the door. She walked around the corner, and I waited a few more seconds before releasing Jean from my grip.

"Great now what are we supposed to do. She locked the door" I muttered

"I never said I didn't come prepared."

I gave her a look of confusion, and she started digging in her backpack.

"I don't have all day you know" I stated impatiently

"Just give me a second. Okay, I finally found it."

She pulled a key out of her bag, and my eyes slightly lit up.

"Are those what I think they are?"

"Yep! They're the spare keys to unlock the studio." 

"How did you get them? You don't seem like the type of girl who would take dance." I stated

"Oh trust me I would never. Dance is revolting. I'm barely holding back on throwing up right now just being here. I do have one of my friends though who takes dance classes and I asked her if she could try and find a spare key for me."

"Did she ask why?"

"Kind of. She asked what I needed it for, and I told her I like to go in here and 'think' without having any distractions. We could have gotten in no problem last semester because she used to never have the door locked, but administration got on her for doing that, now she has to lock it any time she's not in there."

"How do you know all this information?"

"I told you my friend takes dance, so she never shuts up about what goes on in there. Sometimes I want to slap her because of it."

"Well would you look at that, I'm rubbing off on you!"

"Don't flatter yourself, Zeke. I've been like that even before I met you."

"Whatever, will you just give me the kay already"

"Yeah yeah" she muttered as she tossed the key towards me

I caught it swiftly and opened the door to the studio. It was pretty big in here, I wasn't going to lie. I shut the door behind the both of us, just to make sure no weirdo who wanders in the east wing hears us.

"So tell me why exactly why you picked this place?" I asked

"Well for one, it's the east wing of the school. You and I both know that no one comes over here unless it's for dance classes. Two, Gia is passionate about dance-"

"Yeah, I could've told you that. That's all she would really talk about whenever she was with Alessio." 

"Let me finish. Okay, so Gia is passionate about dance. I figured if she were to hear from someone she doesn't hate at this moment about the dance project the dance kids are apparently doing this semester. I already know that you're going to ask how I know, and like I said, my friend. She kept on talking about how she wanted to pair up with Tre since he's a really outstanding dancer, but he chose Gia."

"Oh yeah...him. Did you know he's apparently been dating Geovana for about a week now?"

Her face turned a neutral face, to an angered one.

"You don't think I already know this!? I can't STAND seeing them all over campus holding hands and constantly being around each other. That should be me holding his hand and being cute with him!"

"Yeah I most likely knew that you already knew, I just wanted to get you more motivated to get this plan started and accomplished" I said with a sly grin on my face 

"You're sick you know that right?"

"Yeah but I don't care who or what I hurt at this point anymore. Anyways, continue what you were explaining about this place."

"So since I know Gia cares deeply about dance, and now Tre, I was thinking that the 'teacher' sent one of her kids in one of her classes to go get Gia to tell her that the 'teacher' needs to see her only and talk about the final project for their class."

"You know dollface, I think you're one of the smartest people at this school.

"Well, I never stated I was dumb, I just do dumb things from time to time."

"Yeah and this is one of them" I said chuckling

"Hey, you're in this too Ezekiel, remember that." she stated

"Remember I don't care what happens to me, and by the looks of your shaking, you seem to be"

"Okay, but this is my first time doing something like this. What if we get caught? What if she escapes us and goes to tell administration? What if-"

"Stop with the what if's! Jeez, you're worse than some of my friends I swear. You're with me dollface, you're not going to get caught. If I haven't gotten caught at this school yet, they'll never catch me."

"O-okay" she stuttered

That girl doesn't know what's coming for her. It's not like she could back out anyway; not with the threat I have hanging over her.

"Now, where are we going to hide until she comes. The space in here is completely empty."

"Oddly enough, there's a closet in here where they put speakers and junk so it won't get stolen in the middle of the night. They have it unlocked during the day, so we should be able to hide in there until she comes."

"Is she ever going to come? Where's that freshman of yours? Wasn't he supposed to meet you here?"

"He already did. While you were running late, he came and I told him to give it 15 or so minutes before he went to go get her. This would give her time to get lunch and have a little bit of a calm before the storm she doesn't even know is coming her way. If we did it right when lunch started, then the plan would've failed." 

"You really did think this out dollface didn't you?"

"Yeah. Also, could you quit calling me dollface?"

"Okay then. Does babygirl work?"

"You can keep dollface" She squeaked

"That's what I thought. Okay so, It's already been 15 minutes since lunch started, so I'm going to run down the plan just so we both get it okay?"

"Yeah"

"So we're going to leave the lights on whenever she comes in, so it seems that the teacher is in the room. Also, we are going to leave the door to the supply closet slightly ajar so she doesn't walk in her, not see the teacher and walk back out."

"Oh so she thinks that the teacher is in the closet getting something, then that's when she goes into the closet, and we attack her and knock her out right?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth. Now let's put this into action!"

"Hell yeah!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It felt like forever being in that closet, but what felt like forever was only a few minutes. I told Jean not to talk even if she wasn't in the room because I only wanted to hear if Gia comes into the room. I didn't want one of us looking through the crack in the door, and one of us accidentally pushing on the door and exposing us to Gia.

We heard the door open to the studio, and I grabbed Jean and pulled her slowly, but close to me.

"Get ready. Wait for her to open the door to this closet, then that's when we'll get her." I whispered ever so quietly in her ear

I could barely see her nod and we both turned our heads to focus our full attention on the door.

"Ms. Lesington are you here? One of your students told me to come to meet you in here because you wanted to talk about giving Tre and I extra time to do our projects?"

God this girl is an idiot I thought

"Ms. Lesington are you in here?"

Just look over here at the closet dammit!

"Hmmm, I don't see her. Maybe she's in the closet. I mean the door is open, so there's a high chance she's in there.

We could both hear her footsteps inching closer to the door. She was only a few inches away from the door. It was now or never.

"Go!" I shouted

"Wait-wha-" were all the words she could get out.

I swung the door open and it managed to hit her in the head due to how close she was. 

This might be easier than I thought

"Alright, jean grab the cloth and spray it with that crap just to make sure that it will knock her out, and hurry!"

I sat on top of her body, just to make sure she wouldn't escape as. Jean got the cloth and sprayed the spray on the cloth and put it on Geovana's mouth and nose. She was struggling under me, but I wasn't going to budge.

After a few seconds, she stopped resisting and her body was just laying there. 

"Check her pulse" I told Jean

She checked all the possible pules on her body. 

"She's still alive, but this only going to last about an hour so we need to hurry up!"

I looked out the windows to the studio and I thought I saw someone peering around one of the ends of the windows, but I think my eyes were playing tricks on me.

I picked up her body like it was nothing, and slung her over my shoulder.

"Go ahead and start up your car. I'll be there in less than a minute exactly."

She ran out of the room and I was gathering the evidence and quickly fixing up anything that might have shown distress. I closed the door to the closet and made my way out of the studio. I grabbed the key out of my pocket and quickly locked up. I looked to either side of me to make sure no one was watching, and dashed out the nearest door. 

I ran to Jean's car which was already started. I opened the back door and thew Geovana on the seats. 

"Okay, let's get the hell out of here before we get caught!"

"Yeah, no kidding!" Jean said as she peeled out of the parking lot.

(Rayvionne's POV)

I can't believe I'm all alone I thought

I have nobody. I have no friends. I feel so empty. 

Nobody but Gia, Tre, and I know about what happened that day in the hospital. Not even my parents know what happened. I keep on bottling up my emotions, and I have no one to talk about it two. The only two people who really understood my feelings hate me beyond compare. Sometimes, random kids in my grade can see that I'm lonely, and they ask me if I'm okay. Every time, I tell them I'm fine when in reality, I know I'm not. I have no one on my side anymore. Every time I see both of them, it makes me sad, but angry at the same time. It hurt even more when I found out that they started dating. I can't even go into the cafeteria because of them. Now, I eat in the east wing because I know nobody goes down there, and I can be left alone with my thoughts.

I was running late to lunch because my astronomy teacher wanted to talk to me about the recent project I turned in. I just wanted to get out of there, and after a 10-minute conversation, I finally left. I started to make my way down to the east wing after heating up my chicken wings in the cafeteria I saw them in there, holding hands walking in and all that bs. It made me sick. 

I sat on one of the more cleaner parts of the floor and started to eat my lunch. It was nice and peaceful until I heard some faint screams coming from down the hall.

Oh great someone's down here I thought

I started to make my way down the hall where I heard the screams. I didn't hear anything else, so I decided to go back to my food. That's when I started to hear a slight scream and a lot of commotion not too far from where I was right now. The only class that's down here is the dance classroom, but I knew for a fact that the teacher has lunch during this time thanks to Gia. 

I turned back around and made my way to the dance studio. That's when I saw it. Gia was being attacked by that guy Zeke and that girl Jean who tried to attack me in gym!

I backed up really quickly, hoping that they didn't see me. I only saw so much, but what I did see scarred me. I saw Gia laying almost lifeless on the floor while Zeke was sitting on top of her. Then I saw that girl Jean doing what seemed like checking her pulse. 

Did they guy kill Gia!? I thought

I went more around the corner, as for them not to see me. I heard the door open, and I covered my mouth and slowed my breathing. 

"Go ahead and start up your car. I'll be there in less than a minute exactly."

What are they going to do with her I thought

Sure I may have been mad at Gia, but she doesn't deserve this, nobody deserves this!

I heard footsteps fade into the distance, and I finally caught a good breath. 

I need to go tell someone. I know, I'll tell Tre, he cares too much for her so he should believe me right?

I quickly made my way to the cafeteria and found where Tre was sitting. He was sitting at the table that we all used to sit at.

"Tre!" I shouted

He looked over in my direction and gave me a disgusted look.

"What do you want Rayvionne?"

"Look I know you don't like me right now, but there's something I need to tell you"

"What are you going to confess again and try to forcibly kiss me?"

"Tre I'm serious! Something happened to Gia. I'm pretty sure something bad has happened to Gia. I saw her with Jean and this dude named Zeke that her and I know of. She was looked to be unconscious while Jean was checking her pulse. I don't know what's going on, but we need to do something! Please come with me to the dance studio. That's where I saw it happen!"

I attempted to grab his arm, but he quickly pulled it away.

"Why should I believe a psycho like you? Plus, I know she's okay right now. She's down talking to the dance teacher about or project. She said she didn't want me to come because she wanted me to heal properly. I trust that she's fine. She's a strong girl and I trust her."

"Tre you have to believe me!" I pleaded

"Please Rayvionne, for all of us, just take some time to think and please leave us alone. I would like to try and be your friend again one day, but not right now."

I can't believe what I'm hearing right now.

"Fine don't believe me then!" I said storming off

He'll have to believe me sooner or later.

(Tre's POV)

Today was such an odd day. First, Rayvionne comes up to me and tries telling me some stupid excuse that something bad happened to Gia. Then, I didn't see Gia after lunch. I thought it was a little suspicious, but maybe she went home after her talk with the teacher because she didn't feel good. I know she kept on telling me about how she wasn't feeling too good and she wanted to go home. I told her to call her parents during lunch to see if one of them could pick her up, and she did. She said that they could pick her up, but not until lunch ended. Whenever she was told to go talk to the teacher, she took all of her stuff with her, just in case her parents showed up early. 

I haven't heard from her since lunch, and I'm starting to get worried. I tried texting her to see if she was fine, but she hasn't responded. It's not like I could just waltz over to her house and ask if she's there, so I just went through the rest of the day.

I was making a small snack for my mom and I when the Tv was starting to get annoying with how loud it was getting. I went to go turn it down when I saw that the news was on. There was an emergency about a missing person, so I decided to pay attention.

"This just in, there's a report of a missing teenager."

That's when her picture popped up on the screen.

"16-year-old Geovana Evans was last seen at East Shores Institue around 11:30 am. If anyone has any leads as to where she might be, please contact the police immediately."

I can't believe this. There's no way that Gia's missing... right. I'm doubting myself now. I started to panic when I realized that what Rayvionne told me was most likely true.

Shoot! She really wasn't kidding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP FOR CHAPTER 23!! So this chapter got really dark, and I have no words on what just happened. I also have an announcement. So this is a warning, so don't say I didn't warn you, but sadly.... this story is coming to an end soon. I know how many people like this book, so I was going to ask: would you guys like a sequel to this book? Now, the other co-author and I will make a sequel if enough people ask for it so leave a comment right here telling us whether or not you want a sequel. Now, if we DO a sequel, it won't start until about mid-August. I will also ask again on the last chapter to see if anyone was still deciding from this chapter. Anyways, Gia was kidnapped! Like, Jean and Zeke have completely gone off the deep end this time. Rayvionne told Tre when it happened, but he didn't believe her until he saw it on the news. What do you think Rayvionne and Tre will do? What do you think will happen to Gia? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and tell me what you think! :)


	24. We Need To Find Her

(Tre's POV)

It's been a week. It's been a whole fucking week since she went missing, and I haven't done a single thing to help. Search parties and reports were put out all over the news, but there were no leads as to where she was. Well, one person knows more than anyone: Rayvionne.

She saw the tail end of everything, but she still saw who took her. I feel horrible for not going with her that day. It was our project anyway, so I should've gone with her, but I didn't. When I saw on the news that day that she really was missing, I immediately contacted Rayvionne on Instagram. It was the least amount of contact outside of school I was willing to trust her with right now.

I asked her why she didn't tell authorities when they were asking for leads to where she was, and she told me that she wanted to find this out on her own.

(Flashback)

(trederego): You KNOW you have to tell someone right? You can't just try and figure this out on your own.

(Ray.sunshine): I want to make it up to Gia. For when Gia and you helped me that day. I want to find her on my own.

(trederego): There's a time a place for that, and this isn't the time for that. Besides, you gave us a clue as to where she was, we don't know where she is at all. She could be in a different state right now!

(Ray.sunshine): Don't think like that Tre. Do you really want to think that your girlfriend is in the worst possible place right now?

(trederego): No, but if she is, then that's giving me more motivation to try to get any leads as to where she is. We need to find her soon. I just imagine what she's going through.

(Ray.sunshine): I have an idea, but I don't think you will like it

(trederego): Just tell me. I'll do anything to get her back

(Ray.sunshine): I was planning to run away from home to go look for Gia. I know this sounds crazy, but if you're really set on looking for her, you can come with me.

(trederego): Are you crazy!? If I do that, my parents will never forgive me. Plus, I still don't feel like I trust you 100%. Why do you think I just unblocked you on here?

(Ray.sunshine): Well if you change your mind, let me know. I'm planning to leave early Monday morning, around 3 in the morning and I can pick you up, but you have to make up your decision tonight or else you can't come.

I didn't want to tell her no straight off the bat, so I was just going to lead her on thinking I was just pondering on the offer. 

(trederego): I'll think about it.

(Ray.sunshine): Alright just let me know. I gtg I'm gonna have dinner with my parents 

(trederego): You have fun with that

(Flashback Ends)

Ever since we had that conversation, that's one of the only things that have been on my mind besides Gia. It hasn't been a good thing thinking about all this either. My grades have dropped tremendously due to all the work that has been handed out this past week. I'm failing the majority of my classes. I tried to talk to most of my teachers about it and the reason why, but just said the Gia situation is something I really shouldn't worry about too much and that I should focus more on my school work than a high school relationship that probably won't even last that long. 

Unfortunately for me, the teacher for the class I have the lowest grade in called my parents to talk about my performance. 

"Tre, what's going on with you? You're usually a straight A student, and now you have a six in Physics?? I also checked your other grades and you have below fifties for all of them too! What's going on with you?"

It's not like I could just tell them 'hey my girlfriend that I just started dating and have been having feelings for since I came here is missing'. They wouldn't understand.

"Nothing. I'm fine" I mumbled

"Well obviously you're not fine if your grades are dropping so drastically like this"

We both stayed silent for a moment. My mother looking for an answer from and, and me trying to find the correct answer to her question.

"I bet it's because of Gia isn't it?"

I tensed up a little bit, and she noticed.

"That's what I thought. That damn girl is messing up your future"

"No, she's not" I angrily mumbled

"What was that?"

"I said she's not!" I screamed

I know I was acting out purely on my emotions at this moment, but I didn't care. She meant too much to me.

"Why are you yelling at me when you know I'm right Tre! Ever since we moved down here, you've been acting out and it's because of that girl. You've been keeping secrets, skipping class, and hell you even got your ankle broken from being around her!"

"First of all, I never skipped class. I've told you this a million times that I was out in the hall when I got caught up in a conversation with someone. That's when my teacher came out and accused me of 'skipping'. Second of all, I voluntarily went to go help Gia find Rayvionne that day. You know how much Rayvionne had meant to me back then, not so much now, but that's beside the point. And third, I haven't kept secrets from you. I tell you and dad almost everything about what's going on in my life. So you see, all of those were MY choices. Nothing about the choices I made were influenced by Gia whatsoever. The only one that had a slight influence was when we went to save Rayvionne."

"Exactly my point Trevian. She still has a negative influence on some of your actions. In a way, I'm kinda glad she's gone for the time being."

I couldn't believe what I just heard.

"You're saying that you're GLAD an innocent teenage girl got abducted and is currently missing just for my own good!?"

"Tre, that's not what I meant-"

"No that's EXACTLY what you meant mom. Do you even know all the pain she's been through? Do you even know about her past?"

"Her past is not of my concern right now"

"Well, it is for me! She's my girlfriend and I'm going to protect her from anyone, even if it has to be you"

She had a really pissed off look on her face right now. I don't think that I ever told her that Gia and I were dating.

"You and Gia are...dating??"

Crap! I'm really in for it now I thought

She looked like she was about to burst, but all of a sudden, she calmed down.

We'll talk about this with your father at the dinner table. Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes, so you better come up with your best excuse.

She slammed the door to my room and I gulped. I was scared out of my mind, but I was also angry at the same time. She insulted Gia and practically said that it was a good thing that Gia's gone right now. 

I started to frantically pace around my room. I didn't want anything bad to go down at dinner because of this whole situation. In the end, it was all my fault for not going with her. How could I have been so stupid! She said she wanted me to heal, but now I'm broken. I'm shattered into a million pieces because she's not here. I just want to hold her right now and tell how much I miss her and adore her personality. I want to stroke her hair slowly as she lays in my lap, just reminiscing on the past few months we've spent together. I want her here with me, regardless of what either of our parents say. Why didn't I go? Why haven't I told anyone how I'm really feeling? Why was meeting Gia the best thing I could experience?

"DINNER'S READY!!" I heard my mom scream from downstairs

"Time to go die"

I made my way to the dinner table, and I saw that she made my dad's favorite dinner. She must really want him on her side for this argument. She had this almost evil smile plastered on her face. Was this even my mom? My mom always supports me on everything I do, but now, all of a sudden she's turned on me because of grades??

"Take a seat, Tre"

I slowly sat down and stared at everyone in front of me. My mother looked like she was ready to burst with the news she was dying to tell, while my dad seemed unaware of the tension at the table between the two of us. I tried to hurry up and eat my food, but my mom put more food on my plate than she usually does. In any other situation, I wouldn't complain, but this time I am. I was just trying to get the hell out of there before she said anything. 

"So Tre" my mother spoke "I got a call from one of your teachers today"

"What did she have to say?" my dad asked chiming in

"Well, she told me that Tre currently has a six in Physics! So I went into the online grade book and saw that he's failing majority of his classes right now. Care to explain Tre?"

I can't believe she outed me like this. 

"Tre, is this true?" my dad asked

"...Yeah, it is"

"Remember what happened t the beginning of the school year Trevian. When you got caught skipping class?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Remember the deal. If you can't keep above a 90 in all your classes, we're moving back to California"

My heart sunk into my stomach. I had completely forgotten about that. I was a diligent student in all my classes, so I cared for my grades anyways. If I have these bad grades for this six week, I'll either need really good grades nest six weeks to make my final scores for the semester fo down or really have to work my butt off in order to get the highest grades I can on my finals.

"I didn't forget"

Complete big fat lie for today: complete.

"Then what's going on at school? Is it too stressful for you right now?"

"No, it's not that"

"Is it because of Gia?"

He hit it right on the nail, but I wasn't going to admit that.

"Tre, I know how you feel about Gia, but you're going to have to put those feelings aside for now. You grades are first and foremost before a girl you have a crush on."

"She not just a crush anymore dad. She's my...girlfriend"

He had the most shocked expression on his face for a man his age. I couldn't directly tell what exact emotions were on his face, but they weren't ones that I was expecting. 

"What do you mean she's your girlfriend?"

"That's what it is. She's my girlfriend. There's no more to that."

"Since when?"

"About two weeks ago"

"Tre, I'm glad that you're happy with here, but you never told us that this was going to happen. You didn't give us a heads up or anything."

"I didn't know I was going to do it either until that day. Plus, I don't have to tell you guys everything"

I set him off. There was no coming back from this.

"Trevian, we're your parents! You have to tell us everything whether you like it or not. Did you even think about your mother and I when you did this?"

"You guys act as if I committed a crime!" I shouted

"In our eyes, you did. I knew that Gia girl wasn't a good influence. Ever since you started hanging out with her more and more, you've been acting differently. Your mother and I noticed, but we let it slide because we wanted you to make new friends. Now that we've seen the past you've chosen..."

"Why don't you guys understand!" I fumed "Did you guys even think to ask 'hey maybe she might be going through something?' because she is! She never wanted me to tell anyone after she told me, but you two of all people need to hear that she was abused by her ex!"

I was beyond pissed, and I'm pretty sure everyone in the neighborhood heard me.

"Tre..." my mother spoke softly

"What? Now you want sympathy for her after you found out what she's really been going through!? You never trusted her, and you're now showing it."

"If only you told us sooner..."

"It's not like I could have! She barely just told me last week. I already know that you guys are going to say that I'm dating her out of pity from her past, but it's not like that. I've had this special connection with her since we started talking again after Thanksgiving. She's the only girl my age that's meant more to me than anyone our age. She was something different, and you guys just had to hate on the unique one didn't you?"

"Tre please listen" my dad begged

"I'm done listening to you guys"

I ran up the stairs and ran into my room and slammed the door shut. I locked it just in case they tried to come in and apologize for their true feelings.

Why does everyone hate Gia for? Is it because she can push through the hardest things that most people couldn't? Even I couldn't put a constant smile on my face and be in so much pain. I miss her the most when everyone else is out to ruin her. They say that teenage relationships are just puppy love and we'll get over each other and move on, but I swear she's different. Why doesn't anyone believe me when I say this. I love her now, and I'll still have those feelings many years from now. I know it sounds cheesy, but it's the truth. 

I was on an emotional rollercoaster right now, and I couldn't control anything in my mind. Tears we streaming down my face. I let all these emotions bottle up inside me for months, and I'm just barely letting them out right now. 

"Tre please open up the door" my mom pleaded

"Just leave me alone!" I sobbed

"Please, Tre. We want to apologize."

"No, you don't! Just leave me alone. I'm not opening the door"

"Maybe we should leave him alone for a little bit. Just to give him time to calm down." I heard my mom say

"I want to settle this right now. I just want to understand my son"

"You'll never understand dad. Not unless you've been through or had to bear the burden of the things I've heard or had to witness! Just go away!"

I heard footsteps treading away from my door, and that's when I really started to let it all out. I started to breakdown. I started throwing a fit like I was a toddler, but it was the best thing that was working for me. 

After about 15 minutes of me going through this, I finally calmed down. All the events that just happened were playing through my head as I sat on my bed trying to calm down. Then, one memory popped into my head: messaging Rayvionne.

I immediately grabbed my phone and opened up Instagram. I went to my DM's and looked to see if our conversation from not too long ago was still there. Luckily it was.

(trederego): Can we talk?

(Rayvionne's POV)

My phone buzzed, and I looked to see who was messaging me. It was Tre.

(Ray.sunshine): Yeah sure. What's up?

(trederego): I want to go on ahead with that plan of yours

I nearly spit out my gum reading this. Was this dude really serious??

(Ray.sunshine): What made you change your mind? I thought you said your parents would kill you?

(trederego): Honestly, screw my parents right about now

(Ray.sunshine): What happened?

(trederego): we got into a big fight about Gia. They said that they never trusted her from the start and how she wasn't a good influence for me and all that. What really ticked me off though was when my mom and dad practically said that what's going on with her right now is because she deserved it.

(Ray.sunshine): Dude... that's beyond messed up. I would be in mad too if I was in your position.

(trederego): I thought you hated Gia?

(Ray.sunshine): Petty things get put aside when someone's life is in danger. Now, do you want more info about this plan or not? I'm going to leave in a couple of hours, and I'm not coming back until I find her.

(trederego): I understand. Tell me the plan in full detail.

(Ray.sunshine): Okay. I'm going on a "saving Gia roadtrip" around Colorado and the surrounding states. As I said, I'm not coming back until I find her, so it may be a while. I'm not going to tell anyone what we're going or where we're going. It's not like I could tell anyone besides you anyways. Besides that, I'm taking on of my mom's cars. It's one she usually doesn't use, so she most likely won't notice that it's gone. If you really want to come along, I'll show up at your house around 3:15. Make sure to pack a lot of clothes and whatever other necessities you might need.

(trederego): What about food and water and all that? We need to eat and all that if we're going to do this right?

(Ray.sunshine): Do you have a bank account?

(trederego): No. I put everything in this makeshift piggy bank shoebox that I made a couple of years ago.

(Ray.sunshine): Take that with you. I'm going to be pulling money out of my bank account too. On our trip, we're only going to be making minimal stops, so be prepared.

(trederego): What about showers and all that?

(Ray.sunshine): We can stop at gyms to shower

(trederego): Alright.

(Ray.sunshine): I suggest you start packing now, you never know what you may or may not need. Also, charge up your phone to max percent. We're not going to be hitting a lot of stops where we can charge our phones, and I'm not letting you or myself charge their phones in the car.

(trederego): Alright. I'll see you in a little bit

(Ray.sunshine): See ya.

I put my phone down and thought about this. If we're alone together, maybe he might think I'm his true girl. No! I need to stop thinking like this. We're doing this for Gia!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Tre's POV)

It was already 3:20 and she wasn't here. I was starting to get anxious. I just wanted to leave already. I kept checking my window every minute and looking at my screen for any notifications from hr on Instagram.

I looked out the window for what seemed like the 50th time, when I saw a navy blue BMW pull up without their lights on. I got a notification on Instagram from her. She said she just pulled up. I opened up my window, and slowly made my way down the tree with all my belongings I packed. 

I hope I'm not getting into the wrong car I thought

I opened the door to see Rayvionne in the driver's seat.

"Since when did you know how to drive?" I asked

"I don't!" she cheerily stated

Jesus, please take the wheel 

"Throw your stuff in the back so we can get going"

I threw my things in the back and hopped in the passenger's set.

"By the way, if your mom reports you and the car missing, aren't they going to put out the license plate? People are going to see the car and report it."

"That's why I put a trash bag over it. Now quit asking questions and put on your seatbelt so we can get as far away from here for now.

I buckled myself in, and she took off.

We're coming for you Gia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAANND THAT'S A WRAP FOR CHAPTER 24!! So Tre is a bad boy now. He's defying his parents and running away with Rayvionne to go find Gia. How do you feel about the two of them doing this? Do you think it's wrong? Do you think it's right? Also on another note, there is a person on Instagram with the username I used for Rayvionne. She has NOTHING to do with this story. Back to our regularly scheduled program! Things are going crazy in this part of the book right now. How do you feel about that? What do you think will happen next. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and tell me what you think! :)


	25. I Feel So...

(Geovana's POV)

How long has it been since I've been in here? Days? Weeks? I know it hasn't been a month, I'm sure of that. All I know is that these past however many days or weeks have been hell. You would never think that the worst could happen to you, but it can happen to anyone at any moment. I was foolish enough to think that I was safe from any harm, but I was wrong.

I was put out of misery every day. Beaten until I had to beg them to stop. Every day, the bruises were a dark shade of purple. Scattered all over my body were not only the bruises but scratches from them and myself, and dirt that collected on me from being on the dirty floor of this place.

I literally had nothing but the clothes on my back. They were tattered and dirty. I was left with nothing but a small, old blanket, a pillow, and a restroom to do my business. 

Why was I the one they wanted to do this to? If they really hated me this much, they shouldn't have gone this far. This was too much. Too much for me, too much for anyone to handle. 

I just imagine what my parents how right now. I know for a fact that they've had restless nights before when they found out what Alessio was doing to me. Right now, they probably have lost their insanity. Their only child is missing right now. I feel horrible that they're going through this right now. If only I was a better daughter and actually listened to them instead of doing what I pleased, I wouldn't have ended up in this situation.

I imagine what the kids are thinking at school. They're probably thinking that I turned to a life of crime and drugs or something. I would never think of doing anything like that. I wonder if the kids at school even noticed I was gone. I never really wanted to make myself known at school like that, but when I got together with Alessio and now Tre, it seems that almost everyone knows my business. Even Tre's fan group that follows us around school made a fan account for me

Tre. I wonder what he's doing. He probably feels useless right now. He doesn't know where I am, but neither do I. I feel so stupid for listening to that stupid kid. I didn't even know who this kid was, and I still followed him to the classroom. If I didn't follow him, I could've been at home doing God knows what and possibly spending time with my boyfriend. 

I feel horrible for anyone who's trying to do anything to try and find me right now if anyone's trying to find me right now.

All I do is walk around in this dark room all day. There are no windows, so I can never tell if it's night or day. I walk around with the blanket wrapped all day, thinking of ways to escape. It's so cold in this place, I feel as if I'm going to freeze at any moment. 

I once came up with a way to escape, but it didn't go as planned. There was one way into the place they brought me to. I had planned to try and run past them both and overpower them, but it didn't work. I was tortured until my head hit the ground that day. I woke up to what I thought was the next day, but when Jean came in by herself one day, she said that I was unconscious for 2 days. 

For two days I was without anything to eat or drink. I didn't mind it because it seemed that what food they were giving me came out of someone's trash. The water wasn't any better. It tasted like a mix of toilet water, mop water, and sewer water all at the same time. had no choice put to eat and drink what they gave me. I wasn't going to let them see me give up easily by ending my life. I wasn't ready to anyways. There was so much that I needed to show the world.

I was doing the same thing as I did all the time, walking around with a blanket wrapped around me in the cold ass dark room thinking of ways to escape. I walked around for what felt like hours, trying to come up with any ideas that sounded plausible.

"Do you have any Ideas?"

"None at all"

"Why are you even going to talk to me if you aren't going to at least try to escape Chessi?" I stated

I wasn' the only one in here. There was this girl in here named Chessi. She told me it's not her real name, but she doesn't want to tell me her real name. She's pretty cool. She's the only person who's kept me from going insane. She agrees with most things that we talk about, except for trying to come up with plans about how to escape this place.

"It feels like too much of a hassle sometimes."

"Are you saying that you never want to leave? Don't you want to see your family again?" I asked

"I'm pretty sure they stopped looking for me, just how your family is going to do to you too. Plus, if my family REALLY wanted to find me, they would've by now. Why don't you just give up Gia? They're never going to find you."

"I HAVE FAITH IN MY PARENTS AND OTH-"

I heard the door open and I turned my head to see who it was. It was Jean.

"Who were you talking to you fucking psycho?"

"I was talking to Chessi. Who else?"

"Who's 'Chessi'?" she asked questionably

"The other girl in her-"

I turned around to point to the girl that I was just arguing with not too long ago, but she wasn't there.

"Where'd she go?!?" I stated asking nobody in particular

"I think you're going crazy. Now here. Food"

She handed me a styrofoam container like the ones you get whenever you take food home from a restaurant. I looked up at her questionably.

"Go ahead and open it, unless you want to starve"

"This isn't like the usual stuff you give me. What's in here?"

"Open it and find out"

I opened it really quickly then closed it fast. I was expecting something to pop out at me or something fouler than what they usually gave me, but I opened it again when I saw a bright shade of pink.

"It's a...piece of cake?" I asked

"Happy birthday Gia"

"What?"

"Were you not listening to me, grandma? I said happy birthday"

"It's my birthday? It's already the 14th?"

This is NOT the way I expected to spend my birthday.

"I know you're probably thinking how this isn't how you wanted to spend your 17th, but it was the least I was willing to do for you"

"You said you. Does this mean that Zeke doesn't know about this?"

"Yeah, he doesn't. If you tell him, I'll make sure that both hi and I inflict more pain on you from now on"

"Okay, I won't! But why?" I asked

"Why what?" she snapped back

"N-nothing" I said stuttering

"Well if you don't have any more questions, hurry up and eat. I don't want him to find out that I did this for you. If he does find out, it'll be absolute hell for the both of us"

I quickly started to engulf the piece of cake down my throat, when I heard the door slam open. We both turned to look, and it was him. Zeke.

"What the hell is this?" he asked standing at the door

"Dammit" I heard Jean mumble

He slowly stalked his way up to the both of us. He slapped the rest of the cake out of my hand

Then he slapped Jean. Hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAANND THAT'S A WRAP FOR CHAPTER 25!! So I'm just going to say this now, I'M SOOOOO SORRY FOR WRITING THIS REALLY SHORT CHAPTER. I'm just going to be honest with y'all (yes I used y'all it's been a part of my vocabulary since I was born) the other co-author and I had planned this out waay in advance, but the one of us who is writing this had NO inspiration to write this specific chapter whatsoever. I am going to come back and fix this chapter and many more whenever the book is done (which is coming up real soon so buckle up for this rollercoaster). Anyways, besides one of us being a horrible co-author, Jean had some sympathy so Gia and even brought her a cake for her 17th birthday. Did you expect Gia to be celebrating her birthday like this, cause I didn't! Jean was starting to have more of a soft spot for Gia when she got caught by Zeke? How do you feel about this? What do you think will happen next chapter? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and tell me what you think! :)


	26. Sometimes I Wish This Was A Joke

(Tre's POV)

(Flashback)

"I don't know what to do guys!" I said practically sobbing over the phone

"Everything is going to be alright Tre, you just have to trust in her that she'll be fine"

"What if it isn't Kaycee?!? What if something really bad happened to her? What if she's and at me for-"

"Tre."

"Yeah?" I asked

"You need to calm down. Tell whoever is driving to pull over so you can get out the car and do a little walk around the car." Kaycee suggested

"H-hey Rayvionne, can you pull over please?"

"Rayvionne's there?!?" I heard Leilani question off the screen before she shoved her way in front of the camera.

I panned the phone to face Rayvionne who was currently driving so Kaycee, Leilani, Sean, Jon, and Jamie could see her.

"Rayvionne I knew you were moving to Colorado, but I didn't think that you two would be in the same city."

"It's a long story on how we got to this point" she replied while keeping her eyes on the road

"I mean it's not like you guys have to go to SCHOOL or anything right? You guys ran away to find this girl, so talk"

I put the phone on the little phone stand that Rayvionne had in the car, and angled it to where they could see about half of the both of us.

"Alright this story may get a little jumbled, so try to keep up with what I'm saying, guys"

"Just hurry up and spill the tea Tre" Kaycee said jokingly

I looked at Kaycee dead into the camera when she said that.

"No....just, no"

"Kaycee I think he's being serious. Let's listen to what he has to say" I heard Sean say to Kaycee

"Yeah I know, but I'm willing to know and listen to anything to help you, Tre. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I know. Thanks guys for being real friends and taking time out of your busy schedules to actually listen to me" I said with a slight smile on my face

"Anything for a friend. You helped all of us when we needed the support the most, so why not return the favor" Jamie replied

"So are you going to tell them the story or..?" Rayvionne asked

"Yeah I'll tell them"

I explained parts of the situation that they probably hadn't heard before either Rayvionne or I moved here. I even told them about the whole crush situation that was going on before Rayvionne had left.

"Wow Rayvionne I didn't know about this little crush you had on Tre" Jamie stated teasingly

The car was already pulled over, so she was more responsive to what the gang was saying.

"I-it was a long time ago. I don't have those feelings for him anymore. We're no more than just friends" she slightly mumbled

I whipped my head in her direction and quickly gave her this 'that's not what you were saying all too long ago' type of look. Kaycee caught onto it though.

"Why did you give Rayvionne that look for Tre? Did she do something to you?" Kaycee asked

I had to come up with an excuse quick. I trusted them on most things, but I didn't want them to know about this just yet.

"Oh, it was nothing. I thought a bug came through the crack in the window is all" I started with my most realistic fake smile on

"Oookay Tre, but continue on with the story"

"Anyways, she ended up telling me to come down here since it was a good school and she wanted to talk more in person. I knew my parents would probably not have us all move for just that specific reason, so I knew I had to convince them. Luckily, mom got a better job opportunity down here, so we all could move to Colorado!"

"Wow, I didn't know all this had gone like this!" Sean exclaimed

"Haha yeah I guess you can never predict the outcome of some things you know"

"Like how you and Gia got together based off of me?" Rayvionne stated in a jokingly bragging way

"Yeah like that. Thanks, Rayvionne" I said with a sincere smile on my face

"Hey speaking of Gia, isn't that the reason why you guys are doing this all right now?" Sean asked

My mood immediately changed from somewhat of a happy tone, to one that was filled with sadness and regret. 

"Yeah...Gia"

"Sean, why'd you say it so straightforward like that?!? You know how sensitive of a topic this is for him." Kaycee scolded

"I'm sorry but I just wanted to get a straightforward answer. There's a reason I asked the question like that"

Kaycee seemed like she wanted to say something, but I spoke up before she could say anything.

"Kaycee it's fine I swear. What was the question again Sean?"

"I was asking this is the reason you guys are running away, right?"

"Yeah, it is. You guys know I would never do something like this before in my life, so you guys have to understand that she's something different to me. Call me an idiot for doing this, but I'm willing to suffer and go through anything for Gia"

"Tre, we would never call you an idiot for something like this" Jon added "If this is something you feel you need to do, then we're going to try to support you the best we can from here"

I felt a small smile on my face. It's nice to know that there are people in the world that will support you no matter what other people think. 

"Wait a minute, I have an idea!" Rayvionne stated

"Well please tell me cause I really want to know right about now" I said

"Now, this is going to be a longshot but I need to ask all of you guys a question. Tre this question doesn't apply to you since you're already with me."

"Alriiight then"

"Kaycee, Jon, Sean, Jamie, Leilani"

"Yeah?" they all replied questionably

"Since we're on the topic of Gia, would you guys be willing to come down here to help us? You don't have to if you don't want to. It's all up to you guys personally. There is one thing you have to do though."

"What would that be?" Jamie asked

"You know how we left without telling anyone? You guys are going to have to do the same. You can bring your phones and whatever you need, but you need to keep a hidden profile from everyone."

There was silence on the other side of the screen for a long while, then, we finally heard a response.

"We'll all come. Not just for Tre's sake, but for Rayvionne and Gia's sake too. We're willing to put it all on the line for all of you guys. Gia included." Sean stated, "A friend of yours or girlfriend is a friend of ours."

I felt a single tear of joy slip down my face while I had the biggest grin spread across my face from cheek to cheek.

"Tre, why are you crying?" Jon asked

"W-well, I never thought you guys would agree to do something like this" I said while sniffling

"Leave it up to Tre to cry" Rayvionne added jokingly 

"You know I can get somewhat emotional at times"

"Soooo all the time?" 

"Shut up Rayvionne" I said in a somewhat jokingly manner

"So whenever you guys are done having that little fight, can you explain how you want this to go down?"

We both quickly focused our attention on the phone where all five of them were waiting for an answer.

"Okay, so this is what I want you guys to do..."

(Flashback Ends)

(Jean's POV)

This seriously can't be happening! 

I was trying to be nice for once in my life. The ONE time, I decided to do a good deed along with a horrible one, karma comes to bite me in the ass.

That day that I had decided to give Gia a cake for her birthday, is one of the many moments I will come to never forget. Zeke had walked in on me giving Gia some decent type of food, something we both agreed on that we'd never do for her. I like to think I'm not too much of a cruel person, but what Zeke was asking of me, was too cruel for any human being to bear. 

All I can remember from that day is that both Gia and I were tortured for hours after that 'little' incident. I wasn't allowed to leave just like her and I was held prisoner for however long he wanted us to be there.

"I'm so sorry Gia" I muttered

"It's not your fault Jean. Well, it kind of is, but you know what I mean" she replied quietly

"How can you not be mad at me? How are you bringing yourself to speak to me at this moment Gia? I've done nothing but be rude to you and even went as far to help in this!" I shouted at the ground "So how can you bring yourself to do it?"

I heard a small sigh not too far from me before she finally spoke.

"I try to be a nice person ya know? I get shit from tons of people. Some of them are online, but most of them are in person. Whether it comes to how I look or because of people saying that I'm not a good dancer or whatever the case may be, I don't let it get to me. These are the people that want to see me break down and give up so they can say 'I made Gia give up'. I will never let people try to bring me down. If they say it to my face, I say something nice back. It's something they'd never expect. Being an ugly person is not my type of thing, so I try to spread as much positivity and forgiveness to the people that try to bring me down. It's just the person I am."

I never expected to hear something like this out of her. I knew she was a kind person, but I didn't know what on top of bearing the burden of being a domestic abuse victim, she STILL had to deal with people's crap.

"Do these people know?" I asked

"Know what?"

"About what happened between you and Alessio freshman year?"

I turned to face her, and she did the same. A shocked expression on her face.

"How do you know about that?" she stammered with small tears falling down her face

"Because of me dollface"

We both turned to see Ezekiel standing in the doorway, most likely listening to everything we just said.

"It takes guts to admit all these things to a person you claim to hate dear old Geovana" he added

You could see the fear in both of our eyes. We knew what was coming, but after we tried over and over this past week or so, we knew that there was nothing we could do. With him and all the people he has around here guarding to make sure we don't escape, we were stuck.

"You two are the most pathetic people I've met in my entire life. I thought both of you together would try to put up more of a fight, but instead, I'm left with two Raggedy Anne's." 

He kept inching closer to us, and we inched closer to each other; embracing each other for what's to come next. 

"Get ready my sweet little dollfaces..."

(Rayvionne's POV)

We were waiting for what seemed like forever. 

"Where are they?" I mumbled

"I'm sure they're trying to hurry as fast as they can" Tre replied

"I hope so. They agreed to this, so they have to move quickly if they don't want anyone to see them, especially Sean and Kaycee. think more people will notice them out of the gang."

I was looking everywhere to see where they could possibly come out from. That's when I spotted them.

"Tre I see them over there. See if you can quickly bring them over here and not get spotted."

"Gotcha" he replied

He quickly hopped out the car and directed them to where I was. I saw someone pointing at Tre.

"Hey, it's that kid!" I heard them scream

I started honking the horn a lot, signaling them to hurry up. I saw them all running up to the car. I opened up the door to the driver's seat and hopped out for a moment.

"You guys need to get into the car quick! Just throw your stuff in the trunk and start stacking in the back seat! Hurry!"

We were starting to make a scene, and more people were starting to take notice as to who Tre and I were. Luckily, the gang didn't bring too much stuff, so it was easy to get all their belongings and themselves into the car.

I drove off fast, not having time for anyone who has a seatbelt buckle in. I drove out of the airport and down the road for about 10 minutes. Once we were sure that we were clear, I pulled over. Everyone stumbled out the car looking ready to throw up.

"Ray what the hell!?!" Leilani exclaimed

"Yeah were you trying to kill us?!" Jon added

"This is exactly why I do a prayer in the car before she takes off driving" Tre stated

"Be happy that I'm doing this in the first place Tre" I retorted

"You're the one who came up with this idea" he sassed back at me

We started bickering for a few minutes before Sean chimed in.

"So is no one going to explain what just happened back there?"

We both turned to look at each other, mentally asking who's gonna tell everyone. I decided to man up and tell everyone what's going on. 

"We had to leave quickly because we found out that the next day after we ran away, that our parents reported us and the car we have missing. We're trying to do this plan on our own without help from authorities or anyone besides you guys. Didn't you guys do the same?"

They all looked at each other before responding.

"Well yeah, but we didn't expect this to be a game of Grand Theft Auto" Sean claimed

"Trust me, we didn't either, but I wasn't about to walk everywhere. Anyways, we really need to keep a hidden profile since there is so many f us, and those people at the airport most like;y have video of us. We can hang here for a little while, but after that, we need to keep moving if we want to find Gia."

Kaycee seemed fidgety right about now. I hope she wasn't thinking about backing out now.

"I don't think I can do this any more guys"

"What do you mean?" Tre asked with worry in his tone

"Don't get me wrong, I want to help Gia, she seems like a nice person, but I think we're going about this the wrong way. Maybe we do need the authorities help"

"Kaycee you were the one who was first on board with this, so why now?" Tre asked

"I don't know Tre. Maybe it's because it was at that moment. I wasn't thinking straight because I wasn't here actually experiencing it. Now that I am, it doesn't feel right to me. I'm sorry"

She started to slowly walk away from the group, and so did Sean.

"I-I got to agree with her on this one. Maybe getting help from other people is the best option for this. Plus how do you know you really even love her Tre? We're just teenagers."

The next to voice their opinion was Jamie, then Leilani. All that was left was Jon.

"Are you going to help Jon?"

"Yeah! I needed a vacation anyways" he stated shrugging his shoulders

"Jon...Didn't you JUST come back from Hawaii??"

"Yeah, but I need another one"

Everything was falling apart. I looked over to Tre. He looked heartbroken.

"Sometimes, I wish this was a joke!" He screamed "I wish I had never gotten her in this situation! If I only went with her that day, she wouldn't BE in this situation!"

I ran over to Tre as he started to break down slowly, but I was trying to get everyone back together at the same time.

"Guys wait please come back!" I pleaded running towards them, leaving Tre by himself.

"G-Guys" I heard Tre stammer not too far from me

Everyone had seemed to hear him, and we all looked in his general direction.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked

"I-I got t-this"

He couldn't even finish his sentence before breaking down into tears. I grabbed his phone from his hand, and I wish for a moment I didn't.

"Guys, please come back! This is serious. It's about Gia."

Everyone came running to where I was and gathered around the phone. Jon was with Tre trying to calm him down.

It was an anonymous text from someone, but it had a picture attached of Gia and that girl Jean. They looked horrible and scared out of their mind.

"What does the message say? I can't see!" Kaycee stated

"It says: I have your precious Gia, and some scraps to go along with her. If you don't come and find her in the next 48 hours, this will be the last picture you will see of her and Jean alive."

I knew exactly who wrote this.

"Ezekiel"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP FOR CHAPTER 26!!!! KILL ME ANOTHER TIME I SWEAR I'LL BE AVAILABLE!!! Okay, so I actually have a reasonable excuse for this not coming out on its usual time. One of us had their wisdom teeth taken out and thought they could write this chapter before the surgery BUT BOY WERE THEY HELLA WRONG. Anyways besides one of us being the type of lazy co-author they are, we got some reappearances from some of Tre's friends. Jamie, Kaycee, Sean, Jon, and Leilani are back in this chapter!! How do you feel about the little reunion? Gia and Jean are in some deep trouble thanks to Zeke. What do you think will happen to them next chapter? Do you think Zeke will carry out what he said he would? Will Gia and Jean finally be rescued? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and tell me what you think! :)

**Author's Note:**

> So there wasn't any Tre De Rego fanfiction on here so I decided to make one for any Tre fans. I hope you enjoy this first chapter and tell me what you think! :)


End file.
